


IGBC 2

by Spacelesspeanut



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelesspeanut/pseuds/Spacelesspeanut
Summary: Our favorite crime fighters are back in action in this new adventure as things change with new science, technology and Medicine. While the story goes on Dr. Claw and MAD has become a new Alien Race known as the Covenant, they become a threat causing yet serious and major concerns towards humanity. Penny is Humanity’s youngest hero and she is the one who foils Dr. Claw’s plans.
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction and Backround

Chapter 1

Annapolis Maryland Gadget Smart House Friday 10:00 AM 

Currently is 1000 Hours in Annapolis Maryland while it is about 60 degrees outside with a clear sky.

16 old Penny walks straight into her home on as she has been released from the hospital earlier this morning and her Uncle Lieutenant Commander walks in behind her.

Penny is currently wearing an Annapolis Panthers Shirt along with khaki Cargo Pants, and sneakers, one thing different is that her hair is cut to Navy Standards instead of being in pigtails. She is wearing a copy of her dad’s Dog tags and a miniature version of her dad’s United States Naval Academy Class Ring around her neck. 

She is fully recovered from being sick with pneumonia and the Doctor give the all clear for Penny to be discharged. Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes received the discharge instructions of how to help take care of Penny. Things got worse after Penny had been very ill and turned into out to be pneumonia caused by bacteria. She had the symptoms of dehydration, loss of appetite, fatigue, clammy skin, abdominal pain, fever, shallow breathing, unexplained weight loss, chills, and coughing up yellow mucus. John ended realizing that Penny is very ill when she didn’t get out of bed one morning; and Penny was airlifted to Bethesda Naval Hospital. After arriving at to the ER Doctors and Nurses started to take care of her quickly and a Pediatrician was notified, they give Penny antibiotics to kill off the bacteria that caused her to get sick. The doctors ended up putting Penny in a medically induced coma to help to treat her Pneumonia illness. 

When Penny was a newborn baby a wise Forerunner used his powers to put DNA for superpowers went into Penny’s body. Penny has superpowers and they are permanent, and that Forerunner chose her. The DNA Sequence gave Penny a Brain Booster that it is permanent as well and Penny has a brain of a highly intelligent educated Scientist.

About Penny: Penny is a 16 year Australian American teenager who speaks with an American Accent. She has fair light skin, a naturally skinny petite shaped body with an hourglass shape, and green eyes along with natural black hair. 

Dr. Brenda Bradford and Dr. Brendan Bradford are the Scientists in Annapolis, like always they help the Gadget Team. Brendan is Dr. Brenda Bradford’s son as he has Red hair like his mom. We all know the beloved Dr. Brenda Bradford from the 1999 Inspector Gadget Movie.

After given the Brain Booster from the Aurora years ago Penny atomically became fluent in American Sign Language, Australian Sign Language, French Sign Language, New Zealand Sign Language, British Sign Language, Portuguese Sign Language, Taiwan Sign Language, South African Sign Language, Russian Sign Language, Dutch Sign Language, Swedish Sign Language, Kuwaiti Sign Language, Norwegian Sign Language, Danish Sign Language, Thai Sign Language, Ukraine Sign Language, Hong Kong Sign Language, Filipino Sign Language, Mandarin Sign Language, Yoruba Sign Language, Indian Sign Language, Arabic Sign Language, German Sign Language, Korean Sign Language, Japanese Sign Language, Chamorro Sign Language, Spanish Sign Language, Chamorro, German, Dutch, Afrikaans, Filipino, Arabic, French, Russian, Spanish, Icelandic, Cherokee, Navajo, Farsi, Catalan, Croatian, Finnish, Italian, Persian, Bulgarian, Korean, Hawaiian, Finnish, Ukrainian, Hindi, Latin, Punjabi, Javanese, Pashto, Portuguese, Danish, Vietnamese, Maori, Koran, Latin, Malay, Indonesian, Bengali, Javanese, Malaysian, Hungarian, Cantonese, Turkish, Norwegian, Greek, Swedish, Urdu, Russian, Romanian, Portuguese, Urdu, Akan, Sesotho, Malagasy, Japanese, Polish, Mandarin, Uzbek, Bengali, Cantonese, Yoruba, Yiddish, Somali, Thai, Hindi, Hebrew, Swahili, Vulcan, Klingon, Sangheili, Forerunner, Welsh, Scottish Gaelic, Celtic, and Amharic.

With the fact that Penny has superpowers she is able to control and work them. Penny does has the powers of Invulnerability, Biological and elemental manipulation, Omnilinguilism, Superhuman longevity, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Matter ingestion, superhuman agility / reflexes, superhuman senses, Instilled Knowledge, Superhuman longevity, Body Manipulation, Body Part Manipulation, Curing, Oxygen Manipulation, Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Artificial Intelligence Physiology, Shape Shifting, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Speed Swimming, Mystical Martial Arts, Bio Tech Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Alien Physiology, Environment Creation, Aerokinesis, Cryokinesis, Chronokinesis, Elasticity, Arctic Adaptation, Jungle Adaptation, Desert Adaptation, Aquatic Adaption, Deafness Inducement, Invisibility, Technopathy, Immortality, Sound manipulation, time manipulation, Teleportation, and Density/size shifting.

John got heavily damaged and injured by a explosive while he was getting ready to arrest Bombaboy and he knows that Bombaboy is dangerous and a major threat. Professor Slickstein, Dr. Brenda Bradford and other Scientists are repairing Inspector Gadget right now. Bombaboy died when multiple glass shrapnel logged in his heart after the bomb went off; the cuts to his heart were severe making it impossible to repair it and there is no way a skilled Cardiac Surgeon could do anything. 

While John is being treated for his injuries his brother Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes is going taking care of Penny while he will be staying with her in Annapolis Maryland.

Professor Von Slickstein along with his daughters Kristen and Amanda just created a new AI named Jarvis; he is programmed to take of Penny and to take care of everything at the Gadget House. Jarvis also paid the bills from Penny’s recent hospitalization. Slickstein is a brilliant Scientist; everyone in Annapolis loves him and is fond of him. When John became Inspector Gadget Slickstein give him all his gadgets. Slickstein’s older daughter Kristen went to M.I.T on a full four year Academic Scholarship, she graduated from MIT in May 2001 and working in the family business. His younger daughter Amanda is one of Penny’s friends and Amanda is a year old then Penny. Both Kristen and Amanda give Penny a plenty of girl time so that way Penny has a strong female figure in her life, and they do different activities together. 

With the fact Bombaboy is deceased our heroes no longer have to deal with him, and Penny’s life is no longer in danger because of him. What had happened is now on the news and also in the newspaper as well. Bombaboy’s parents decided to transfer all the money from their son’s account into John and Penny’s Checking Account and they divided up the money equally. Bombaboy who was known to be an infamous and dangerous criminal in Annapolis Maryland; even the Annapolis Police Department had been tracking and investigated him. Other criminals knew how dangerous Bombaboy was and they were always afraid of him. Bombaboy had been most wanted by the FBI, NCIS, the United States Department of Homeland Security, Interpol and by International Law Enforcement Agencies. Every Law Enforcement Agencies was given the fair share of evidence to look at and investigate. The Police Department and NCIS are taking their time at this moment to investigate.

Once Penny learned what happened she became upset and traumatized. Penny took off due to the fact that she was really afraid that she would be forgotten or abandoned if she was put into foster care, if the MAD Agents would try to kidnap her and or someone took her away. She went off the grid for a couple of hours while she was in Baltimore Maryland; the Annapolis Police Department, NCIS and the even the MAD Agents went out looking for her. Cadet Andrew Quimby and Cadet Chyler Silva were able to find Penny in Baltimore, and they took her back home. Penny’s PTSD has flared up again and she will go back into therapy to treat it. The PTSD is the Giant Penny has been battling ever since she was nine years old, she always try to hide her PTSD from others and not wa wanting anyone to know that she suffers from PTSD. 

Penny did the ACT, SAT, and ASVAB and currently waiting for the results from the tests she did. In August 1997 five year old Penny started the First Grade after she officially graduated from Kindergarten; she was socially and academically ready for the First Grade. As Penny grew up through the years she never repeated Kindergarten or any grade. She was able to catch up with her older classmates, Penny excelled and didn’t struggle and that explains of Penny officially being the youngest student in her classroom as well being the smallest. Once Penny turns 17 this year on October 13th 2008 she is planning to apply the United States Naval Academy and she is serious about going into the Military. Penny’s other college choices are the University of Sydney, the University of New South Wales, the University of Technology Sydney, Cal Tech, MIT, and John Hopkins’s University.

Everything has changed and now everyone including the United States Military is now officially using the Science, Technology, Medicine, Aircraft’s and Vehicles from the HALO Series that the USNC and the Forerunners use. With the Science and Medicine a lot of diseases, illnesses and birth defects can be cured and be treated a lot better than before. Now a lot of scientists are traveling through space using Slip Space Technology making travel much faster and terraforming planets starting with Mars. The United States Armed Forces Military Uniforms and Battle Armor have changed; now United States Military Personals are wearing UNSC Uniforms, UNSC Fatigues, and UNSC Battle Armor for the new United States Armed Forces Military Attire.

As a teenager Penny is clever, adventurous, daring, spunky, courageous, intelligent, resourceful, kind, valiant, valorous and patriotic. 

Commander John Keyes aka Inspector Gadget is one of the greatest Police Inspectors in the United States and one of the best Commanders in the United States Navy. He is in the United States Naval Reserve’s and the Annapolis Police Department does have the SecNav’s permission to have John to work for them. He is bold, kind, witty, caring and a fun person; he serves and protects other people. As John serves in both in the Navy and in Law Enforcement he demonstrates an exceptional aptitude, good citizenship, exemplary conduct, and dedication. His parents are Vice Admiral Jules and Annie Keyes; he is proud of his dad and his siblings as they are serving in the Navy. John graduated from the United States Naval Academy and the Police Academy.  
Our beloved John became a bionic detective after getting seriously injured during the 1999 Oklahoma Tornado when he was living in Moore at that time and the 1999 Tornado was one of the worst to hit the Oklahoma City Area. Professor Von Slickstein and Dr. Brenda Bradford saved John’s life by turning him into a Bionic Detective. After recovering from his injuries John moved to Annapolis Maryland where he can be closer to his family, transferred to the United States Naval Reserves, he purchased a new house and starting to work with the Annapolis Police Department. Becoming a Police Inspector changed John’s life but his personality is still the same and has always been the classic clueless Detective that he we all know and love. John explained to Penny even though he is a bionic detective he is still the same person who she knows and love.

For years he has always solving many cases while trying his best to put Dr. Claw’s evil plans to a halt. John is a caring and loving Uncle as he knows how to care for his Niece Penny. 

We all wonder what had happened to Penny’s parents; also to why they are not around and why Penny doesn’t live with them. 

Penny’s dad Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes Commander Tara Keyes was killed in the September 11th terrorist attacks at the Pentagon on September 11th 2001; he was on Active Duty in the United States Navy and was stationed at the Pentagon at that time. Andre’s remains were found and recovered really quickly at the crash site, he was able to be identified by his uniform nameplate, dental records, and Military Dog Tags; the United States Armed Forces Forensic Team was able to identify Andre’s remains. 

Penny’s mom Andre was killed in the line of duty in January 1992 and Penny was three months old at that time; Tara was a Police Officer with the Annapolis Police Department in Annapolis Maryland. Tara had dual citizenship with Australia and the United States. She was one of the best Police Officers on the force; a lot of criminals were cooperative when she would arrest them and never give her a hard time.

The last time Penny ever saw her dad was on the morning 0f 9/11 when she gave him a kiss and a hug before heading off to school. At that time Penny was living in Arlington Virginia and she was nine years old almost 10; she was in the 5th Grade at Hoffman Boston Elementary School. Her older brother Jason was 12 years old in the 7th Grade at Thomas Jefferson Middle School. It was heartbreaking and really difficult for Penny to lose her dad, she really never wanted him to die. 

Penny was at school on the morning on 9/11 when she heard the sound of jet engines while American Airlines Flight 77 was descending at a low altitude. The Elementary School Penny attended in Arlington Virginia is a couple blocks from the Pentagon. After hearing the roars of jet engines Penny and her classmates looked out the classroom window and she witnessed American Airlines Flight 77 crashing into the west side of the Pentagon. Penny did felt the impact as it was very strong. Witnessing an aircraft slamming into the Pentagon on 9/11 was one of the scariest things Penny encountered in her life. 

When John when learned that the Pentagon got hit he was trying to get a hold of his brother and he got very upset; later that day he was informed that his brother Andre was killed in the September 11th  
attacks on the Pentagon. 

Jason and Penny’s Aunt Carol picked them up from school minutes after the Pentagon got hit and took them home. As they were driving home Penny did see the smokes and flames coming out from the Pentagon and she also see debris from American 77 on the ground. Commander Carol Keyes explained to Jason and Penny what happened on 9/11 and Penny told her Aunt that she saw a commercial aircraft crash into the Pentagon. Commander Carol Keyes tried to call her brother Andre; sadly he never answered. Hours later after the attacks the Keyes Family, Jason and Penny learned from the Pentagon that Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes was killed in the September 11th attack on the Pentagon. 

Jason couldn’t deal with the death of his dad and he blamed himself for not able to save his dad even though he was only 12 years old. He did away from home on the night of September 12th 2001 while everyone else was asleep. He packed up all his clothes and belongings, Jason left behind a letter. Penny was really distraught when she found out that her brother Jason ran away from home and she realized he abandoned her. The Police Department and NCIS have been investigating and been searching for Jason. Penny really doesn’t understand why her brother Jason ran away from home or why he abandoned her.  
Nobody haven’t seen or heard from Jason since September 2001 and Jason was murdered in 2003 when he was 14 years old. NCIS investigated Jason’s murder, they talked with Jason’s relatives and they were able to identify his remains by using the AFIS Mobile Searcher Device. It was heartbreaking for the Keyes Family when they learned what happened to Jason and Jason’s death was difficult for Penny to grasp. Jason was laid to rest at Arlington National Cemetery next to his dad.

Penny was absent from school following the death of her dad and also being absent for the Funeral Service. At school the other 5th Grade students wonder why Penny wasn’t at school and then they learned what happen to Penny’s dad. The school received an absent letter explaining that Penny’s dad passed away on September 11th 2001 and an absent letter stating that she will be attending a funeral service for her parents at Arlington National Cemetery. The school understand why Penny was absent from school. 

Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes was laid to rest at Arlington National Cemetery with full Military Honors in September 2001. During the funeral when the Navy Representative was giving the flag to the next of kin nine year old Penny accepted the flag. Penny was given a copy of her dad’s Military Dog Tags as a keepsake; she wears them all the time and those dog tags mean a lot to Penny. A lot family members, friends, and Military Personals attended the funeral for Andre. Andre’s family decided to keep Andre’s personal belongings so they can be given to Cadmon, Jason and Penny. 

Penny’s dad Andre was a Lieutenant Commander in the United States Navy and he was an F-14 Tomcat Pilot, he was an American Citizen. He had Black Hair and Blue Eyes along with a sharp jaw. Andre graduated from the United States Naval Academy and was awarded the Medal of Honor when he was an Ensign. When Andre received his United States Naval Academy Class Ring at the Ring Dance he decided to give his miniature United States Naval Academy class ring to his feature daughter. 

When Andre and Tara got married in 1985, both sides of the families were very happy to see Andre and Tara get married. Andre and Tara adopted Cadmon from Rwanda on March 1st 1990 when he was 10 years old as they fell in love with him and knowing that Cadmon needs a family to be there for him. Cadmon was very happy when he was adopted by his new family. In 1988 Andre and Tara found out they were going to have baby, the both them and their families were really excited about a new baby. Once they found out they are having a boy they named him Jason Martin; Jason was born on January 10th 1989 and he is Penny’s older brother.

Before Andre passed away he increased his Life Insurance Policy, and made sure that all their money from his Checking and saving accounts are to be put into Cadmon, Jason and Penny’s Accounts. The money was transferred quickly into the Bank Accounts for Cadmon, Jason and Penny.  
The United States Naval Judge Advocate General Corps and NCIS did investigate Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes’ death. While they investigated they give the Keyes family the answer and the NCIS Special Agent in Charge did explain to Penny about the death of her dad in a way she could understand.

Penny was deeply traumatized and emotionally scarred by the events that happed on 9/11 and with the death of her dad really took a toll on her. Her relatives really started to realize something was not right and they took Penny to see a therapist; and when Penny went to see the therapist for the first time she was diagnosed with PTSD. She would hide in her bedroom, in a pillow fort, and in the library with a light turned on and hiding was Penny’s way of coping with what was going on. Other people understand why Penny wants to hide and giving her some space. The therapy sessions helped Penny and she returned to her usual self. Penny also had sessions with a Trauma Counselor to treat the trauma that she endured on 9/11.

Penny had been going to a 9/11 Support Group and to a Grief Support Group for kids. The Pentagon family assistance operations center reached out and helped the Keyes Family. In summer of 2002 Penny went to Camp Erin in Kona Hawaii and the camp helped Penny processed the grief she was going through. And then in August 2002 Penny went to America’s Camp and at that camp she met other kids and teens who lost a parent on 9/11.

Growing up Penny had a wonderful relationship with her parents and Penny was her daddy’s little girl. Penny does have Andre’s eyes, and she also has a feminine version of his sharp jaw. Another thing about Penny is that she sounds a lot like Andre; people do tell Penny that she really looks and sound a lot like her dad Andre.

Penny did receive a lot of sympathy cards, teddy bears and sympathy letters from a lot of people. The teddy bears where from other people across the country and those teddy bears give Penny a lot of comfort. 

In 1991 Andre and Tara found out that Tara is pregnant, they were very excited and happy to learn there going to have another baby; the baby’s due date is October 13th 1991. When Cadmon and Jason learned that their mom is going to have a baby both brothers became very excited; they always wanted a baby sister. Andre and Tara’s families were very happy and excited when Andre and Tara told them they are going to have a baby. During a routine ultrasound Andre and Tara found there going to have a baby girl they decided to name her Penny Marilyn. Andre was very happy when he found out that he was going to have a daughter. Penny was born on October 13th 1991 in Bethesda Maryland at full term.  
After Penny was born Andre and Tara applied for Penny’s Australian Citizenship by Descent immediately. They also apply for her United States Passport and had it expedited, Penny’s United States Passport came in the mail after two weeks. They fill out all the paperwork, gathered all the right documents, got the passport photos, and set up an appointment at the Australian Embassy in Washington D.C. Andre, Tara and Penny came to the Australian Embassy in Washington D.C for the appointment and all the paper work was approved. After weeks Andre and Tara received Penny’s Australian Passport and an Australian Citizenship by Descended Certificate in the mail. Andre and Tara also ordered a Maryland Commemorative Birth Certificate for Penny so she can look at it any time she wants to.

Andre gives his daughter Penny his miniature United States Naval Academy Class Ring on the day she was born. Penny always wears her dad’s miniature United States Naval Academy Class Ring and she cherishes it.

Penny was very proud of her dad as he served in the Navy and she was proud to be a Navy Brat. Growing up Penny loves the United States Navy as she is fascinated by the ships, fighter jets, the Air Shows and Navy Midshipmen Sports Games. Andre would always show Penny the aircrafts and ships and going to Air Shows as well. Penny’s family was stationed at Naval Air Station Oceania from 1987 to 1990, Andrews Air Force Base from 1990 to 1993 and then they were stationed at Commander Fleet Activities Sasebo from 1993 to 2001. When Penny’s family lived in Japan they lived onboard the Navy base in Base Housing. Andre, Cadmon, Jason and Penny did learn to speak, write and read in Japanese; then they became fluent in Japanese. When Penny lived at Sasebo she attended DODDS School Sesebo Elementary School from Preschool to the 4th Grade; she even had classmates who she knew ever since Preschool and Kindergarten. In 2001 Penny’s parents got assigned to the Pentagon, the Keyes family returned back to the States after being stationed overseas and they lived in Arlington Virginia. Once the school year started in 2001 Penny went into the 5th Grade at Hoffman Boston Elementary School.  
Penny continues to receive many benefits from the United States Government and from the United States Military after her parents died. Jules, Madeline, John, Carol, Max and Michael were able to make Penny as a Military Dependent; they submitted Penny’s Birth Certificate, DD Forms 137 and 1172 along with the certified Legal Guardianship documents. Penny got her Military Dependent ID Card after she turned 10 and she has access to Military Bases.  
In January 2002 Cadmon, Jason and Penny revived funds of $2,082,128 and the funds were put into Cadmon’s Checking Account, Jason’s Checking Account and into Penny’s future Checking Account. After Jason and Penny were born the Keyes Family officially created a College Fund, and the College Fund is going to help pay for Jason and Penny’s college education. Currently there is 800 billion dollars in Penny’s College Fund.  
Penny’s older adopted brother Cadmon was kidnapped by MAD in August 2001. Cadmon is an Ensign in the United States Navy and is a Military Police Officer; he was assigned to Fort Meyers in Arlington Virginia. Every Law Enforcement Personal including the FBI, the CIA, and NCIS have been investigating the kidnapping while they continue to look for Cadmon. Cadmon was 21 when his parents died, he graduated from DODD’s School Ernest J. King High School and he has a Bachelor’s Degree from the United States Naval Academy. After Cadmon was kidnapped he learned about what happened on 9/11. Growing up Cadmon, Jason and Penny have a great sibling relationship; they never argued with each other. When Cadmon was not on duty he would help take care of his brother and sister. 

Andre and Tara’s families went to Court to talk about the Legal Guardianship of Penny and seeing what is best for her. While they were in the Court Room both sides ended finding out that Penny has dual citizenship with Australia and the United States meaning she can either live in both countries without needing a Visa. Both sides of the family made the decision to have Penny live with her Uncle Frankie and her Aunt Madeline in Sasebo Japan and then move in with her Uncle John in 2005. Penny’s Aunt Madeline is an American Citizen as she serves in the United States Navy and was stationed at Commander Fleet Activities Sasebo in 2001. Madeline filled out all the paperwork to have Penny live with her and Frankie in Japan, all the paperwork got filled out quickly and were approved. Penny moved in with her Aunt and Uncle and returning back to Sasebo as well. Madeline was able to enroll Penny into the DODDS’ schools and Penny transferred back to the Sasebo Elementary School. It took a while for Penny to get use to living with her Aunt and Uncle and then she learned that her relatives are there for her.

Shortly after Penny was born Andre and Tara made the decision to have Andre and Tara’s families be Cadmon, Jason and Penny’s Legal Guardians. Andre and Tara’s families did received the legal papers as they agree to be the Legal Guardians and both sides are aware of the terms. The Legal Guardian Papers are recognized by the Courts in the United States, and in Australia. Cadmon, Jason and Penny’s maternal and paternal relatives are their Legal Guardians. Vice Admiral Jules Keyes, Mrs. Annie Keyes, Carol, Max, John, Madeline and Michael received legal advice from the Navy’s JAG Corps so that way they can be there to take care of Cadmon, Jason and Penny. Tara’s family received legal advice from a very good Law Firm. When Penny is in Australia she stays at her grandparents Mansion and the Mansion Address is her legal address in Australia. After Penny turns 18 she will get an International Driver’s License and she does have a Maryland Driver’s License. Both sides of the families agree that Penny can come to Australia during her Summer Vacations, and be attending school in the States, in any Military Base and U.S Territory.

As Penny is well taken care of, her maternal and paternal relatives along with Child and Family Services make sure that Penny doesn’t get displaced or being taken away. If someone outside the family takes Penny without their permission NCIS, the FBI, Interpol and the Police will come after them and arrest them. 

When Penny returned back to Japan it actually turns out that the all kids in Penny’s new 5th Grade Class at Sasebo Elementary School are her classmates who she grew up with in Japan; they all knew each other ever since Kindergarten and they always been in the same classrooms from Kindergarten to the 5th Grade. When Penny walked in through the door of her classroom she recognized all of the other kids who she knows. Penny was so happy and excited to see her classmates again; and all the other kids in the classroom were so happy and excited to see Penny again. It was a happy reunion for Penny and her classmates. Penny did got introduced to her other fellow 5th Graders in the other 5th Grade Class at school and they became friends.  
Penny and her classmates were in the same Kindergarten Class at the Sasebo Elementary School when they lived at Commander Fleet Actitives Sasebo and Penny was the youngest student in the Kindergarten Class. When they were all attending Ernest J. King Middle High School and Annapolis Senior High School all the other students call them the Sasebo Brigade. They are been there for each other and they are always there for Penny. The Sasebo Brigade does everything with each other at school, outside of school, speaking Japanese to each other and inviting each other to their Birthday Parties; their friendship never ends. Everyone in the Sasebo Brigade give Penny a nickname back when they were in Kindergarten; Penny’s nickname chosen by them is Captain. The reason why they call Penny Captain is that she talks, acts and thinks like a Navy Captain. All their parents actually knew each other from the Military Service when they lived at Sasebo and when their parents learned what happened to Penny’s dad on 9/11 they got really upset that they lost a fellow Naval Personal.  
After Penny moved back to Japan the Hoffman-Boston Elementary School in Arlington Virginia sent Penny a yearbook. Inside the yearbook contains messages, phone numbers and email address from her classmates from Arlington. Penny still stays in touch with her classmates from Arlington Virginia. She graduated from the Sasebo Elementary School in 2003 and she went to Ernest J. King Middle High School from 2003 to 2005.  
By the time the summer 2005 rolled in Penny moved back to the States once she finished the school year and starting to live with her Uncle John in Annapolis Maryland, she moved into his house and his house became her new home. All of Penny’s Classmates from Japan also returned back to the states in 2005 and all of them start to attend Annapolis Senior High School.

Penny did get introduced to Professor Von Slickstein and Dr. Brenda Bradford; she learned the both of them saved their Uncle John’s life. All the kids and teens who live in Annapolis know that John works for the Annapolis Police Department and Penny did made news friends in Annapolis as well. Everyone in Annapolis knows John and they start to know Penny. The Annapolis Police and every criminal know that John takes care of his Niece; and they always understand when John needs to leave the station. Penny did get introduced to Chief Quimby and everyone at the Annapolis Police Department; she also got to meet the Police Officers and Detectives who knew and worked with her mom Tara. As an Uncle and a Legal Guardian John is always there for his Niece Penny and would not let anything bad happen. It took a while for Penny to adjust being in the States after living overseas.

Penny started her freshmen year at Annapolis Senior High School in August 2005 at the age of 13 and turned 14 that year in October. Through the year while Penny continues to grow up she is the youngest student in her classroom even though her classmates are older than her by a year or two. Being the youngest kid in the classroom has its perks, every classroom always has the oldest and youngest kid. At Annapolis Senior High School her teachers have been teaching her a lot of History, Science, Math, Military Tactics, and how to shoot, care and clean a rifle. Penny has been doing a lot of Physical Training, demolition training and underwater training with Lieutenant JG Tony Mendez. She has been doing Martial Arts training and Combat Training with Sergeant Major Yoshi Jones. All the training and Martial Arts is actually preparing Penny for her feature life if she plans to serve in the Military.

Penny’s maternal grandparents Chandler and Rose Keyes are well known Billionaires; they think of other people and donate to charity. Sam and Rose have a nice big house in Sydney Australia and a Mansion in Annapolis Maryland. Chandler and Rose were very proud of their daughter Tara when she served with the Annapolis Police Department. Penny’s paternal grandfather Vice Admiral Jules Keyes is the new Superintendent of the United States Naval Academy, her Uncle Max Keyes in the United States Navy as a Commander and he is a United States Naval Academy Professor. Penny’s Aunt Captain Carol Keyes is an F-18 Hornet Pilot and her Uncle Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes is an F-18 Hornet Pilot; the four of are a big influence on Penny. Penny’s older maternal cousins Cal and Kurt graduated from the United States Naval Academy and they serve in the Royal Australian Navy. Her older paternal fraternal twin cousins Fred and Linda are Midshipman’s at the United States Naval Academy and her paternal cousin Sam is a senior at Annapolis Senior High School. Fred and Linda will be graduating from the Naval Academy next year in 2009 and Sam will be graduating from Annapolis Senior High School next year in 2009. Fred and Linda are four years older than Penny and Sam is a year older than Penny. The Keyes would always go watch Naval Academy Football and Basketball Games when the team is playing at home in Annapolis; and Penny loves going to the Naval Academy Midshipmen Games.  
Sam is always there for his cousin Penny, keeping her company so that way she won’t be lonely and he knows what happens when his cousin Penny gets mad. Sam was really devastated and heart broken when he learned that his Uncle Andre died on 9/11 and he knew it was really difficult it was for his hard for his cousin Penny to lose her dad that day. When Sam was processing the death of his uncle he was worried about what was going to happened to Penny; then he learned that his dad and his relatives are Penny’s legal guardians. 

Another thing we don’t know about Penny is that she is the youngest granddaughter and as well being the youngest cousin on both sides of the families.

The Gadget House officially became a Smart House when Penny was in the hospital and now Jarvis takes care of everything. Now Jarvis pays for all the bills, taxes, and insurance so Gadget doesn’t have to struggle with them; all the taxes, insurances, bills, and their cars are paid off. Gadget and Penny are debt free. The house was cleaned and disinfected; the fridge and cabinets are fully stocked with food and drinks. One thing about the Gadget House is that the house construction was completed in March 1999 and it is a wonderful home. John purchased the house in 1999 and he actually used all the money that was in his College Fund as it was the right amount. Since John purchased the house with his College Fund there is no Home Mortgage or Home Loan; the house belongs to him. Luckily John is not in Loan Debt or in Mortgage Debt.

Penny and her cousin Sam are now in their Senior Year at Annapolis Senior High School in Annapolis Maryland. She got her intelligence from her grandfather Vice Admiral Jules Keyes. Both cousins did the photo shoots for their Senior Pictures and for the yearbook as they have been paid. Sam and Penny are in the Navy JROTC Program, the both of them have been a doing JROTC since their freshmen year. Penny loves JROTC and the United States Navy. She is on the Annapolis Senior High School Navy JROTC Ladies Unarmed Drill Team; she has been on the team since her freshmen year. Her current rank is Cadet Commander and in her JROTC Company she is the Company Commander. During her four years of Navy JROTC Penny has always distinguished herself by meritorious achievement, highest combined average for overall scholastic standing and aptitude in NJROTC unit activities, having highest overall academic achievement in school including the Naval Science Courses; she also always demonstrates an exceptional military aptitude, good citizenship, exemplary conduct, and dedication to the NJROTC program. 

At Annapolis Senior High School Penny is an Honor Student with straight A’s and being on the Honor Roll. She is currently ranked first in her class as her GPA is a 4.5, she has taken AP Classes and Honor Classes since Freshmen Year. Penny has been awarded the President’s Award for Educational Achievement, the National Merit Award, the Honor Roll Award, The State AP Scholar Award, Maryland AP Scholar of the Year, AP Scholar Award, AP Scholar with Honors Award, AP Scholar with Distinction Award and the National AP Scholar Award. Penny was on the Honor Roll at Sasebo Elementary School, and Ernest J. King Middle High School; she has been on the Annapolis Senior High School Honor Roll since her freshmen year. During her Junior Year Penny officially received her Varsity Letter and Varsity Jacket for Navy JROTC Unarmed Drill Team, Navy JROTC and Academics; she has worn her Varsity Jacket ever since.  
At school Penny goes to each Annapolis Senior High School Homecoming Dance, each Annapolis Senior High School Navy JROTC Military Ball and she went to her Junior Prom as well. During her freshman year Penny was selected and named as Homecoming Lady, sophomore year Penny was selected and named as Homecoming Duchess, junior year Penny was selected and named as Homecoming Princess; she was selected and named Prom Queen at her Junior Prom. When Penny attended her JROTC Military Balls through the years she was selected and named for the title of Lady her freshmen year, named and selected for the title of Duchess her sophomore year and name and selected for the title Princess her junior year.

Penny did attend the United States Naval Academy Summer Seminar and she had a really good time. When Penny is wearing her Navy JROTC Uniform she really  
looks like her dad and even Sam can see the resemblance. Penny and her teammates went down to Pensacola Florida for the JROTC National Drill Team Competition in April 2008 and they came in First Place; during the Competition Penny did a solo Drill Exhibition and she came in First Place.  
Penny never gets into fights and she always stayed out of trouble. She is also kind to other students, and Penny never gets into trouble at School. Penny works very hard and she always gets her home work turn in on time. She also graduated from the D.A.R.E Program and the G.R.E.A.T Program. In JROTC Penny participates in every JROTC Event and does community services with her fellow cadets, she helps her fellow Cadets sent care packages and Christmas cards to the Military Personals who are in the Middle East. Everyone loves the fact that Penny actually cares and supports the Military Troops; Penny received a letter from the Military Personals thanking her for the care packages.

Penny and her best friend Jun Huang have known each other since Kindergarten; when they are together Penny is Ferro and Jun is Spunkmeyer. After moving back to Japan Penny and Jun were so happy to see each other again. Jun is planning to attend The Virginia Military Institute and he is planning to serve in the United States Navy. Penny and Jun like do fun things together and their friendship is impossible to mess with. Jun’s mom and dad are Commanders in the United States Navy. Commander Henry Huang is a United States Naval Academy Professor and Commander Melisa Huang is a Trauma Counselor at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Jun parents and Penny’s dad were classmates at the United States Naval Academy and the three of them graduated from the United States Naval Academy in 1985. They were stationed at Commander Fleet Activities Sasebo and their kids attended the same Elementary School there. When Jun and Penny first met each other in Kindergarten they became best friends. The two have them have been dating each other since the 9th Grade as their relationship is strong, Jun and Penny do have feelings for each other. Henry, Melisa, and Andre knew that Jun and Penny will get married when they are older. When Penny was starting to show signs of PTSD Jun and his parents realized something was not right. Penny told Jun and his parents what happened to her dad on 9/11, how she felt when she lost her dad and about 9/11. Jun and family helped Penny while she was going through a though time dealing with her dad’s death.  
A week before Penny got sick she went to her Homecoming Dance and she had a great time. When Annapolis Senior High School was having the Coronation Ceremony during Spirit Week Penny was officially crowned Homecoming Queen and Jun Huang was officially crowned Homecoming King.

The United States of America is now officially debt free, the economy is up as everyone has a job, business and the Stock Market are up at a good number; the Taxes are cut down. Everyone has very good health and dental insurance.

In Annapolis Maryland there is an unidentified female ODST who has been doing very good deeds by helping around town and protecting Annapolis as the ODST is a good citizen. The ODST is a good citizen who has compassion, integrity, selfless acts of heroism, bravery, courage, gallantry, devotion and never has actual conflict with an enemy. The City of Annapolis is glad to have the Helljumper around and they call the ODST the Rookie due to the fact that the crime fighter is a teenager. The young ODST cares about the lives of others and putting herself in harm's way for the safety of innocent people. Everyone is always carious and really wants to know the true identity of the ODST. 

If you are ever wonder who the ODST Rookie is it turns out that 16 year old Penny Keyes is the ODST Rookie and nobody knows that is her.  
The ODST Rookie saved Officer Brain Harris’ life when he had a serious allergic reaction, and she helped Sister Rose when she was in a car accident. The Rookie also came to the rescue at an Annapolis Senior High School Football Game when the mascot of the opposite team became uncontrollable; everyone at the game was glad that the ODST step in. She even helped out with the Annapolis Senior High School Red Ribbon Campaign.

In the Halo Universe Orbital Drop Shocker Troopers are an elite special operations component of the UNSC Marine Corps and the Corps rapid reaction force. They are distinguished by their unconventional method of deployment, known as "transorbital support interdiction. 

Penny continues to do her duty to protect her Uncle, other people and foil Dr. Claw’s plans. The Annapolis Police Department doesn’t even know or realize that Penny has been foiling Dr. Claw’s plans and that she saves the world from harm. As a crime fighter Penny does things above and beyond the call of duty; she exhibits exceptional courage, extraordinary decisiveness and presence of mind along with unusual swiftness of action, regardless of her personal safety, in an attempt to save or protect human life. She shows honor, courage, integrity, gallantry, and devotion. Penny is brave, reliable, caring, motivated, intelligent, fearless, trustworthy, noble, bold, a good character and altered; being a good American Australian Citizen protecting her country and others with having heroic deeds, exceptional conduct and being involved exemplary; serving justice, saving other people’s lives and getting them out of harm’s way. She knows all about the true meaning of the Golden Rule as she fulfills her duties.

While Penny currently walks into the living room she is starting to feel the heat coming out of the vents. The entire house is clean and organized as it looks very beautiful as everything is in place; the fridge and the cabinets are fully stocked with food and drinks. There is a Law Enforcement Shadow Box for Penny’s mom and a Military Shadow Box for Penny’s dad. The smart house is three stories; they are a total of five bedrooms as all five bedrooms have their own walk in bathrooms and walk in closet, a well built finished basement along with a decent size storm safe room, a finished attic, smart tech technology, and a nice big backyard surrounded by a tall fence. 

One of the coolest features of this house is there are Replicators all over the house. The Replicators machine can create and recycle things and also has the ability to give a person anything they ask for.

A female Ginger Tabby Cat and a female Calico Cat run down the stairs while they are meowing with delight and the bells on their collars are jiggling; they take turns rubbing against Commander Keyes and Penny while they purr. Commander Keyes and Penny pet Ariel and Aurora.  
Ariel and Aurora are sisters born from the same litter; the both of them are declawed and spayed. Their previous owner couldn’t take them with them to Europe. Commander Michael Keyes adopted Ariel and Penny’s family adopted Aurora in August 2001 from the same animal shelter; at that time both cats were happy to be adopted into loving families and made themselves at home real quickly. When Aurora and Penny first met it was love at first sight and Aurora loves Penny dearly. Both cats love to be around each other, other people and other animals; they love to be hanging out with Brain. When Penny moved in with her Uncle John, John decided to let Aurora live with them; Aurora is fond of John. 

“Penny I’m going to take very good care of you. I will be staying here at the house and I am here for you. Nobody is going to take you away from your home or try to claim this house as their own, this is your home. Everything is going to be alright, and your Uncle John is going to be patched up. While I’m here in Annapolis there is no needs of formalities, just call me Uncle Mike. Later on today I’m going to show some of your dad’s stuff. Your Drill Team Coach sent me a schedule to keep me inform of the days for practice, games, and competitions. Penny how are you feeling right now?” Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes says.

“That is great to know that you’re going to be here with me Uncle Mike. I’m feeling happy to be home now.” Penny replied.

“I’m glad to know that you’re happy to be back at home. Just remember to take it easy; you will resume school on Monday.” Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes says.

An AI named Jarvis pops up on the Holotank as both Commander Keyes and Penny turns their heads towards him feeling surprised to see an AI. Jarvis is dressed in the new United States Marine Corps Battle Dress Uniform with the rank insignia of Captain and his hair is cut to standards. His avatar color is blue and he has the voice of Jarvis from the 2008 Iron Man Movie.

“Hello Commander Keyes and Penny. My name is Jarvis and it’s nice to finally meet you; as an AI I’m have been officially programmed to take care of the house and you Penny as well. You have nothing to worry about, I’m going to take every good of you and you won’t feel alone; AI’s are friendly. Professor Slickstein and his fellow Scientists are going to take care of John and get him back on his feet; and everything is going to be alright.” Jarvis says.

“Likewise Jarvis, I’m now glad to have some like you around. Jarvis how long can you live, who created you and won’t you go rampant?” Penny asks.

“As an AI I can live for a long time and I will never go rampant; I pay all the bills, loans, taxes, and insurance so you and John don’t have to struggle. Professor Slickstein, Kristen and Amanda created me. Your cars, all the insurances and all the Bills are paid off; you and John also are debt free. There are no more loans and no more House Mortgage, and this is your home. Penny I know how you feel, and I never like seeing anyone get hurt. A girl always needs a wing-man or wing-woman. You can always ask me questions and I will give you an answer. We can always talk about different things that on your mind. If you need me just say my name and I will answer; you can always talk to me kiddo. Penny you’re never alone, and you got me in your life now.” Jarvis says.

Penny reads the note left by Dr. Brenda Bradford.

Penny  
I won’t be here in town for the rest of the day since I’m going to be talking with other Scientist about the test results from the IQ Test you did. Don’t worry about anything, Jarvis is programmed to help and to take care of things now and he’s is going to take very good care of you; he is the new AI. Professor Slickstien and I created some new Gadgets for you to use and to play with and the Gadgets are for you to keep. I left the Gadgets inside your room and there are instructions on how to use them. I will see you later.  
Brenda”)

Penny goes up the stairs into her bedroom; she puts her shoes into the closet and puts on her slippers. Her bedroom is a Nautical Themed Bedroom with the wall colors are Navy Blue and Pink, a white twin size day bed with a Navy Blue and Pink bed set; a Toshiba All-in-One PX35T-AST2G01 Desktop with speakers, printer and a scanner pop up on the desk, a bookshelf filled with a lot of books and textbooks. There is a Replicator mounted on the wall that can be easily removed. A TV is mounted on the wall and below there is a DVD Player. There is a Blue Angels poster on the wall and a night light plug into an outlet. On the bookshelf there is a piggy bank filled up with Penny’s birthday money, allowance, and Christmas money that she has been saving up. A special projector for a Holographic Environment Simulator is hooked and connected on the ceiling. In her closet are her Navy JROTC Uniforms, Drill Team Uniforms, all of her clothes along with traditional Japanese and traditional African clothes in her closet. On a wall self there are tiaras with a specter and trophies; sashes are hanging and a framed photo from Penny’s 16th Birthday. There are two American Girls Dolls on Penny’s bed, as one has dark skin tone with curly black hair and brown eyes and the other one has light skin tone with brown black hair and blue eyes. Penny got both dolls for Birthday and she loves the American Girl Doll Company. A vanity mirror is hanging on the wall as there is a pink platform on the floor.

Inside Penny’s walk in bathroom it is a Nautical Theme with a Navy Blue and Pink wall colors, the backsplash and floor title are white.  
All of a certain out of the blue moment the specter and a pair of pink Pointe Shoes on the shelf starts to glow as pink glitter is floating around. Both specter and Pointe Shoes are magical items as both have special abilities. Also in Penny’s bedroom there is a cork piece board hanging on the wall, on the board has articles and photos that talk about what happened at the Pentagon on 9/11/01. Penny has been investigating, she wants to know why the United States was under attack and how the awful event caused the death of her dad. 

Penny sees the Gadgets left for her and she is carious about the items. The Gadgets for Penny to use are a new Smart Watch, two behind the ear hearing aids that can help block out any noise that might upset Penny, and a Computer that is disguised as a book.  
The Smart Watch has an Encryption Mechasiman that can help Penny Encrypt or Decrypt anything, a laser, and it also allows Penny to use any Gadget. The Computer Book can give Penny information about anyone or anything, a digital map, a jamming system, a hacking system, a remote control system, a laser, and a slot where she can insert a digital camera. Each page in the book has a different interface.  
Penny reads the note that shows the instructions and detail about the Gadgets.

“The Smart Watch has a lot of cool features with Encryption Mechasiman that can help you Encrypt or Decrypt anything, a laser, a universal remote control and it also allows you to use any Gadget. If you want to use a Gadget just simply say Go Go Gadget along with the name of the device. The two ear hearing aids were created to help block out any noise for when you get upset and they will help ease things. The Computer Book can help give you any information about anyone or anything, has a digital map, a jamming system, a hacking system, a remote control system, a laser, and a slot where you can insert a digital camera; each page in the book has a different interface.  
Brenda”

Now Penny is asking Jarvis some questions in ASL and conversations in ASL are in bold.

“Jarvis what it’s like to live in outer space?” Penny asks.

“Living in space is quiet, peaceful, and so much fun. In space you’re living inside a space station, a heavily terraformed planet, or in a community inside a dome that is a safe environment, you can see planets, and other things out in space.” Jarvis replies.

“Jarvis do you think someday Scientist will explore the galaxy and planets will be terraformed?” Penny asks.

“Yes of course scientist will travel, and planets will be terraformed. After terraforming colonies will be established, a good firm government steps in, encouraged the population to grow and expanded. Everyone enjoy living on the colonies, my favorite colony planet from the HALO Series is Reach.” Jarvis replies.

“How far is the moon from Earth?” Penny asks.

“The distance between Earth and the moon is 238,900 miles.” Jarvis says.

Penny turns on the TV and it looks like the Local News Station is on.

“There is a young crime fighter who is been doing good deeds and protecting Annapolis Maryland. This young hero wearing ODST Armor while out in town and everyone’s been calling her the Rookie. The ODST was last seen three weeks ago at an Annapolis Senior High School Football Game as she leaped into action by stopping the Saint Thomas Spartan’s Mascot Thomas the Spartan after he became uncontrollable. The Rookie saved Officer Brian Harris’ life when he suffered from a serious allergic reaction and she helped Sister Rose when she was in a car accident. Who is the person behind the visor?” The Male Reporter says.

Now Penny is having some flashbacks from her past.

Penny’s first memory shows her at the age of five in 1997, currently she is at Navy-Marine Memorial Stadium seeing her Uncle Mike graduating from the United States Naval Academy and getting his commissioned as an Ensign in the United States Navy. The graduation ceremony at the United States Naval Academy is one the greatest events and the graduates get commissioned as Ensigns and as Second Lieutenants. All the members of the Keyes family traveled to Annapolis Maryland to see Michael graduate. 

The Class of 1997 tosses their Midshipman Covers in the air as the Blue Angles fly above the stadium; while all the Covers fall back down onto the ground Ensign Michael Keyes’ Midshipman Cover lands onto five year old Penny’s lap and the Keyes family is smiling seeing that a Midshipman’s Cover landed in Penny’s lap. Her first memory is a good one as she retrieved a Midshipman’s Cover, and retrieving a Midshipman’s Cover is a tradition.

The next memory shows at Penny at the age of nine attending her dad’s funeral at Arlington National Cemetery in September 2001. Both sides of the family, family friends, Military Personals and friends are attending a Military Funeral for Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes. Taps is being played as the flag is being folded. A United States Navy Honor Guard Member recites the words; a Naval Personal bends down on his knees and then he hands the folded flag with a pair of Naval Aviator Wings to nine year old Penny. Penny is sitting down in the front row; she accepts the flag and now holding the flag in her hands. F-14 Tomcats fly right above in the sky doing a Missing Man Formation. A Naval Officer puts a copy of Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes’ dog tags around Penny’s neck.

Once Penny is finished looking through the box she puts her hand onto a scanner on her desj, after scanning all her information shows up on a plasma screen. Penny starts to read her info.

(Information about Penny Keyes  
Name: Penny Marilyn Keyes  
Date of Birth: October 13th 1991  
Age: 16  
Birthplace: Bethesda Maryland  
Hospital Born At: Walter Reed Medical Center  
Time of Birth: 0600 Hours (6:00 AM)  
Nationally: Australian American Dual Citizenship  
Hair Color: Back  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 5ft 5in  
Weight: 89 pounds  
Blood Type: 0+  
Home: Annapolis Maryland  
Parents: Father Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes United States Navy Deceased February 8th 1964-Stepember 11th 2001  
Mother Lieutenant Commander Tara Keyes United States Navy Deceased Maiden Name: Keyes February 1st 1964-Janurary 15th 1992  
Siblings: Ensign Cadmon Keyes United States Navy (Was kidnapped in August 2001) Jason Keyes 1989-2003

After Penny reads her information she places her hand over her heart and the next thing that happens that we didn’t see coming is that Penny is actually turning herself into an AI. Penny now has a very special ability to transform herself into an AI and she can always turn herself back into her regular Human Form.

Penny starts to change very quickly as her entire body turns into her AI Avatar with an appearance of a 16 year Japanese women that it’s censored by geometric patterns over. Her body appears with blue skin, black hair and brown eyes, and symbols scrolling down her body. While the transformation continues to happen Penny’s brain and mind develops into a brain and a mind of a highly intelligence AI with an IQ that is off the charts. As her brain and mind changes Penny looks through a holographic closet and then she picks out an outfit. For her AI avatar Penny chose the appearance of an F-18 Hornet Pilot wearing a Flight Suit and Combat Boot as her hair is in a bun.

Now as a Smart AI Penny is an extremely advanced AI, described once as "a generational leap" in AI technology. Penny doesn’t have limitations in her dynamic memory-processor matrix, meaning she can not only be taught a vast wealth of information, but can learn and comprehend from her surroundings; even her introspection and creativity expand. Her new AI Matrix is created by sending electric bursts through neural pathways of a human brain. The pathways are replicated in a superconducting nano-assemblage. Her advanced software consisting of a Riemann matrix for higher-function processing and her matrix can be downloaded into a data crystal chip for mobility. As a Smart AI Penny can do anything that a Smart AI can do; in addition, she is proficient with United States military hardware and can run both warships and stations entirely by herself. She can be transferred among various computer systems, either through a data crystal chip or simply through close physical proximity to a computer system (though it appears that the method of transfer depends on the sophistication of available technology). And as an AI Penny can hack into any computer system and she can’t be caught.

Penny looks at her new self in the mirror while she is talking in her point of view.

(In her point of view  
“I can’t believe that I can turn myself into an AI and everything is different in this life span. I wonder how Jarvis is going to react seeing me as an AI.)

After talking in her point of view Penny disappears from the Holo tank and now she is inside a special network frame for AI’s. Jarvis approaches Penny as he is feeling very excited with a smile.

“Welcome to the world of the AI’s and now you have a special ability to turn into one. I’m very happy and excited to have you in my world.” Jarvis says.  
“It is incredible to be an AI and be in a different life form. Jarvis what can I do as an AI?” Penny asks.  
“You are a Smart AI you can do anything you want to do. You’re also proficient with United States Military hardware; you can run both warships and stations entirely by yourself. As an AI you can transferred yourself among various computer systems, either through a data crystal chip or simply through close physical proximity to a computer system.” Jarvis says.

“What about hacking and how long I can live as an AI?” Penny asks.

“As an AI you live for a very long time without going through rampancy and you can hack without getting caught. (He snaps his fingers as aural lights come into contact with the dog tags around Penny’s neck).” Jarvis says.

“Jarvis can you please tell me why the aural lights that came into contact with the dog tags?” Penny asks.

“Those aural lights now give the dog tags the ability to grant wishes. You make many wishes as you want and you’ll never run out of wishes; there is no danger at all.” Jarvis says. 

After Jarvis gives his answer Penny places her right hand onto her shoulder and she starts to return to her human form.

Once Penny returns to her normal self she is now back in her room wearing her outfit from today.

While Penny is talking to the readers and audience her voice changes and she now has the voice of Commander Penny Keyes from HALO 2. The voice change is permanent due to Penny continuing to grow.

“To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first, you need to believe in the impossible. You see a teenager standing in the middle of a bedroom that’s me, my name is Penny Keyes. I am the ODST Rookie but nobody knows it’s me and my story is pretty simple. To the outside world I am just a 16 year old high school senior at Annapolis Senior High School. As an ODST I have been fighting crime and helping around Annapolis. I’m glad that I protect Annapolis Maryland from any harm and try to prevent any more tragedies from happening. Some people think I’m too young and to scrawny to be fighting crime; they don’t want to hear what I have to say and always sidelining me. Crime fighters come in different ages and sizes as they can fight crime in their own ways. Heroes are born and some people become heroes when they receive their superpowers. Being an ODST I am committed to serve and protecting others. If was in the HALO Universe I would definitely be an ODST, first feet into hell and back again."

Annapolis Police Department Chief Quimby’s Office

The Annapolis Police Department is home to the city’s Police force knowing to serve and protect Annapolis Maryland and fighting off Dr. Claw. The place is easy to find for people and where criminals are cooperative every time there taken down to the station.

Chief Ryan Quimby’s Office is a nice decent office with open space, really good furniture from IKEA, and two big windows to get a nice view of Annapolis. His office is always a special place in the Police Department.

Currently Chief Quimby is sitting down at his desk hearing a knock on the door.

Quimby is a dedicated man with a heart of gold who is loyal, smart, well alerted and caring. He became the Chief of the Annapolis Police Department back in April 1998. Yet he is patient; he eventually learned to accept the self destruct messages even when they literally blow up in front of him. Quimby has always been there for John, and Penny and he really cares about them. As a Police Chief and as a dad he understands that John is his Niece’s legal guardian and taking care of her. Chief Quimby first met Penny in 2005 when she moved to Annapolis and he got to know her.  
The Annapolis Police Department is always there for Penny as she has a place in their hearts, a lot of the Police Officers and Detectives have known Penny since she was a new born baby.

“Come in.” Chief Quimby says.

Cadet Andrew Quimby enters the Chief’s office after Chief Quimby calls him into his office. 

Chief Quimby’s nephew Andrew Quimby is a Cadet at the Police Academy and he graduates next year. Andrew grew up in Sasebo Japan as a Military Brat, he graduated from Ernest J. King Middle High School and graduated from St John’s College; he used to babysit Penny when Frankie and Madeline needed a babysitter. 

“Do you want see me Chief Quimby?” Cadet Andrew Quimby asks.

“Yes I wanted to see you; you can go ahead and sit down Andrew. No need of formalities just me Uncle Ryan. ” Chief Quimby says.

Cadet Andrew Quimby sits down in a chair across from Chief Quimby’s desk.

“Andrew I wanted to thank you for helping finding Penny after what happened. If you haven’t found Penny she could get into more danger and you make sure she is safe. I’m glad that to hear that you’re going to become a Police Officer. You can speak freely now.” Chief Quimby says.

“Somebody needs to make that Penny is safe. When I heard learn that she took off I knew that I needed to find her.” Cadet Andrew Quimby replied.  
“It’s good to know that Penny recognizes you and that she feels safe around you. Andrew when was the last time you saw Penny before you found her?” Chief Quimby says.  
“The last time I saw Penny was back in 2005 when she was 13 and I used to babysit her. Can you give me some updates on Penny?” Cadet Andrew Quimby replied.

“Penny will be turning 17 this October and she is now a senior at Annapolis Senior High School. At school Penny is a Cadet in the Annapolis Senior High School Navy JROTC Program as she has done four years of JROTC. She’s on the High School’s Navy JROTC Ladies Unarmed Drill Team. She has straight A’s as she is an Honors Student and she is on the Honor Roll. Penny has been taking a lot of AP Classes and she has received a lot of different Academic Awards.” Chief Quimby says.

“Uncle Ryan does Penny know what college or university she wants to attend?” Cadet Andrew Quimby replied.

“We will find out when Penny applies to different colleges after she turns 17.” Chief Quimby says.

CIA Headquarters Fairfax Virginia

Over at the CIA Headquarters Brain is talking to his boss CIA Special Agent Clayton Webb. Brain is now wearing a new collar that allows him to speak with a human voice and he has the voice of Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck from the HALO Series. Brain is now a fully mature neutered German Sheppard.

One thing we all don’t know the Brain is actually an undercover CIA Agent; his assignment is to protect John and Penny and he has been undercover since 2001. He is always there for John and Penny as he keeps them company. John, Penny and the boys have no idea that Brain is a CIA Agent. As a CIA Agent Brain always follow John around and keeping an eye on him, he really never gets tired of following John. Brain does plays along when Penny gives him directions. He enjoys living the life of a dog; he likes to hang out with other animals and he loves cats. 

We know that the fact that Special Agent Clayton Webb works for the CIA. Yes he is a spook if all of you are wondering. We all had seen Clayton Webb before on J.A.G; he did work out in the field with Knurl Sarah McKenzie and helping Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. Clayton is Brain’s boss as he gives him his assignments.

“Brain as a CIA Agent you have been doing a fantastic job, Commander Keyes and Penny are safe because of you. What happened is not your fault; Bombaboy is responsible for what went on in Annapolis. Brain you can choose to continue protecting them or get reassigned.” Special Agent Clayton Webb says. 

“Webb I would like a request to continue to protect John and Penny; I need to be there for them”. Brain says

“I understand that you want to be there for them Brain. Brain I think it is time for you to tell John and Penny about your assignment as a CIA Agent.” Special Agent Clayton Webb replies.

As Webb told Brain about telling about his assignment now Brain wonders how Penny is going to react. Brain also realizes that Penny would be upset if he walked out of her life.

“Clayton do you really think it’s time for me to them about my identity and my assignment? I don’t know how Penny is going to react when she finds out.” Brain says.

“Things are going to be okay Brain, both John and Penny will always love you for who are either as an Agent or as a pet. Penny is still a teenager while growing. When you tell Penny you need to be patient with her and she will have a reaction on her own time.” Special Agent Clayton Webb replies.


	2. What Goes On

Professor Fuji’s Home Annapolis Maryland

Professor Ted Fuji at home while he is currently reading Penny Keyes’ assignment for science class. As he is reading it Dr. Fuji realized that Penny actually written a Doctoral Thesis on Aviation Science. He is smiling feeling so amazed and stunned; this is one of the best papers he had ever read in his life. He writes an A+ on the right side of the front page with extra credit, he exports a copy of Penny’s Doctoral Thesis through an email; and then he writes a note to Commander Ivan Glassman. Commander Ivan Glassman is a United States Naval Academy Professor as he is on Active Duty in the United States Navy.   
Professor Fuji and Commander Glassman were classmates in High School.

“Dear Commander Ivan Glassman

I’m sending a copy of a Doctoral Thesis written by one of students Penny Keyes for you to read and to review it. When I was reading Penny’s paper I realized that she written a Doctoral Thesis on Aviation Science and I’m her science teacher. She wrote her Doctoral Thesis all by herself as she didn’t need any help at all. Penny is a senior at Annapolis Senior High School and she will be graduating from high school next year in May. I highly recommend that Miss Keyes apply to the United States Naval Academy; she has the skills that a Military Officer uses.   
Sincerely  
Professor Ted Fuji.”  
Professor Fuji sends the email with the attachment.

Professor Gorgonzola’s Lab

Penny walks in through the front door of Professor Gorgonzola’s lab and the Professor walks over towards her. Today the Professor got done making modifications to Penny’s car and it is time to show her. 

“Hello there Penny I’m Professor Gorgonzola and it’s nice to meet you.” Professor Gorgonzola says.

“It’s nice to meet you Professor Gorgonzola.” Penny replied.

“I just got done doing some modifications to your new car and it’s time for me to show you. You’re going to love your new car and all the features.” Professor Gorgonzola says.

“I’m excited to see the features, but I’m not sure how Gadget-Mobile is going to feel about this.” Penny replied. 

Penny and Professor Gorgonzola walk into the Professor’s Lab and he turns on the lights. Inside the lab Gadget-Mobile is on a platform and right next to him is a 2008 Grand Jeep Cherokee with a silver color on the outside. On the back there is a Navy Midshipman Bumper Sticker, and an Annapolis Panthers Bumper Sticker. Penny’s new License Plates are a Maryland License Plate as it says Go Navy. Also on the back of the car there are two sticker decals. The first one says In Loving Memory of My Dad Andre Keyes February 8th 1964-September 11th 2001 with a Lieutenant Commander Gold Leaf Rank Insignia, the second says In Loving Memory of My Mom Tara Keyes February 1st 1964-Janurary 15th 1992.

As soon Penny sees her new car she has the look on her face like if she is surprised. Penny’s new car is named Serina and she is Gadget-Mobile’s sister. Gadget-Mobile and Serina have a strong bond as siblings, and they never argue with each other. Serina has the same features that the Gadget-Mobile has and she is a self driving car with the fact the she is legal do so.

Gadget-Mobile wakes up and he is now talking to Penny.

“Penny this Serina, she is your new car and companion. I never get jealous or upset of any other cars, and you need a car to get yourself around when I’m on duty with John. Serina is my sister and she is one the greatest person I know.” Gadget-Mobile says.

“Professor Gorgonzola Serina looks amazing, and I love the License Plate. Thank you for working on the modifications.” Penny says.

“Yes thank you and it’s a pleasure to meet you Penny.” Serina replied.

“It’s nice to meet you too Serina.” Penny replied.

Serina opens the door and Penny hops into the driver’s seat.

“I’m glad you like her. Serina has the same features as the Gadget-Mobile and she also has the ability to drive herself. Serina would you like to tell Penny all the features?” Professor Gorgonzola says.

“Of course Professor, all the features you get to use are heated leather seats, surround system, GPS, CD player, radio, Bluetooth as you can connect your phone to call, bullet proof, fire proof and bomb proof technology. I do have cargo space, a hitch to carry anything, four wheel drive, and snow chains. As a smart car I have the ability to shape shift myself into anything you want, all you have to do is type into the keyboard and I will transform.” Serina says.

“Wow Serina are these features are really awesome, and can you shape shift yourself into a space craft or a yacht?” Penny asks.

“Yes I can turn into anything you can think of and I will happily travel you through anywhere.” Serina says.

Gadget Smart House

As the afternoon rolls in Penny is currently sitting down in the living room and her Uncle Mike walks into the living room with a box; inside the box are items that belonged to Penny’s dad. Commander Keyes kept his Brother Andre’s stuff so that it will be easier to help Penny remember her dad.Aurora jumps onto the couch and she lies down on Penny’s lap.

“Penny I’m going to show you your dad’s stuff so that way you can know a little bit more of him and remember who he was. (He takes out the Ribbon Rack from the box) These are the ribbons that your dad received as each one of these has a matching medal; and each one of these have a meaning. The Medal and Ribbons are worn on the uniform during an informal event. Your dad was awarded the Medal of Honor when he was an Ensign and the Medal of Honor is the highest awarded to be given in the Military. (He hands Penny her dad’s Naval Academy yearbook) This is your dad’s yearbook from when he attended the United States Naval Academy; the Naval Academy Year Book is called the Lucky Bag. Your dad, Uncle Max, Uncle John, your brother Cadmon, Aunt Carol and I all graduated from the United States Naval Academy. Your cousins Fred and Daisy will be graduating from the Naval Academy next year and now your grandpa is the Superintendent of the United States Naval Academy.” Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes says.

While Penny has the yearbook in front of her she is amazed of what is in front of her. While is looking through she finds a picture of her dad.  
“Whoa the Lucky bag is incredible and I see my dad’s picture. I remembered when you graduated from the Naval Academy, after tossing the covers one of them landed in my lap. That was a great day.” Penny says.

“The Naval Academy Graduation is one of the best traditions that happen every year.” Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes says.

“Uncle Mike when my dad was in the Navy what aircraft did they he flew? During the funeral I remembered there was a pair of Aviator Wings on top of the flag and I knew he was a Naval Aviator.” Penny asks.

“Your dad would fly in an F-14 Tomcat; he loved to fly and he was passionate about it. Your dad was really a great person; he showed a lot of courage and compassion. Everyone really liked him and enjoyed his company. (He pulls takes a picture that shows Penny’s parents attending the United States Naval Academy Ring Dance).” Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes replied.

Aurora meows as she puts her paw on the picture, she recognizes Andre and Tara from the photo. When Andre attended the Naval Academy Ring Dance he invited Tara as his date and Tara said yes.

“Uncle Mike is that my mom and dad in this photo?” Penny asks.

“Yes that is your mom and dad, in this photo the both of them were at the United States Naval Academy Ring Dance. At the Naval Academy the second class Midshipman’s officially receive their Class Ring, they have them blessed by dipping them into the waters of the seven seas. The formal dance happens at the end of their junior year as they are officially permitted to wear their class rings. Your mom and dad wore their class rings, I’m glad that to see you wearing the miniature version of your dad’s United States Naval Academy Class Ring. After you turn 17 this October you can apply to any college or universities of your choice. Do you have any choices of where you want to apply to? You have plenty of time to think.” Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes says.

“I defiantly want to apply to the United States Naval Academy and serve the Navy. The other colleges I picked are the University of Sydney, the University of New South Wales, the University of Technology Sydney, Cal Tech, MIT, and John Hopkins’s University. I’m also planning to apply for scholarships so I don’t have to deal with student loan debts.” Penny replies.

“Your dad gave you his miniature Class Ring on the day you were born and I’m glad to see you wear it. I really love your choice of schools and career Penny, and applying for scholarships is an always a smart plan. Since you dual citizenship you don’t need a student visa. Your Uncle John told me that you did the tests for the ACT, SAT and ASVAB and pretty soon you’re going to get the results. When you apply to Naval Academy we can give you advice and help with your High School Resume. You come from a family that serves in the Navy as the branch is part of you. I always know that you have an interest in Military Service. Penny for the rest of the day I’m going to work on some paperwork; you do something to keep you occupied till dinner time.” Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes says.

“Okay Uncle Mike I’m going to be in my room.” Penny says as Aurora jumps off her lap and heads over to the Cat Condo.

Commander Keyes heads to the guest room while Penny heads towards her bedroom once she goes up the stairs. Once Penny inside her room she pulls out a hard plastic bin that is inside the closet. 

Inside the bin are Sympathy Cards, letters, teddy bears, a copy of the book When Dinosaurs Die: A Guide to Understanding Death (Dino Life Guides for Families), a Pink Memorial Rosary and a Saint Michael United States Navy Medal. Penny received these cards, teddy bears with messages, and letters from other people; some of her classmates from Hoffman Boston Elementary School give her the Rosary, the Saint Michael Medal and the book. After 9/11 a lot of students at Hoffman Boston Elementary School including Penny received teddy bears from across the country. The Teddy Bears give Penny a lot of comfort.  
Penny is now talking to the audience.

“I lost my dad during the 9/11 attacks on the Pentagon when I was nine years old almost 10 at that time. I saw American Airlines Flight 77 crash into the west side of the Pentagon and that watching that crash was really scary. My dad’s death was very hard for me to deal with; and once I learned how my dad died I was so traumatized. When I went to the therapist I ended up being diagnosed with PTSD and went through therapy. My older brother Jason ran away from home on the evening of September 12th 2001, I haven’t seen or heard from him since. I didn’t understand why Jason ran away and it felt like he abandoned me. Talking to the therapist and the trauma counselor really helped. There were some days when I would be hiding and hiding made things better; my Uncle Frankie and Aunt Madeline knew where to find me. I received a lot of Sympathy Cards, teddy bears, and letters from other people from other people across the country and from other countries as well; some of my classmates give me a Rosary, a Saint Michael Medal and a book. The book helped me learn what happens when someone dies. The teddy bears that I received give me a lot of comfort and I still hold onto them. 9/11 is one of the worst days in my life, innocent people lost their lives because of what mean people did. If I could time travel I would travel back to 2001 and prevent 9/11 from happening. Back 2001 I thought I was going to be left behind, and I never want to end up in foster care. It turns out that my grandparents, aunt and uncles on both sides of the family are my legal guardians. I moved to back to Sasebo Japan leaving everything behind back in Arlington Virginia. After I moved I received a yearbook from Hoffman Boston Elementary School as it filled with messages and email addresses from my classmates and I still stay in touch with them. My relatives have always been there for me as I’m glad to see them. By the time I was 13 I moved to Annapolis Maryland and started to live with my Uncle John. If my dad was here he would be a Captain and I would be known as the Captain’s daughter; the boys would go crazy as their hearts are pounding and ask Captain Keyes for permission to date his daughter. When I am a little bit older I want to graduate from the United States Naval Academy and be an Officer in the United States Navy.” Penny says to the audience.

Penny puts the dog tags into her hands and makes two wishes.

“I wish that Hong Kong will always be a happy British Territory permanently and not be handover to China; I also wish that the cancer disease doesn’t exist.” Penny says as she is signing.

The dog tags glow and now Penny’s wishes have officially come true. 

Now the Cancer Disease doesn’t exist in any universe and everyone around the world is now cancer free. History has been rewritten as Hong Kong wasn’t handed over to China in 1997, and is a happy British Territory. The people of Hong Kong are citizens of the United Kingdom, have the right to roam around Europe and are citizens of the European Union. Of course the people of Hong Kong are happier being under British Rule and they love the Queen.

It looks like Penny some really good wishes and people no longer suffering from cancer.

MAD HQ 

The scene changes and now we are seeing Dr. Claw’s hideout.

MAD HQ is the location of Dr. Claw and his evil organization called MAD. The place looks creepy, and kooky on the outside; on the inside the HQ isn’t scary at all in fact it is decorated with beautiful pictures, banners, and sculptures; there are shiny pretty electrical chandeliers bringing light into the place.   
We all have known Dr. Claw as an evil villain with his evil schemes causing so much chaos and mayhem for humanity. John is always trying his best to bring him down, it turns out that Penny is the one who foils Dr. Claw’s plans. 

The ODST Rookie has always causes mayhem for MAD, other criminals are terrified when they see the ODST and they won’t commit any crimes for weeks. The MAD Agents are always trying to figure out who is the ODST Rookie is and the ODST is always one step ahead of them.

It turns out that Dr. Claw comes from a family of criminals and his sister Kaylee wasn’t a criminal. The Claw Family really never wanted Kaylee to be a criminal and really want her to have a normal life. Sadly Kaylee was killed in the 9/11 Attacks on the Pentagon and she was on Active Duty in the United States Navy at that time. She was laid to rest at Arlington National Cemetery with full Military Honors. When Dr. Claw found out his sister died on 9/11 he was angry, heartbroken, distraught, and depressed, his heart felt like it shattered into millions of piece when Dr. Claw learned about many innocent people lost their lives on 9/11. Every year on 9/11 Dr. Claw would visit his sister’s resting place and he always puts fresh flowers. 

Eventually Dr. Claw learned who was responsible for the attacks and he did actually strike back with a bio hazard in the Middle East. 

Dr. Claw went to a Grief Support Group after he lost his sister; he shared his story of how he lost his sister Kaylee at the Pentagon on 9/11. When Dr. Claw was the Support Group John Keyes was also there, John shared his story of how he lost his brother Andre at the Pentagon on 9/11. During the Group Session Dr. Claw listened to John’s story and he did felt terrible with the fact that his enemy John had lost a love one on 9/11.

Back in September 2001 Dr. Claw’s minions try to attempt to kidnap nine year old Penny when she attending the Funeral Service for her dad at Arlington National Cemetery. They wanted to distract to John while he was grieving and trying to make things easier for him. The MAD Agents were hiding behind the bushes ready to leap into action while being quiet and sneaky. As the henchmen’s were behind the bushes they watch the Navy representative presenting the folded American Flag to Penny and that were they start to realize that they can’t kidnap Penny. When Dr. Claw found out what his henchmen were up to he was so furious with them, and he never told his minions to kidnap Penny. 

The reason for why Dr. Claw has been committing so many crimes is due to the fact that he is wants to get revenge for sister’s death and been committing crimes since 2001.

Like always Dr. Claw is sitting in his usual spot watching a DVR recording of today’s episode of The Young and The Restless as he wants to know what is really going on. Out all of Soap Operas the Young and The Restless is Dr. Claw’s favorite and even a lot of bad guys love to watch the different Soap Operas. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a mad crazy scientist walks into the room holding a formula that is in the form of pills. The pills were invented so that can transform into the Aliens who are members of the Covenant from the HALO Series. Dr. Spectrum is the evil crazy scientist who works for MAD and always developing new stuff.

Info about the Covenant: They are a theocratic group of multiple alien species; with political, military, and religious affiliation. The Covenant declared war on Humanity, the Human Covenant War last for 27 years from 2525 to 2552.

Dr. Claw presses the pause button and now the show is paused so that way he wouldn’t miss out on it.  
“Dr. Spectrum is the formula ready to be consumed?” Dr. Claw asks.

“Yes Dr. Claw the formula is officially ready to be used in form a pill. This formula will transform you and your minions into the members of the Covenant and this change is permanent. You can go ahead and take the pill when you’re ready.” Dr. Spectrum says.

Dr. Claw takes a pill and he swallows it, and after a second Dr. Claw starts to transform from a human into a Sangheili (Human Name Elite).  
Once the transformation is complete Dr. Claw looks at his new body in the mirror and he is happy about the results.

“Dr. Spectrum your formula worked, I am no longer a human and I am now a Sangheili. We are no longer are MAD we are now officially the Covenant. (He presses a button for the intercom) All MAD Agents please report to the auditorium.” Dr. Claw says.

After a minute went every MAD Agents enter the auditorium and take a seat, they all sit down and look up on the stage as Dr. Claw is up there. All of them are surprised to see that their leader is a Sangheili from the HALO Series.

“Boys it is officially time for a major change. We are no longer MAD and now we are known as the Covenant. I know it’s a shocking for all of you to see me as a Sangheili, and all of you will transform into the members of the Covenant all thanks to Dr. Spectrum’s new formula. The transformation is permanent.” Dr. Claw says.

Dr. Spectrum gives each MAD Agent a pill, all of them sallow the pill and they start to transform. They transform into Jiralhanae (Brutes) Unggoy (Grunts) Jackals (Yig Yar) and Sangheili (Elite).

Now MAD is officially known as the Covenant and they are a group of Aliens. 

Annapolis Police Department Chief Quimby’s Office

Chief Nelson Quimby is inside his office sitting in at his desk while everyone at the Department is doing their tasks without a fuss while it is quiet. Now everyone around the world knows that MAD is now officially known as a group of aliens called the Covenant.   
While Quimby is sitting down he is now watching the footage of the ODST Rookie who has been doing good deeds all over Annapolis Maryland and foiling Dr. Claw’s plans. Yet he is wondering who the ODST is since Quimby doesn't know the identity of the Helljumper. 

He stops the video and brings up the facial recognition software. The facial recognition software helps to identify someone during a case. In the video the Rookie’s ODST Helmet is depolarized as that will make it easier to see her face. The software start to scan quickly after Chief Quimby zooms in and after a minute went by a picture of 16 year old Penny Keyes’ Driver License photo shows up on the screen.   
Now at this point Chief Quimby starting to know the fact that all this time it is Penny who is the ODST who is doing good deeds all over town and that she has been foiling Dr. Claw’s evil plans. Penny has put her life on the on the line while she protects and serve, she thinks about other people.   
Quimby is now starting to realize that he didn’t listen to Penny as she was trying her best to warn him about Dr. Claw. He also starts to know that it was Penny so saved Officer Harris’ and Sister Rose’s lives and helped at the Annapolis Senior High School Football Game. He also understands the reason why Penny has been helping John with all the cases; she wants to keep him safe from any harm.

Chief Quimby in his Point of View

“All this time Penny is the ODST as she is fighting crime. She is the one who is doing the good deeds around Annapolis Maryland and she has been foiling Dr. Claw’s plan. Penny has been trying warning us about Dr. Claw on what he is up to; we didn’t listen to her and been sideling her. Penny does show compassion, integrity, and selfless acts of heroism along with bravery, courage, gallantry, and devotion. She never has actual conflict with an enemy or with any criminal. Penny really cares about other people, she puts her life on the line to make sure that everyone else is safe and she has the skills of a Police Officer.”

There is a knock on the door and Chief Quimby turns off the computer screen.

“Come in.” Chief Quimby says.

Psychologist Commander Wallace Jenkins is at the door and it looks like Chief Quimby wants to talk with Dr. Jenkins about Penny’s condition. He is going to give Chief Quimby the answers he needs and he spoke with Child and Family Services. Jenkins is a Navy Commander and he is a Psychologist at Bethesda Naval Hospital.

Chief Quimby is really concerned about Penny and he realizes she is not her usual self. Penny really didn’t want to talk about what had happened to John and been avoiding the subject.

“Commander Jenkins thank you so much for coming in today and you can grab a seat.” Chief Quimby says.

“You’re welcome and any time Chief. Chief Quimby I understand that you’re concerned about Penny Keyes and I am here to help. If you have any questions I can give you the answers.” Commander Jenkins says.

“A couple of weeks ago after Penny learned what happened to John she was feeling really scared, jumpy, withdrawn and upset; she wouldn’t even talk about it and trying to avoid the subject. Penny took off and she went off the grid for hours, nobody could find her. I really don’t understand why she would take off.” Chief Quimby replied.

“I think I know why Penny took off. Penny was feeling afraid that she may be taken away, being misplaced or being put into the system. A lot of kids and teens don’t want to be in foster care or feel like they have been forgotten as that can make them feel upset. The incident has triggers that caused Penny’s PTSD to resurface.” Commander Jenkins says.

“John is Penny’s Uncle and he has been taking care of her since 2005. Do we know if there is someone taking care of Penny while John is being treated for his injuries?” Chief Quimby asks.

“I spoke with Child and Family Services and they informed me that Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes is going to take care of Penny and he will be staying with her here in Annapolis. Commander Keyes is John’s Brother; he is Penny’s Uncle and he is also one of her Legal Guardians. Penny’s maternal relatives and her paternal relatives are her Legal Guardians and they all received legal advice so they can know how to take care of her. The Keyes Family along Child and Family Services make sure that Penny isn’t taken away and that there is someone to take care of her.” Commander Jenkins says. 

“What does Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes does in the Navy? I do know that John is a Lieutenant in the Navy.” Chief Quimby asks.

“Lieutenant Commander Keyes is an F-18 Hornet Pilot assigned to Andrew’s Air Force Base and he is in the Navy Reserves. “Dr. Jenkins replies.

NCIS Headquarters Naval Yard Washington D.C  
Meanwhile in Washington D.C at NCIS Special Agent Gibbs and his team are officially investigating Bombaboy. They are at focus to get to the bottom of it. NCIS had been investigating Bombaboy for years and trying to bring him to justice. 

Special Agent Gibbs enters the bullpen with a cup of coffee while his team members are at their desks. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo has the clicker standing by; Ziva David got the Police Statement and Special Agent Timothy McGee has gathered the Bank Statements. Dr. Donald Mallard aka Ducky was given a full report of the Autopsy from the Medical Examiner.

“Okay so what do we know about Bombaboy?” Special Agent Gibbs asks.

Tony presses on the remote as the plasma screen turns on as a picture of Bombaboy and a picture of a Maryland Drivers License. 

“Bombaboy was born on March 17th 1980 and he was raised in Glasgow Scotland. He immigrated to the States in May 2001 and then he received a Green Card, he has been in Annapolis Maryland. His real name was Angus McLean.” Special Agent Timothy McGee says.

“He was dangerous person who was known to cause harm to others and people were advised to stay away from him. In the Police Report it says because his actions Penny Keyes’ life was in danger because of him. Now that Bomaboy is deceased Keyes’ life is no longer in danger. He has been arrested multiple times for weapons and for bomb threats. They say that he was known for making bombs; that explains why he preferred to be called by his nickname. The Annapolis Police Department and many other Law Enforcement Agencies had been investigating him for years as he is most wanted.” Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo replied.

“Boss according to the Witness Statement Commander John Keyes was trying to bring down Bombaboy during a case. Bombaboy got mad that he set off an explosive. The explosion was bad causing Commander Keyes to sustained serious damage and injuries as he survived.” Ziva David says.  
“Before his death Bomaboy had a total of $444,444,222,888 billion dollars in his Savings Account. Bombaboy was never in debt, paid his insurance, bills and taxes on time. Mr. and Mrs. McLean officially decided to give all of their son’s money two people and the money was transferred quickly.” Special Agent McGee says.

“That was very nice of Mr. and Mrs. Mclean to do that, who are the two recipients of the billions of dollars?” Special Agent Gibbs asks.  
“After dividing the money equally, $222,222,111,444 billion dollars was put into Commander John Keyes’s Savings Account and $222,222,111,444 billion dollars was put into a future Savings Account for Penny Keyes.” Special Agent McGee replies while he presses on the clicker.

A picture of Commander John Keyes along with his Military ID Card and Penny Keyes picture along with her Military Dependent ID Card pops up on the screen along with two Bank Statements confirming about the $222,222,111,444 billion dollars in both accounts. While Gibbs is looking at the photos he remembered investigating the death of Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes and he also investigated the disappearance of Jason back in 2001. 

“Commander John Keyes is Penny Keyes’ Uncle and is one of her legal guardians.” Special Timothy McGee says.

Professor Slickstien’s Lab Annapolis Maryland

Professor Von Slickstein, Dr. Brenda Bradford and servable Scientist are in the lab counting to fixing John while lying on the table. So far they repaired the wires and metal work, his organs are in really good shape; they made John stronger by making him indestructible. The lab is where Commander John Keyes has been for weeks now. 

While John has been going through repairs he went through the Spartan II Augmentation Procedure, now he is stronger than before.  
Brenda finds an unused cable touching John’s Frontal Lobe, she carefully removes the cable with a tweezers after disconnecting it and then Brenda hands the cable to Slickstein. 

It turns out that the unused cable that was touching John’s brain messed up his IQ and mind. He hasn’t been aware of his surroundings and mistaking innocent people for MAD Agents. Now with that the cable was removed John’s real personality and his sense of surrounding will return. 

United States Naval Academy Commander Glassman’s Office

While the afternoon rolls on in Commander Ivan Glassman is sitting down at his desk while the Brigade of Midshipman are eating their afternoon meal, and he now looking at the email that Professor Fuji has sent him about Penny’s Doctoral Thesis. He reads the note first.

“Dear Commander Glassman  
I’m sending you a copy of a Doctoral Thesis written by one of students Penny Keyes for you to read and to review it. When I was reading Penny’s paper I realized that she written a Doctoral Thesis on Aviation Science for her assignment for her science class and I’m her science teacher. She wrote her Doctoral Thesis all by herself and she didn’t need any help at all. Penny is a senior at Annapolis Senior High School and she will be graduating from high school next year. I highly recommend that Penny apply to the United States Naval Academy; she has the skills that a Military Officer uses.  
Sincerely  
Professor Ted Fuji.”

After reading Professor Ted Fuji’s letter Commander Glassman looks at the picture of Penny Keyes into day’s edition of USA Today. Commander Glassman realizes that Penny has grown over the years and the last time he saw her was at Andre’s Funeral in September 2001 when she was nine years old. He knew Penny’s parents when he was in the Navy and they were in the same Fighter Squadron. Commander Glassman is also good friends with the Keyes Family.  
Now he starts to read Penny’s Doctoral Thesis after opening it up in the Microsoft Word Program.

As Commander Glassman is reading Penny’s Doctoral Thesis he is amazed and stunned by what Penny just wrote. After reading Penny’s Doctoral Thesis Commander Glassman writes an email to Professor Fuji after reading it and then he starts writes a letter to Penny. 

Once Commander Glassman is done writing the letter he places it into an envelope.

Mockumentary Moment

Commander Glassman is now sitting in front of the TV camera and he is feeling excited to talk.

“The last time I saw Penny was at the funeral service for Andre when she was nine years old at that time. When I saw the picture of Penny in the newspaper I can see that she has grown over the years and she looks a lot like Andre. Earlier today I read Penny’s Doctoral Thesis on Aviation Science, and her Thesis is one the best one I ever read and seen in my life. I think Penny will have a great career opportunity in the Aviation Field.” 

Bethesda Maryland Bethesda Naval Hospital

At this point in the story as we are reading our young hero Penny Keyes is at Bethesda Naval Hospital for her Therapy Session with Lieutenant Michael Sullivan.   
Inside the Therapy Room are toys along with arts and crafts stuff as it makes therapy a good session. Dr. Sullivan is a Psychiatrist who helps treat PTSD.   
After Penny was diagnosed with PTSD at the age of nine she had Therapy Sessions with Captain Aki Sulu. Bethesda Naval Hospital does have Penny’s medical records and they know her medical history. 

“Penny my name is Lieutenant Michael Sullivan and I’m a Psychiatrist. While you get to see me I’m going to help you with treat your PTSD and. I looked at your information and you therapy sessions before with Captain Aki Sulu. During Therapy there are plenty of toys for you to play and toys can help ease things. Do you want to tell me how you felt after you learned what happened?” Lieutenant Sullivan says.

Penny gets the Lego pieces together as she starts to build something together. 

“I started to felt really scared after I found what happened to my Uncle John. When the situation happened on that day it felt like 9/11 was happening all over again.” Penny says.

“How did you handle the situation in your own way before someone reassured you?” Lieutenant Sullivan asks.

“After I learned what happened I went off the grid in Baltimore for a couple of hours. When I was in Baltimore I felt glad to be away from the scene. I have been having flashbacks of the incident as it reminded me of what happened on 9/11. All this time feeling scared, startled and jumpy; sometimes I wish I can block out all the noise. Before I came in to see you I really didn’t wanted to talk to anyone about my PTSD or about the situation.” Penny says.

“When something happens some people like to hide and seek comfort. As you have those flashbacks what do you see?” Lieutenant Sullivan asks.   
“In these flack backs I see my Uncle John lying on the ground as he is unconscious just after Bombaboy had set off an explosive and it sounded like a jet engine.” Penny replies.

“When you’re having the flashbacks try squeezing a stress ball and the stress ball can help block out the flashbacks. You can use earplugs to help block out noises if you go to an event where the noise can be too loud so that way you don’t get startled. Also other things that can help you are to play with toys as it is soothing. (He hands Penny a copy of Coping with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD): Dealing with Tragedy by Carlyon Simpson) I’m going to give you a copy of this book for you to read as it will help explain to you about PTSD and how it can be treated. The book is for you to keep.” Lieutenant Sullivan says.

Penny is now done building with the Lego’s and she put together a Lego version of the USS Enterprise (CVN-65).

Now Penny is done at the hospital as she walks through the main entrance of the hospital carrying the new book and two VIS Sheets. Once Penny is done having her therapy session with Lieutenant Sullivan she had a follow up with her Pediatrician at the hospital. While Penny was seeing her doctor today she officially got the Serogroup B meningococcal (MenB) vaccine and the Meningococcal ACWY vaccine so that she doesn’t get sick with meningitis. Penny got the quadrivalent meningococcal conjugate vaccine when she was nine years old.

Penny walks over towards the parking lot she gets into the driver’s seat of her car.


	3. Cat Out Of The Bag

MCRT Team NCIS Headquarters Washington D.C Naval Yard

Now the NCIS Team is wondering who the ODST Rookie is as they got footage and photos of the ODST doing good deeds.

Special Agent Gibbs and his team are in the bullpen while they gather enough information about the ODST Rookie. 

“Alright then what do we know of the ODST?” Special Agent Gibbs asks.

“According the statements the ODST lives in Annapolis Maryland and she goes to Annapolis Senior High School. Her height of 5ft 5in and they say she has a petite shaped body. The Rookie drives a 2008 Grand Jeep Cherokee and somebody sent us pictures of two sticker decals that are on the back of her car.” Ziva David replies while she presses the clicker button.

The two pictures of the In Loving Memory Sticker Decals appear on the plasma screen; the first sticker decal says in Loving Memory Of My Dad Andre Keyes February 8th 1964-Stepember 11th 2001 and the second sticker decal says in Loving Memory Of My Mom Tara Keyes February 1st 1964-January 15th 1992

“In the news reports they say that the ODST helped out at an Annapolis Senior High School Football Game, she saved two people’s lives and helped with the Red Ribbon Campaign.” Special Agent Antony DiNozzo says.

“Boss I am now starting the Facial Recognition Software from the enhanced security footage.” Special Agent McGee replies.

McGee starts to run the software as made an outline of the ODST’s face underneath the helmet. Ten seconds after starting the software the computer makes a dinging sound. 

A picture of 16 year old Penny Keyes and her Military Dependent ID Card pops out onto the plasma screen. Then a picture of Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes appears on screen. Now Gibbs and his team now know that Penny Keyes is the ODST Rookie.

“All this time Penny Keyes is the ODST Rookie and how could we not have known right under our radar?” Special Agent Timothy McGee asks.

“Crime fighters never reveal their true identity McGeek; if we exposed the ODST’s true identity then her life would be in danger.” Special Agent Anthony replies.

“Tony is right Tim and we cannot expose her true identity.” Special Agent Gibbs says smiling.

September 10th Slickstein/Bradford Lab

Commander John Keyes wakes up knowing he’s in the lab and at this moment he remembered what had happened. His blue eye color and hair hasn’t changed. Also his voice changed back to his original voice from Inspector Gadget 1999 Movie.

Now John exactly remembered what happened as he was arresting Bombaboy and then with the explosion causing him to get seriously injured. He just realize of how dumb he’s been not being aware of his surroundings; now he’s back to being his real self as John Keyes. 

Professor Slickstein and Brenda walk over smiling happy to see John awake. While he’s lying on the table John realizes that it’s Penny and Brain who have been helping him stop Dr. Claw, and protecting other people. John is very proud of both Penny and Brain. He is now starting to know that Dr. Claw is trying to kill him all this time and John never done anything mean to Dr. Claw. As an Uncle John realized that the reason Penny does this is because she doesn't want to lose her him. He notices that the incident would cause Penny’s PTSD to flare up and Penny is more traumatized then him.

“It’s good to you see you awake Commander and welcome back.” Professor Slickstein says.

“Welcome back John.” Dr. Brenda Bradford says.

“Good to see you too Professor Slickstein and Brenda; I remember what happened and I guessing I got damaged. Thank you for patching me up. Do you know today’s date?” Commander John Keyes replied.

“Today is September 10th 2008 and you’re welcome. Brenda and I along with our fellow Scientist fix you up. Brenda you can tell the details to John.” Professor Slickstein says.

“Now you are bullet proof, bomb proof, fire proof, flame resistant, and indestructible. Your now fully recovered and you can go back home.” Brenda replied.

“I’m glad to hear that Professor Slickstein and Brenda. How is Penny doing?” Commander John Keyes asks.

“Penny is now recovered from being sick with pneumonia and she was released from the hospital. Jarvis is a new A.I as he takes care of things around your home; and he is also programmed to take care of Penny.” Professor Slickstein says.

Jarvis appears on a holotank and John turns to his head over towards him.

“John this Jarvis, and Jarvis this is Commander John Keyes.” Professor Slickstein says.

“It’s nice to meet you Jarvis, for an AI you are really smart and caring.” Lieutenant John Keyes says.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Commander Keyes.” Jarvis replied.

After being discharged John walks out to the front entrance and the Gadget-Mobile pulls up. John gets into the driver’s seat, buckles up and closes the door. The both of them are very happy to see each other.

“John as the crime fighting car I am so happy to see you again, your back on your feet and been waiting for you to drive me.” Gadget-Mobile says.  
“I’m really happy to see you again Gadget-Mobile, and are you ready to back to work?” Commander John Keyes asks.

“I’m ready to get back to work when you’re ready.” Gadget-Mobile says.

Annapolis Maryland City Hall Town Square

Commander John Keyes walks up to the podium wearing his regular trench coat outfit. The citizens of Annapolis stand up while they are clapping and news reporters are there. Mayor Martha Wilson is a sweet caring Mayor who is dedicated to serving Annapolis Maryland and she loves the cameras.

“Citizens of Annapolis we have nothing to worry about, our beloved Inspector is back. This time he’s better than ever, and he has a few things he would like to say.” Mayor Wilson says through the microphone.

“Good morning Annapolis and its feels great to be back. I am very sorry I if I mistaken your identities and arrested you. I wasn’t aware of my surroundings as acting dumb, and I am officially back to myself as John Keyes; now I am more aware of my surroundings and I know who’s guilty and who’s innocent. We will track down Dr. Claw and bring him down to justice. It is good to be back as I’m happy to be surrounded by my fellow townspeople.” Commander John Keyes says.

Everyone in the audience is applauding after hearing what John has said.  
Meanwhile in at the Covenant HQ

Dr. Claw sitting in his favorite chair as he turns off the TV after hearing what Commander John Keyes says. He starts to read The USA Paper and on the front page tells an article talking about Penny Keyes and about the Doctoral Thesis she written. 

While Dr. Claw is reading the paper he spits out his soda from his mouth and the soda ends up splattering all over MAD Cat’s fur in the process. MAD Cat lets out a meow as he is surprised and didn’t see that coming. 

Dr. Claw is feeling shocked and dumbstruck due of what he just found out in the news paper and he never knew how smart Penny is. As a villain he knows that one of these days he is going to get caught red handed and be found guilty of the crimes he committed over the years. 

He calls for all members of the Covenant and then they enter the auditorium and they give a Military Salute.

“Gathered around everyone, I have plans for an evil plan and I want all of you to hear this.” Dr. Claw says.

“What are you planning to do Supreme One?” Slick asks.

“This time where going to take over the island of Saint Thomas in the United States Virgin Islands as our new HQ, and then there we will do our plans for a crime wave. I think it’s time for a new location for the Covenant to grow; you boys can go ahead and speak. We’re going to move to our new location next year. When we move to our new location we are going to move our prisoner there as well.” Dr. Claw says.

“Love the idea boss, and the Virgin Islands is a good location for our hideout.” Cortez replied.

“It’s a perfect place, and not so crowded. We don’t need a passport or a visa to come to the United States Virgin Islands from the main land.” Hickman says.

Annapolis Police Department Chief Quimby's Office

Commander John Keyes is in Chief Quimby's office as both are talking with each other. Chief Quimby and the entire Annapolis Police Department are very happy to have him back on the job. 

“John it's good to have you back, and it is a great relief to see you here. It is not the same when you’re not here. Your one of the best we have; Annapolis is safe all thanks to you and all of our officers.” Chief Quimby says.

“Likewise Chief, and it’s good to be back; now I am back to my usual self as John and this is the real me. What has been going on while I was being repaired?” Commander John Keyes asks.

“Shortly after the accident peace has been restored to Annapolis; and crime here is town is low. All the Agencies and International Law Enforcement were hunting Bombaboy down for years and they investigated him. Dr. Claw and his organization are now the Covenant as they officially transformed into the different Aliens that make up the Covenant. When the incident happened Bombaboy died after glass impacted his heart. He is no longer threatening Annapolis and Penny is no longer in danger because of him. Bombaboy’s parents decided to divide his money and they transferred half of his money into your Savings Account and the second half was put Penny’s future Savings Account so that way Penny will have plenty of money for her to use. John I found out that Penny has been helping by solving the cases to bring Dr. Claw down and that she is the ODST doing good deeds around Annapolis. All this time Penny has been protecting you and other people; she puts her life on the line and she thinks about other people. I am very proud of Penny for what she has been doing.” Chief Quimby replied.

“Chief I now realize that Dr. Claw always planned to get rid of me, and I never done anything mean to him. I know why Penny has been helping me with each case; she is making sure that criminals won’t take my life or an innocent person’s life. After the incident happened how Penny was feeling and how she handled it?” Commander John Keyes says.

“After Penny learned what happened she was feeling very scared and she went off the grid of for a couple of hours. We went all over Annapolis to find her and we couldn’t find her. Andrew found Penny in Baltimore and he took her home. While you were being treated for your injuries your brother Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes has been taking care of Penny and he had been staying at the house here in town.” Chief Quimby replies.

“Penny likes to hide when she gets upset; there are some days when we can or can’t find her. I’m glad to know to that Andrew is going to join the Annapolis Police Department. Is there anything else I should know about?” Commander John Keyes says.

“Weeks ago a MAD Agent placed an explosive underneath Penny’s car; the explosive went off as it caused serious damage. Penny’s car was savage and there was no way to fix it.” Chief Quimby replies.

“Chief that’s terrible news.” Commander John Keyes says.

“That one of the worst cases we got. Somebody in Annapolis purchased a brand new car for Penny; the person helped registered her car and got her new license plates. The kind person also paid off the new car and Penny’s Car Insurance is covered. Professor Gorgonzola made modifications to Penny’s car and he showed all the features to her.” Chief Quimby replies.

“I’m glad to know that Penny has a new car to get herself around and it was very nice of that person to pay for the car, license plate and fees.” Commander John Keyes says.

“John the city would like to do a Press Conference as a lot of people want to ask you questions and you give them your answers. The Press Conference is coming up in two days. It is your choice to do it or not.” Chief Quimby replies.

“I will be happy to answer people’s questions at the Press Conference.” Commander John Keyes says.

“I’m glad to hear that John, people want to get to know you. During the Conference I suggest that you have a lawyer at the Conference.” Chief Quimby replies.

Keyes Residence Annapolis 3:20 PM  
Commander John Keyes and Brain walk into their home through the garage and Penny is sitting on the couch in the living room. Aurora meows as she comes towards the door, she greets John and Brain. Both John and Brain take their time to greet Aurora.

John and Penny are hugging each other happy to see each other. Penny is now feeling happy to know that her Uncle John is back on his feet and back home.   
Brain did end up telling John about his assignment as a CIA Agent earlier and John understands why Brain has been helping him with each case.

“I am so glad your back home now Uncle John, and now everything feels normal.” Penny says.

“It feels good to be home as I am so happy to see you again, and your right about the fact that things are feeling normal again. Professor Slickstein and Brenda patched me up; I met Jarvis and I am excited to have him here around here at home. After I woke up I realized that you and Brain help me on all the cases and I am very proud of you and Brain. I always need your help all the time, if I knew you were helping then your cover could been blown; Penny you are a hero as you know what to do, and you defeat Dr. Claw every time. I am back to my real self as John Keyes and I am now am aware of my surroundings inside of being an idiot. Professor Slickstein told me all about your Doctoral Thesis Statement, I am very proud of you Penny; you did it all by yourself and you didn’t give up. The Doctoral Thesis is one of your greatest accomplishments.” Commander John Keyes replied.

“I’m happy to see you walking around on your own two feet Uncle John.” Penny says.

“I am happy to be back on my feet. Penny I know why you have been helping me bring down Dr. Claw, you have making sure he doesn't take my life so that way I can serve and protect. You’ll never be alone as I am here and you will never lose me. You also have a lot of family members who love you and always there for you. I realized that the incident triggered your PTSD as it was hard on you, and you shouldn’t have to go through that. Penny you have been doing a fantastic job being an ODST and protecting Annapolis and I’m glad to know that Annapolis has another hero. I won’t reveal your secret identity; you do have the skills of a Military Officer and the skills of a Police Officer would use. Brain do you want to go ahead and talk to Penny about what have you been up to?” Commander John Keyes replied.

They all sit down on the couch and chairs while getting comfortable. It is time for Brain to revel everything to Penny and it’s going to be a shock to her.  
“Penny I’m a CIA Agent and I have been undercover. I have been doing my job for seven years now, and I will always be your faithful companion. My job is to keep you and John safe from any harm. I am a fully trained CIA Agent and I love working for the CIA. When John is solving each case I keep an eye on him and reported back to you and the CIA.” Brain says.

“So all this time you were playing along even though I ask you follow Uncle John and keep an eye on him. You knew as a CIA Agent you were on always duty?” Penny asks.

“That’s right Penny, I always disguised myself so that way nobody can know it’s actually me and I don’t mind being mistaken for an enemy. I am always on duty no matter what happens in an ordinary life as a dog. Penny I know that you are the ODST who helped out at the football game and saved two people’s life. Don’t worry I won’t reveal your true identity.” Brain replies.

“Have you thought of college you want to attend? There are a lot of colleges to choose from and there are a lot of career options out there.” Commander John Keyes asks.

“I always wanted to apply to the United States Naval Academy and I want to serve in the United States Navy. My other options are the University of Sydney, the University of New South Wales, the University of Technology Sydney, Cal Tech, MIT, and John Hopkins’s University. Uncle Mike showed me my dad’s Naval Academy Yearbook and a picture from when my mom and dad attending the Ring Dance.” Penny replies.

“Penny you made really great choices and I love the fact that you chose the Naval Academy. We should also set up a time for you to visit the Naval Academy, filled out the Application, talk with the Admission, do a physical, and fill your high school resume. It is a good thing that you did the Naval Academy Summer Seminar. I’m glad that your Uncle Mike showed you your dad’s stuff so you can remember who he was. Penny I also think that you will become a fanatic Police Officer if you ever considered Law Enforcement.” Commander John Keyes replies.


	4. 9/11

September 11th 2008 Covenant HQ Prison Cells 

28 year old Ensign Cadmon Keyes is in his cell and he is reading yesterday’s copy of the USA Today Newspaper. 

Today is a day filled with sadness and it is now been seven years since the attacks that happened in New York City, Washington D.C and Pennsylvania.

Dr. Claw has been feeling depressed, emotional and withdrawn; he is also really not in the mood for committing crimes. The other members of the Covenant know why their leader is feeling sad and they are feeling sad to.

People often think that Villains are monsters not capable of showing emotions. But the thing is both superheroes and Villains are humans who do show their emotions.

The newspaper features an article with a picture 16 year old Penny Keyes and the article talks about her Doctoral Thesis.   
While Cadmon is reading the article he realized that this is baby sister Penny being mentioned in the newspaper and as he looks at the picture he sees that Penny has grown over the years. Cadmon doesn’t even know the fact that his sister Penny is the ODST doing good deeds around town and foiling Dr. Claw’s plans.

For seven years as Cadmon is being prisoner by the Covenant, he has always trying his best to escape and the MAD Agents always manage to capture him again. Cadmon is now fed up with being held prisoner and wanting to escape towards freedom.  
Samuel O’Brien makes sure that Cadmon is well taken care of by giving him clean sterilized water, fully cooked meals, clean clothes, full access to a running toilet, sink and shower and make sure he has hygiene products. He gives Cadmon plenty of Navy Uniforms, a laptop, a Rosary, a bible, fresh clean clothes, clean underwear, dumbbells, books, magazines, music, newspapers and entertainment to keep him occupied. Samuel also made sure that Cadmon receives proper medical and dental care. The cell has a nice descent window with curtains, a vent for the cool and warm air to come out and a comfortable queen size bed with sheets, pillows, and blankets.

Samuel O’Brien aka Petty Officer 3rd Class Gunter Webster severs in the United States Navy as he is a Hospital Corpsman and he has a proper medical license. Petty Officer Webster is fully committed to his country, and as a Corpsman he makes sure others are well taken care of. The Annapolis Police Department and the O.N.I ask Petty Officer Webster to go undercover posing as a MAD Agent. Petty Officer Webster sends the Police and the O.N.I information on what Dr. Claw plans to do for his criminal plans. He has been undercover since October 2001 and he is in the United States Navy Reserves. Petty Officer Webster doesn’t know that the Covenant kidnapped Cadmon Keyes and he never wants an innocent person to be held prisoner by the enemy. When each member turned transformed into their new forms Petty Officer Webster didn’t transformed and he is happy to be in his human form.  
Cadmon received superpowers from an Aurora and the powers are permanent. Now he has the superhuman strength of an Augmetated Spartan II Super solider. Cadmon has all the same superpowers that his sister has and he can control them. If Cadmon hadn’t been kidnapped he would be able to there for his brother and sister.

After being kidnapped in August 2001 Cadmon was given a list of the casualties at the Pentagon and he ended up finding his parent’s names on the list. Cadmon got very upset when he learned that his dad was killed in the 9/11 attacks on the Pentagon. Ever year on 9/11 Cadmon always visit his dad’s resting place at Arlington National Cemetery.

Arlington Virginia 9/11 Pentagon Memorial Dedication Ceremony

At this point in the story the scene changes showing a Dedication Ceremony for the new 9/11 Pentagon Memorial. Friends and the Family’s of the 9/11 Pentagon Victims are attending the Dedication Ceremony as they were invited. 16 year old Penny Keyes along with her grandparents, her Cousins Fred, Linda and Sam, Aunt Carol, Uncle John, Uncle Max, and Uncle Mike are sitting down along with other families of other 9/11 Victims. The Keyes Family is at the Dedication Ceremony for the 9/11 Pentagon Memorial in Arlington Virginia. It has been seven years since they lost Andre, and this day is always a sad day for the Keyes family. 9/11 has always been a difficult day for Penny and the death of dad really took a toll on her.

The Claw Family is attending the 9/11 Pentagon Dedication Ceremony this morning as they are remembering Kaylee.

Dr. Claw transformed back to his human form so he won’t frighten anyone in his alien form and nobody wants to get spooked by an Elite. While Dr. Claw is sitting down he can see John and Penny among the crowd, he recognizes them. He does also know the fact that Penny is upset by the look on her face. Dr. Claw never seen John wearing his Military Uniform before and that is a game changer for him.

Penny is trying her best to keep repress her emotions and not show others how she is feeling, but it is hard to do so when going through a sad day.  
During the Dedication Ceremony the President of the United States offered his sympathies to the families of the 9/11 Pentagon Victims and when the President offered the Keyes Family his sympathies he gave Penny a hug.

Fred and Linda are wearing their Midshipman’s Summer White Uniform; Vice Admiral Jules Keyes, Captain Carol Keyes, Commander Max Keyes, Commander John Keyes and Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes are wearing their United States Navy Summer White Uniforms. Mrs. Annie Keyes, 18 year old year old Sam and 16 year old Penny are wearing formal clothing while a Red, White and Blue Awareness Ribbon are pinned on their clothes. 

Penny is dressed in a navy blue blouse with a black skirt with panty hose underneath and sliver flats, there is a Red White and Blue Awareness ribbon pinned on Penny’s blouse; and her short hair is straighten out.

Fred, Linda, Sam and Penny have been excused so they can attend the Dedication Ceremony.

(The new United States Navy White Summer Uniform, United States Dress Uniform and United States Navy Winter Blues consists of a high-collared double-breasted white and Navy Blue jacket with gold-colored buttons, a white undershirt along with White and Navy Blue trousers. The seams of the jacket on the left breast, right shoulder and back are picked out with red stitching. Rank insignia is displayed on the epaulettes and jacket cuffs. Decorations are displayed on the left breast; headgear is a peaked cap, with a different design for females. Headgear is decorated with an officer crest for those who are an officer; those who ranked Commander and above wear gold "scrambled egg" oak leaves on their caps.)

Currently at this time during the Dedication Ceremony the names of the 9/11 Pentagon Victims are being read out loud and a bell is being ranged after each name.   
Arlington Virginia Arlington National Cemetery

Now Cadmon has arrived over to Arlington National Cemetery after using a teleportation superpower and this is time for Cadmon get a chance to visit the cemetery. 

Cadmon finds his dad’s resting place, he puts a single rose down at the headstone next to the bouquet of flowers.  
9/11 Pentagon Memorial Arlington Virginia

Once the Dedication Ceremony is over United States Military Personals remove the cloth showing a new permanent memorial of benches; each bench has a victim’s age and location at the time of the attack inscribed on it. The benches are arranged along an age line, according to the year each victim was born. They are positioned to differentiate those who were on board American Airlines Flight 77 and those who were in the Pentagon and each contains a pool of water that reflects light in the evenings.

The Keyes Family took their time with a tour of the new memorial and they took pictures of the new Memorial and they even look at the plaque that bears the names of each victim. Currently at this point they are taking their time once they found the benches bearing Andre’s name. They did placed momentous on the bench and taking pictures of the bench. Penny puts a family photo along with a letter to her dad on the bench bearing her dad’s name. The picture and the letter are laminated. 

Penny is now sitting down on the bench bearing her dad’s name and Annie takes a picture of her granddaughter sitting on the bench.   
Tears are now rolling down Penny’s checks as she starts to cry.

From a distance Dr. Claw is over at a bench bearing his sister’s name and he can hear Penny crying. As a villain Dr. Claw never realized how Penny was affected by the 9/11 and how though it was hard for her to lose her dad.

John gives Penny a tissue, and Midshipman Fred Keyes comforts his cousin Penny by wrapping her around his chest.

Annapolis Senior High School Annapolis Maryland 3rd Hour Naval JROTC Company C

Penny and Sam are back at school after being at the Dedication Ceremony and there in their 3rd Hour Class right now.   
Everyone at Annapolis Senior High School always notice the In Memory Sticker Decals on the back of Penny’s car and reality hits when they learned that Penny lost her dad on 9/11. Penny never talks about her parents at school and always avoiding the topic of parents during Career Week.

Penny just found out that she got a total score of 1600 on the SAT; a total score of 36 on the ACT, and on the ASVAB Penny got a very high score along with the Navy Score of a 35 AFQT. She officially broke the school records for the ACT and SAT and with the fact that Penny doesn’t know about that. Annapolis Senior High School and the school district know about Penny’s high test records.

One of the traditions at Annapolis Senior High School is at the end of the school year with the Freshmen No More Ceremony. The 21-foot-tall grey granite obelisk that is near the school’s football field and it is a beautiful monument. At the end of each school year all the freshmen work together to climb up the Monument and together they are to replace a fatigue hat with an Armed Forces Beret. The climb serves as a useful event in reinforcing teamwork, organization and leadership. The Ceremony is always captured on cameras while pictures and videos are reordered. It is a tradition that the freshmen who replace the fatigue hat will be given a pair of Admiral’s shoulder boards and become the first Admiral in their class. When the Class of 2009 climbed the Monument in May 2006 14 year old Penny Keyes scaled the monument in six seconds and she was given a pair of Admiral’s shoulder boards. After the Ceremony the Class of 2009 declared they are Freshmen No More.

18 year old Jun Huang is now talking to the audience while sitting in front of the camera. 

(“Navy JROTC is one of the greatest things about High School. You learn a lot of leadership, discipline, citizenship, and great Military History. I have been doing JROTC since my freshmen year as I love the program and it is so much fun. My current rank is Cadet Commander as I have been enjoying being this rank. Our JROTC Battalion has many traditions like the annual Annapolis Senior High School Navy JROTC Military Ball, PT Night, Field Day, celebrating the United States Navy’s Birthday and field trips. During our freshmen year Penny Keyes was the youngest Cadet in our Battalion and she got the opportunity to cut the cake during the cake cutting ceremony on October 13th 2005. I have a picture of Penny cutting the cake and that one is a wonderful memory. Penny is one the best Cadets we have in our JROTC Battalion, she has great leadership skills and good grades in JROTC. Everyone in the Class of 2009 call Penny Captain. She is on our High School’s Navy JROTC Unarmed Drill Team. I knew Penny ever since Kindergarten, she is my girlfriend as I love her and one day I’m going to ask her to marry me. When I first laid eyes on Penny I realized that she is the cutest little girl with stunning green eyes; I fell in love with her even though I was a kid. At that time our parents knew that the both of us are a perfect match. When Penny moved back to Sasebo I was so happy to see her again.")

Penny is the Company Commander in her Company and everyone in Company C is very happy to know that their Company Commander is back after being released from the hospital.

While Penny is at school she is very upset, quiet and withdrawn, she hardly spoke. She is really not in the mood for any mayhem and doesn’t want to deal with the Covenant; all she wants to do is simply to be left alone. Sam is feeling gloomy while at he is at school and he knows how his cousin Penny feels. Penny’s classmates and other student can sense that Penny is not her usual self.

The school got the excuse note yesterday explaining that Sam and Penny will be attending a Dedication Ceremony in Arlington Virginia.

In the hallways at Annapolis Senior High School there about 3,000 small American Flags along with the names of the victims and the flags represent those who lost their lives on 9/11. 

Captain Shane White is the Senior JRTOC Instructor at Annapolis Senior High School since 2005, he is one the best and everyone enjoys his company. Before becoming a JROTC Instructor Captain White served in the United States Navy for 30 years. After he retired he was offer a job as JROTC Teacher at Annapolis Senior High School and he accepted that job. 

Professor Ted Fuji knocks on the door and he walks over to Penny as he is holding a Navy Blue Hardcover Leather Book. He puts a Navy Blue Hardcover Leather Book onto the desk quietly and he bends down to her level. Inside the book is Penny’s Doctoral Thesis on Aviation Science and Professor Fuji had it published.

Now every student, teacher and staff had read the newspaper article that Penny is mentioned in. 

“Penny I didn’t get the chance to return your paper during first hour, so at this time I am delivering it to you. I received the excused note and I understand that you would attend a 9/11 Memorial Service and you have my deepest sympathy. Kiddo you got an A+ with extra credit. Penny this is one of the greatest Doctoral Thesis I read in my life as it is brilliant, beautiful and incredible. It is very well written. I was an F-14 Tomcat Pilot when I served in the Navy and I know a lot of Aviation Science. After I read and grade your paper I sent Commander Ivan Glassman a copy for him to look at, and he just sent a letter to you. He’s a professor at the United States Naval Academy. Penny as your Science Teacher I am very proud you. You written your Doctoral Thesis Statement all by yourself you didn’t need any help, and you didn’t give up. Penny will have a great feature in Aviation Science and you’ll have great career opportunities in the Aviation Department. If you ever plan to go into the Navy you can do qualifications to become an F-18 Hornet Pilot. After I read and grade your Doctoral Thesis Statement I had it published and now have you own copy of it. Penny when you start to apply to different colleges I highly recommend that you apply to the United States Naval Academy. (He hands Penny a sheet explaining about the United States Naval Academy Admissions Form) Here is a paper that can help you understand about the Naval Academy Admissions Form. If you get a chance to go to a College Fair I highly encourage you to visit the booth for the United States Naval Academy and get information. I better getting going, you can go ahead and read the letter from Commander Glassman.” Dr. Fuji says.

“Thank you and see you tomorrow.” Cadet Commander Penny Keyes replied.

Penny pulls out the letter and now she just remembered that she saw Commander Ivan Glassman at her dad’s funeral in 2001.

Dear Miss Penny Keyes

My name is Commander Ivan Glassman, you may not remember me. The last time I seen you was in 2001; you have grown over the years and now you’re in your last year of High School. When I looked at a picture of you I can see that you look a lot like of Andre, and you have his eyes. I teach at the United States Naval Academy as I am on Active Duty in the Navy. Dr. Fuji sent me a copy of your Doctoral Thesis, and this is one of the greatest Doctoral Thesis I read. When I was reading your Thesis, I was blown away, and this is brilliant, beautiful and incredible. Before being assigned to the Naval Academy I was an F-14 Tomcat Pilot, I knew your mom and dad from the Fighter Squadron that I was assigned to. I really love and enjoy being a Naval Academy Professor. Penny you have a great future in Aviation Science. I hope to hear from you soon.  
Sincerely

Commander Ivan Glassman

After reading the letter every Cadet and the JROTC Instructor in the JROTC Class surround Penny and they are applauding.   
“Congratulations Penny you got your Doctoral Thesis published, and it’s for you to keep hold of. As your JROTC Instructor I am very proud of you; you wrote it all by yourself and you didn’t give up.” Captain Shane White says.

“You got a letter from a Naval Academy Professor and that is really awesome.” Cadet Commander Michael Donavan says.  
“Penny as your Company we are all very proud of you; you are one incredible child prodigy as you’re smarter than any villain.” Cadet Commander Walter Vickers says.

“I met Commander Glassman seven years ago at the funeral service for my dad. Once I started to read the letter I recognized him his name.” Cadet Commander Penny Keyes replies.

“Penny with your permission I will like to take some pictures and write an article about your greatest accomplishment in the School’s Yearbook and Newspaper. We can take the pictures and do the interview when you’re ready; there is no pressure and no rush. Everyone here at Annapolis Senior High School should know about you and your greatest accomplishment.” Cadet Commander Carter Jeters says.

“Carter you have my permission to take pictures and do the interview for the newspaper and yearbook. We can do it today during study hall, that’s the time where I’m free.” Cadet Commander Penny Keyes replies.

“I agree for doing it during study hall, and I am feeling so excited about this.” Cadet Commander Carter Jeters says.  
Cadet Commander Jun Huang approaches Penny with a copy of the USA Today Newspaper showing the article about Penny’s Doctoral Thesis along with a picture. 

“Penny you made the front page of the USA Today Paper; the article talks about you and your Doctoral Thesis.” Cadet Commander Jun Huang says.

Everyone sits back down and now it is time for today’s lesson. Today’s subject is touchy as it makes your skin jump. 

“Kids at this time were going do a lesson, everyone gets a chance to talk at the podium if they you want to. The topic is about 9/11. I understand that the topic is touchy and upsetting. As each one of is speaking up front it is okay to show your emotions. While each one of you is up at the podium I will be recording your speeches, I want to use these recordings for feature lesson plans about 9/11. All of you were kids when 9/11 happened and tragedies impact youngsters in a terrible way.” Captain Shane White says.

Captain White stands behind the podium and he begins to talk.

“Seven years ago on September 11th 2001 I was at the Pentagon as I was in a meeting; at that time I was on Active Duty in the Navy before I became a JROTC Instructor. When I learned what happened in New York I realized that we were under attacked. After American Airlines Flight 77 crashed into the Pentagon I remembered seeing a lot of smoke and flames; and I could feel the impact. The Pentagon was evacuated, I was able to escape unharmed and we walked away the site. A lot of people responded as they came over to help. It was devastating when I learned how many people lost their lives that day. Who would like to go next?” Captain Shane White says.

Each Cadet went up front and spoke about where they were on 9/11 as their speeches are on tape. Once all the others went up front. Now Penny walks up to the podium as she is now the last person in the room to go to the podium. Sam Keyes gets the tissues out from the shelf and he has them standing by. 

Penny is about to share her experience of 9/11 and how she was affected.

“Penny you can start when you’re ready.” Captain Shane White says.

Captain White turns the camera towards Penny and everyone in the classroom is giving Penny their full attention. 

“When September 11th 2001 happened I was nine years old and I was living Arlington Virginia. I was at school that morning when I heard American Airlines Flight 77 descending at a low altitude very quickly; after I heard the sound of jet engines I looked out the window and I saw American Airlines Flight 77 crash into the west side of the Pentagon. I did felt the impact as it was strong and things got scary. The next thing I knew we were all taken straight into the basement and that’s when everyone learned what happen at the Pentagon. I didn’t understand what happen on 9/11; my Aunt told me what had happen and then I told her what I witnessed. To me 9/11 is a day of feeling of being scared, upset, shocked, and confused. I was traumatized and it felt like everything was going downhill. On 9/11 a lot of innocent people lost their lives because of what terrible people did and responders lost their lives when they were helping people. My dad was killed in the September 11th attacks on the Pentagon; he was on Active Duty in the United States Navy and was stationed at the Pentagon. The last time I ever saw my dad was earlier that morning before heading off to school. (She holds up a photo of her dad dressed in the Navy Summer White Uniform with the Lieutenant Commander Insignia on his collar) This is a picture of dad Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes and growing up I was very proud him as he served.” Cadet Commander Penny Keyes says.

Penny pauses for a moment, Captain White pauses the recording and he talks to the Cadets.

“9/11 had affected a lot people in a terrible way, a lot of families lost their love ones and it was very hard on them. Penny I’m sorry that you had to go through a though time, your dad’s death must been very hard on you. A child shouldn’t have to deal with terrible events like 9/11 and witnessing the crash must been terrifying. You can continue now Penny.” Captain Shane White says.

While Penny at the podium she is starting to feel sad as her eyes are watery and tears rolling down her checks. Sam offers his cousin Penny a tissue and she starts to wipe the tears off her face.

“(She is getting choked up as tears start rolling down her cheeks) 9/11 is one of the worst days in my life. Losing my dad was one of the worst things that happen. It has been seven years since and it is not the same without him.” Cadet Commander Penny Keyes says.

Penny walks back to her seat as she starts to cry and Sam is now comforting his cousin Penny. 

Annapolis Maryland Annapolis Senior High School Computer Lab 

Over at in the Computer Lab Senior students Avery Jones and Adam Nakamura are in the computer lab. Avery and Adam have gather information about the ODST Rookie and for months they wondering who she is. 

Crime Fighters and Superheroes never reveal their real civilian identity to anyone. Their life can be at risk if their identities have been exposed.  
While Avery continues to investigate he is planning to use the computer recognition software. On the security camera the Rookie’s helmet is depolarized so it will make it easier to identify the ODST. 

“Adam can you go ahead and run the Recognition Software on the security footage of the Rookie please? If use the software we will be able to know who is the mysterious girl behind the helmet. You’re an expert on identifying someone.” Avery says.

“Yes of course. Adam we need to keep her identity a secret; a Crime Fighter never reveals their true identity.” Adam replies.

Adam opens up the Recognition Software and clicks on the link for the security footage. He zooms in and the software gets the outline of the Rookie’s helmet.   
After a 60 seconds went through the computer makes a dinging sound as a picture of 16 year old Penny Keyes pops onto the screen next to the enhanced picture. Now the both of them know that Penny Keyes is the ODST Rookie.

“Whoa so all this time Penny is the ODST and she is protecting Annapolis.” Avery says.

Annapolis Senior High School Miss Darby Jones’ Office 

The school’s Counselor Miss Darby Jones is sitting down at her desk while the door is opened. She has a United States Naval Academy brochure, servable different college brochures, and different College Booklets in a folder that are standing by. On the desk there is a medium size bowl of candy; the students get candy when they talk with Miss Jones. 

Miss Jones called Penny Keyes into her office to talk about the results from Penny’s ACT, SAT and ASVAB tests and also to talk about her college options.

Penny Keyes arrives to Miss Jones’ office carrying her messenger bag. 

“You wanted to see me Miss Jones?” Penny asks.

“Yes, come in Penny. I the reason why I called you in because I want to talk about your scores from the SAT, ACT and the ASVAB tests you did and also start to talk with you about different colleges. You can take a seat and you can grab two pieces of candy.” Miss Darby Jones replies.

Penny she sits down in a chair across from the desk. She picks out a Grape Flavored Tootsie Pop and a bag of chocolate M&M’s.

“Penny you got the highest scores on the SAT, ACT and ASVAB. You got a 1600 on the SAT, a 90 on the ASVAB and a total score of 36 on the ACT, the last time the school records were broken on the SAT and ACT was 17 years ago in 1991. Since you’re going to be graduating from Annapolis Senior High School next May, this is a good time to start talking about what colleges you want to think about applying to. You can start to apply to different colleges after you officially turn 17 this October. Your GPA is currently a 4.2 and it is a wonderful mark. Do you know what colleges you want to attend after High School?” Miss Jones says.

“After I graduate next May I want to attend the United States Naval Academy and I want to serve in the United States Navy. I also chose the University of Sydney, the University of New South Wales, the University of Technology Sydney, Cal Tech, MIT, and John Hopkins’s University as my other options.” Penny replies.

“You picked some of the best colleges in Australia and the United States. As your counselor I highly recommend the United States Naval Academy. (She hands Penny the brochures and the booklets for the United States Naval Academy, the University of Sydney, the University of New South Wales, the University of Technology Sydney, Cal Tech, MIT, and John Hopkins’s University.) Here are the brochures and booklets that can give you more information about the United States Naval Academy, the University of Sydney, the University of New South Wales, the University of Technology Sydney, Cal Tech, MIT, and John Hopkins’s University. You can talk with your Uncle John or any other relatives about your college options. Annapolis Senior High School is going to have a College Fair this year on October 13th and it will be a great opportunity for you. I looked at your grades and transcripts and you do have all the credits as your on track to graduate.” Miss Jones says.

The scene changes to the school hallways were the small American Flags are on displayed. Penny is walking through the hallways on her way to the Schools Mess Hall for lunch and she stops near the wall. 

Penny is now looking at each flag that has each names of the 9/11 Victims, and taking her time to look at all them. As Penny continues to look she finds her dad’s name quickly and places her hand on the name stripe. Then Penny takes out a wallet size picture of her dad and places it next to the flag, after putting up the picture of her dad Penny takes her out her digital camera and she takes a picture of the flag.

Arlington Virginia 9/11 Pentagon Memorial

The evening rolls on in all the members of the Covenant and Cadmon are visiting the Pentagon Memorial in Arlington Virginia. Now the Pentagon Memorial is opened to the public. 

A lot of good guys and the bad guys take their times when visiting a memorial as they remember those who served their country and those who lost their lives on 9/11.

The members of the Covenant start to read the plaques and slowly reading the names of the victims. Cadmon looks at the names as he sees his dad’s names. Cadmon traces his dad’s names onto a piece of paper very carefully. 

Dr. Claw explained to Cadmon and the members of the Covenant about the 9/11 Pentagon Memorial.

After reading the plaques everyone one of them starts to look at the date markers of the years that the victims were born. Cadmon reads the year 1998 he realized that the youngest victim was only three years old.

Cadmon walks around and he finds the bench bearing his dad’s name. He looks at the memento’s that are left at the two benches, seeing the family picture, two single roses and a letter that is laminated. 

“Cadmon I’m sorry and you have my sympathy. I lost my sister Kaylee at the Pentagon on 9/11 and her death affected me really bad. Do you have any siblings?” Dr. Claw says

“My brother Jason is 19 and my sister Penny will be turning 17 next month. The last time I saw my family was in August 2001 and I really miss seeing them.” Carmon Keyes replies.

Cadmon picks up the letter and starts to read it. It turns out that Penny written this letter to her dad Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes and put it at the bench. He sits on the bench bearing his dad’s name and tears are rolling down his checks.

As Cadmon is reading the letter we hear Penny’s voice in the background when she wrote to her dad.

“Daddy it has been seven years since I lost you here at the Pentagon on September 11th 2001. Today there was a Dedication Ceremony for the 9/11 Pentagon Memorial and I attended the Ceremony this morning; each name was read out loud while they ranged the bell. Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Max, Aunt Carol, Uncle John, Uncle Mike, Fred, Linda and Sam came to the Dedication Ceremony to. The Pentagon Memorial is a new memorial design to remember those who lost their lives here at the Pentagon on 9/11. Each bench has the names each person, and there is a bench that has your name on it. I really miss you and it is not the same without you. Growing up I was very proud of you as you served in the Navy, if you were here you would be a Captain or an Admiral. When I am older I am planning to serve in the United States Navy and I want to follow into your footsteps.  
Love   
Penny”

Cadmon puts the letter back down, then he Dr. Claw picks up the letter and now he is reading it. 

As Dr. Claw is reading Penny’s letter he pays attention to every detail that is written. Tears start to roll down Dr. Claw’s eyes as he is getting choked up.

Mockumentary Moment

Both Penny and Dr. Claw are sitting on a comfortable couch in front of the cameras like people would do in a mocukementary. By the looks of it both the good guy and the bad guy are going to be talking to each other. The cameras are pointing in their direction at different angles.

Penny is sitting down on the couch holding one of the teddy bears she received after 9/11. While the two of them are talking their conversation is going to be recorded. 

“Penny I know how difficult it is to lose someone on 9/11 and the death of your dad must been very difficult for you. I lost my sister Kaylee at the Pentagon on 9/11; she was a Lieutenant in the United States Navy. (He takes out a picture and then he shows Penny a picture of Kaylee when she graduated from the United States Naval Academy in June 1991). Kaylee was a sweet and caring person; she had a bubbly and funky personality. I really miss her and it hasn’t been the same without Kaylee.” Dr. Claw says.

“You have my sympathies Dr. Claw and I’m sorry for your lost. When September 11th 2001 happened I was nine years old and about to turn 10 that October. I was at school that morning when I heard American Airlines Flight 77 descending at a low altitude very quickly; after I heard the sound of jet engines I looked out the window and I saw American Airlines Flight 77 crash into the west side of the Pentagon. I felt the impact as it was strong and things got scary. To me 9/11 is a day of feeling of being scared, upset, shocked, and confused. The last time I ever saw my dad was earlier that morning before heading off to school. My dad’s death was really hard on me. I think I know you have been committing many crimes over the years; you want to get revenge for your sister’s death.” Penny says.

“Yes your right I have been seeking revenge for Kaylee’s and that is why I have been committing many crimes over the years.” Dr. Claw replies.


	5. Time Lasp

October 13th Annapolis Senior High School

The birthday girl Penny Keyes goes through the hallways after having Drill Team Practice as she is wearing a United States Naval Academy long sleeve shirt along with kaki cargo pants and sneakers. She heads over towards her locker to get the things she needs for the day. Before arriving to Practice Penny got to eat peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes for her birthday breakfast and got to talk with her maternal grandparents on the phone. Her Drill Team celebrated with mini muffins and gave her a birthday gift from all of them.

Today is Penny’s 17th Birthday and now she is old enough to apply to different colleges. Everyone at schools knows that October 13th is Penny’s Birthday.  
Once Penny heads over to her locker she can actually sees it is decorated with wrapping paper, a Happy Birthday Balloon, an envelope with a Birthday Card inside and a message that says Happy 17th Birthday Penny. Penny faces lifts up with a smile.  
She opens up the envelope, takes out the card and reads it.

The Sasebo Brigade walks over towards Penny with a Birthday Card; they are excited to celebrate Penny’s birthday. Later on today the Sasebo Brigade is going to get together to celebrate Penny’s Birthday and they set up the party.

“お誕生日おめでとう、お誕生日おめでとう、ペニー、お誕生日おめでとう。”The Sasebo Brigade as they sing Happy Birthday to Penny.

Annapolis Senior High School Gym

Today on October 13th 2008 there is a College Fair happening at Annapolis Senior during the school day, there are a lot of both for the different colleges. College Representatives are so excited that they get to talk with the Annapolis Senior High School seniors. 

The Annapolis Senior High School Seniors enter the gym with their parents while they are so excited about today’s College Fair and each one of them knows what college they want to attend. Every senior have their high school resumes on them as they are filled out. Penny Keyes is with her fellow seniors, she is excited and looking forward to this event. She has filled out her High School Resume and Professor Fuji did write a college recommendation letter for Penny.  
They all spread out to find the booths to get more information. Amanda Slickstein is over at the booth for MIT while Carter Jeters is at the booth for University of Florida; Jun Huang is at the booth of the Virginia Military Academy as he is busy bee. Penny Keyes manages to find the booth for the United States Naval Academy; she is now talking with the USNA Personals and asking questions.

While the College Fair goes on Brittany Berry goes around while Tony Ryan is recording.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the Annapolis Senior High School College Fair, I’m your host Brittany Berry coming to you live from the gym. By the looks of it the Annapolis Panther Seniors are visiting different College Booths as they all are seeking information about the colleges they want to attend. Amanda Slickstein is over at the booth for MIT while Carter Jeters is at the booth for University of Florida; Jun Huang is at the booth of the Virginia Military Academy as he looks excited to be there. It looks like Penny Keyes found the booth for the United States Naval Academy and she made a great choice.” Brittany Berry says.

Time Lapse

Now it is 2009 while a lot of things continued to change. John stills continues fighting crimes and going after bad guys, he is now aware of his surroundings and he just got promoted to the rank of Captain. The Annapolis Press Conference happened as John answered people’s questions; Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts from the Navy’s JAG Corps was present at the Conference and he helped give John legal help.

Penny applied to the United States Naval Academy after she turned 17 in October 2008. Shortly filling out the application Penny found that she is atomically appointed to the United States Naval Academy and she meets admission requirements. Penny also was given a tour of the United States Naval Academy.

Washington D.C Embassy Suites Hotel April 2009

Today in Washington D.C there is a meeting as international Law Enforcement Personals have come together in a conference room at Embassy Suites. While they are together they are giving updates on what is going on; John came to the Conference as well. 

“Good morning everyone and welcome to our annual International Law Enforcement Conference and I’m happy to see all of you here. As we are here today were just going were all going to give updates on what is going on all over the world of where each of us lives. Inspector Wong you can start off.” Boris Richter says.

“Everything in Hong Kong is really good as the crime rate has lower by 50 percent. When criminals get caught they surrender and they cooperate when they are processed into the system. Everyone in Hong Kong is very happy being under British Reign and there are no issues. Officer Jones how are things are in Sydney?” Inspector James Wong asks.

“I’m glad you ask. Things in Sydney are really good; the crime rate is still the same. We have all of our officers are alerted as they are always ready to work on duty. When I heard that Bombaboy passed away the Sydney Police Department was relieved to hear the news. We had been hunting him down for years; I learned that international agencies and the American Agencies have been hunting him down as well. Captain Keyes can you give us an update on has been going on in Annapolis?” Officer Ryan Jones says.

“Things are a lot better in Annapolis Maryland now that Bombaboy is deceased and nobody is in danger because of him. The crime rate has gone down; the criminals cooperate when they are being booked and charged.” Captain John Keyes replied. 

Keyes Smart House Saturday

The door bell rings and Captain John Keyes answers the door, the door opens reveling to be 18 year old Jun Huang dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a Navy Blue sleeveless tunic with gold buttons over the top. He has a white belt with gold buckle and wearing navy blue trousers that tuck into white boots. A Navy Blue Silk Rose is pinned on his tunic.

Jun is holding a container that contains a Navy Blue Silk Rose Corsage. A long black Limousine is outside waiting for them, Jun’s Cousin is the chauffeur and the limbo ride has been paid. The Annapolis Police Department is going to be giving Penny an escort to the Prom Dance.

“Good evening Captain Keyes.” Jun says.

“Good evening Jun you can come in and take a seat on the couch, Penny will down soon.” Captain John Keyes replied.

Jun walks over to the living room and he sits down on the couch.

Rear Admiral Carol Keyes comes down the stairs as she walks into the living room once she exits out of Penny’s room. Penny’s Aunt Carol just got promoted to Rear Admiral two days ago.

“Good evening Admiral Keyes, it’s nice to see you.” Jun says.

“It’s nice to see you again Jun.” Rear Admiral Carol Keyes says.

17 year old Penny walks down the stairs and come to the living room as she is officially ready for her prom night. She is wearing an ankle length Navy Blue Princess Gown with short Silver Heals, Opal earrings, a heart shaped necklace, and an Opal/pearl bracelet as her hair is cut to Navy Standards.  
The opening of the dress has a mesh with gold bands on it, and the top is divided into three, the middle part being navy blue with gold designs and a rose design on top, while the others are pink. The sleeves have the same netting as the opening of her dress. The bottom part of the bodice has the same mesh, and there was golden ribbon on them. The skirt is all navy blue, and it has netting and there are sparkles on it. Penny actually made this dress all by herself.

“Good evening Penny, are you ready for tonight? Jun asks.

“Good evening to you to Jun and yes I am ready. You look very handsome.” Penny says.

“Thanks and you look stunning in that gown. (He puts the corsage onto Penny’s left wrist) Penny this corsage is for you as it is going to look lovely on you, and it is for you to keep forever.” Jun replied. 

John and Carol take pictures while Jun puts the corsage on Penny’s left wrist. 

“You two have fun now, tonight is a night for you to experience.” Captain John Keyes says.

Jun gently picks Penny up in his arms and he carries her towards the front door. Carol and John take pictures of Jun carrying Penny.

“Whoa Jun you are really strong, you’re like an officer and a gentlemen.” Penny says.

Annapolis Maryland Annapolis Senior High School Gymnasium

The Annapolis Senior High School 2009 Senior Prom is now full swing as the entire gym is decorated and this year’s it’s a Hollywood Theme. Every senior got a souvenir Hollywood Award Trophy as it is a great gift.

Everyone is out on the dance floor as they are getting ready to get started; Reilly Johnson comes onto the stage and everyone applauds she goes up.  
“Good evening everyone and welcome the Annapolis Senior High School 2009 Senior Prom, tonight is going to be a fun and beautiful night to remember. This year’s theme is a Hollywood Theme and all of you get to experience the glamorous of Hollywood and tonight all of you are Hollywood Stars. Let the fun begin.” Reilly says.

The DJ turns on the stereo as I’ll Be There For You by the Rembrandts starts to play and everyone starts dancing as they love this song. Penny and Jun are dancing with their classmates as they are having a blast.

As everyone is having so much the DJ plays the music that they love to listen too, the punch bowl didn’t get spiked and there are no anti prom brigade.  
Tonight as the Prom Night continues it is time to announce this year’s Prom King and Prom Queen. Principle Dubbo gets onto the podium and everyone draw attention to their Principle.

“Good evening everyone, now we are going to announce the 2009 Annapolis Senior High School Prom King, and Queen. Will the Royal Court and our Candidates please come up onto the stage?” Principle Dubbo says.

All the members of the Annapolis Senior High School Royal Court and the Prom King and Queen Candidates go up onto the podium and each of them are wearing sashes to show that they are the members and candidates. The Royal Court Members are Amber Riley, Melisa Jones, Kara Stark, Melinda O’Neil, Francis O’Dell, Donnie Matthews, Shane Riley, and Axel Cheswick. 

Everyone start to takes pictures and videos to capture this special moment.

“Our candidates for this year’s Prom King are Carter Jeters, Jun Huang, Walter Vickers, and Donnie Matthews. For this year’s Prom Queen our candidates are Amanda Slickstein, Penny Keyes, Shana Roberts, and Kara Stark. Can we have a drum roll please?” Principle Dubbo says.

Everyone start to pat their legs rapidly as one of the Marching Band Members is doing the drum roll on a drum. Melisa hands Principle Dubbo the envelope.

“Thank you Melisa. (He opens the envelope reveling the new King and Queen) Ladies and gentlemen’s Jun Huang and Penny Keyes are this year’s Prom King and Queen. Congratulations Mr. Huang and Miss Keyes.” Principle Dubbo says.

Everyone in the gym to applaud as they are excited to hear the name of their Prom King and Queen; Penny is now feeling surprised that she became the Prom Queen.

Amanda places the Tiara on Penny’s head while Carter put the crown on Jun’s Head. Kara and Francis help with the Sashes while Amber and Donnie hand Jun and Penny their Royal Specters. 

A student gives Penny a bouquet of Roses, pictures of being taken while Jun and Penny pose.

“Everyone at this moment it is time for our Prom King and Queen to have their special dance.” Riley Johnson says.

Everyone gets off the dance floor and they get together into a circle, Jun and Penny walk out into the middle holding hands. 

The DJ press plays the song for the Prom King and Queen’s Special Dance; the song is If You Love Me For Me from the movie Barbie As The Princes and the Pauper.

Jun and Penny are now having their special dance as this is a sweet moment and Sam is recording his cousin’s special dance.

Next week Annapolis Maryland Annapolis Senior High School Gym

Every Naval JROTC Cadet from Annapolis Senior High School walks straight into the gym so they all will attend the Chain of Command Ceremony dressed in their uniforms. All the guest, school staff, the school principle, teachers, and family members are sitting in the bleachers behind the Cadets. 

After the Colors were represented everyone in the gym sang Eternal Father Strong to Save and Anchors Aweigh.

Dr. Brendan Bradford, Dr. Brenda Bradford, Officer Andrew Quimby, Officer Thomas Lasky and Officer Chyler Silva of the Annapolis Police Department are attending the Chain of Command Ceremony; they are there for Amanda and Penny. Professor Slickstein is in the bleachers as he came to see both Amanda and Penny at their Change of Command Ceremony. 

Sam and Penny grandparents Vice Admiral Jules Keyes and Annie Keyes, Penny’s cousins Fred and Daisy, Uncle John, Uncle Max, Uncle Mike and Aunt Carol are sitting in the bleachers; they decided to come to their last JROTC Chain of Command Ceremony. Fred and Daisy have weekend liberty so they decided to come to their brother Sam and thier Cousin Penny’s Change of Command Ceremony. Vice Admiral Keyes has always attended Sam and Penny’s Chain of Command Ceremony ever since their freshmen year. 

Today special guests at today’s Chain of Change Ceremony are Sectary of the Navy Philip Davenport, Admiral Penny Pargonsky, Vice Admiral Michael Stanford, NCIS Director Leon Vance, Naval Personals, Marines, and Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts from the United States Naval Judge Advocate General Corps.  
The news crews from various new stations are there while they got their cameras ready. 

During the Chain of Command Ceremony there are giving out awards, recognizing the seniors who will be graduating this year, announce Scholarship Recipients and announce the new Cadet Battalion Unit. 

Senior JROTC Instructor approaches the podium and everyone starts to applaud.

“Good morning to cadets, teachers, staff, family members, our special guests, and Police Officers to the 2009 Annapolis Senior High School Navy JROTC Chain of Command Ceremony. Every year in April we have our JROTC Chain of Command Ceremony as awards are given, announcing scholarship recipients, recognizing the seniors before they graduate this May and announcing the new Cadet Battalion Staff. During the ceremony we encourage you to take pictures and to record today’s event. We will begin with the National JROTC Awards. The Meritorious Achievement is awarded to any Navy JROTC cadet who distinguishes him or herself by outstanding meritorious achievement. This year’s recipients of the Meritorious Achievement are Cadet Petty Officer Second Class Ryan McCool and Cadet Commander Penny Keyes. Congratulations Cadets.” Captain Shane White says.

Everyone starts to applaud as Cadet’s McCool and Keyes walk up to the podium as pictures are being taken. Both Cadets salute to JROTC Instructor Master Chief Petty Officer Samuel Mclean shake hands, hold the award along with the ribbon and medal, pose for a picture, salute and return to their seats. Family members and friends are taking pictures while John is recording the entire JROTC Chain of Command Ceremony for Sam, Penny and the Keyes Family to watch. 

After giving out national JROTC Awards the very last award is going to be awarded, and a lot of JROTC Cadets were awarded JROTC Awards. As the awards were given out Penny was awarded Distinguished Cadet, Honor Cadet, Cadet Achievement and Academic Award; now Penny has earned every JROTC Award except for one.

The last National JROTC Award to be is the Naval Science IV Outstanding Cadet. It is awarded yearly to outstanding cadets in Naval Science 4 based on citizenship, academic performance, personal appearance and conduct. The award contains a special plague, along with a matching medal with its ribbon, and a laminated certificate. 

“The last award given out today is the Naval Science IV Outstanding Cadet; and congratulations to all Cadets to have received National JROTC Awards today, we are all very proud of you. The Naval Science IV Outstanding Cadet is awarded yearly to two outstanding cadets in Naval Science 4 based on citizenship, academic performance, personal appearance and conduct. This year’s recipients of the Naval Science IV Outstanding Cadet Award are Cadet Commander Jun Huang and Cadet Commander Penny Keyes. Congratulations Cadet Huang and Cadet Keyes.” Captain Shane White says.

Everyone starts to applaud as Cadets Huang and Keyes walk up to the podium. Pictures and videos are taken of this special moment.  
The two Cadets salute their JROTC Instructor, they shake hands, both Cadets receive their Plagues and Certificates along with their ribbon and medal; and pictures are taken. Now Penny has earned every Navy JROTC Ribbon and every Navy JROTC Award.

“Jun is the son of Commander Henry Huang and Commander Melisa Huang; Penny is the daughter of the late Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes and the late Officer Tara Keyes. These two will be graduating next month from Annapolis Senior High School and they will embark on a new chapter. Jun will be attending the Virginia Military Institute and Penny will be attending the United States Naval Academy. Ladies and gentlemen in the Annapolis Senior High School history Cadet Commander Penny Keyes is the first Cadet to receive every Naval JROTC award awarded by the Annapolis Senior High School Cadet Battalion. As their JROTC Instructor I am proud of them, and congratulations to the both of you.” Captain Shane White says.

Everyone starts to applaud again.

The next thing that happens is that Cadet Commander Jun Huang and Cadet Commander Penny Keyes salute each other, and shake hands.   
After they shake hands Cadet Commander Jun Huang gives Cadet Commander Penny Keyes a Navy JROTC Challenge Coin. (The Challenge Coin has an antique brass finish (gold tone) with the NJROTC patch on one side and the eagle and sunburst on the reverse.)

“Cadet Commander Penny Keyes you have proved yourself through a special challenged by committing yourself to the Annapolis High Navy JROTC Program through the four years. You have great leadership, compassion, kindness, patriotism and an outstanding performance. (He gives Cadet Commander Penny Keyes the challenge coin) Today you are officially given this Navy JROTC Challenge Coin, congratulations Cadet Keyes.” Cadet Commander Jun Huang says.

Everyone in the gym start to applaud after seeing one Cadet representing a challenge coin to another Cadet.

Both Cadets return to their seats and the next thing about to happen it’s time to officially announce Scholarship Recipients. The Chancellor of MIT Ms. Cynthia Barnhart up to the front and she will be awarding a Scholarship to one Senior Cadet.

“We are now going to announce this year’s Scholarship Recipients, our junior and Senior Cadets applied for scholarships last semester and these scholarships are wonderful as they provide students a great education. The first Scholarship to be awarded today is the Women in Engineering and Design Book Scholarship as this scholarship provides $22,000. The recipient of the Women in Engineering and Desk Book Scholarship is Cadet Commander Amanda Slickstein. Amanda got accepted to MIT.” Commander Shane White says.

Cadet Commander Amanda Slickstein gets up and walks up front as everyone starts to applaud and the Cadets are cheering on.

Amanda in her point of view  
“Wow, receiving a Scholarship is incredible and exciting as well. When I go off to M.I.T I don’t have to worry about the loans or debt. As a fellow Cadet it would be wonderful if Jun and Penny get a Scholarship to.”

Amanda and Chancellor Barnhart shake hands, Amanda receives the certificate and they pose for a picture.

Amanda returns to her seat, and another guest comes up to represent the next scholarship.

“The next scholarship to be given is the Virginia Military Institute ROTC Program and this scholarship provides $33,000 dollars. The recipient is Cadet Commander Jun Huang. Congratulations Jun.” Captain Shane White says.

Cadet Commander Jun Huang walk up to the front as everyone is applauding and the Cadets are rooting on. They shake hands, holding the certificate and pose for pictures. Jun’s parents Commander Henry Huang and Commander Melisa Huang are really proud of their son for who he is; the both of them are fun loving parents instead of being strict tiger parents. The both of them are very happy that he received a scholarship. After receiving his scholarship Jun walks back to his seat.

“The next scholarship to be given is the Families of Freedom Scholarship Fund. The Families of Freedom Scholarship Fund provide education assistance for postsecondary study to financially needy dependents of those people killed or permanently disabled as a result of the terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001, and during the rescue activities relating to those attacks. This scholarship provides $148 Million Dollars for an education. The recipient of the Families of Freedom Scholarship Fund is Cadet Commander Penny Keyes.” Captain Shane White says.

Everyone starts to applaud as Penny walks up front, this is a wonderful moment. The Keyes Family is really happy that Penny received a Scholarship.  
Penny and the repsenative shake hands and pictures are taking being taking. She walks back to her seat and Amanda gives her a high five.  
Now a member of the Legion Legacy walks up next to the podium and he is ready to present. Today he will be giving out the American Legion Legacy Scholarship to a Navy JROTC Cadet from Annapolis Senior High School. Servable other Senior Cadets were awarded Scholarships to different Universities and even Sam was awarded a Scholarship.

“While scholarships are being awarded the American Legion Legacy is here to represent the American Legion Legacy Scholarship. The recipient is a Naval JROTC Cadet from Annapolis Senior High School. The American Legion Scholarship gives a higher education for children whose parents have been killed while serving our country on or after September 11th 2001. The American Legion Legacy remains committed to honoring the memory and service of our fallen and disabled comrades by ensuring their children are afforded the best possible educational opportunities. The scholarship provides $37,000 dollars for an education. Ladies and gentlemen the recipient of the American Legion Legacy Scholarship is Cadet Commander Penny Keyes.” Captain Shane White says.  
Everyone in the gym starts to applaud while Penny walks to the podium feeling happy and surprised at the same time; this is another special moment in Penny’s life. 

Jun in his point of view talking to the audience who are reading this story

“This is another wonderful moment being witness during our Chain of Command Ceremony. I am very happy to see Penny receiving two Scholarships, and both of them are going to give her a great education after High School. It turns out there are different special Scholarships given out all the time. I think Penny’s parents would be very proud of her.”

The American Legion Legacy Scholarship is going to provide Penny a great college education without paying a loan. Everyone is really happy for Penny and they know that Scholarship is going to help her.

Penny and the member of the American Legion Legacy shake hands, presents Penny the Scholarship and they pose for a photo. Photos are being taken as the News Cast start taking pictures and rolling the news cameras. 

“Congratulations Ms. Keyes, the American Legion Legacy Scholarship is going to help provide you a great education. Your family’s legacy will continue for many years. There are a lot of children of Military Personals who are awarded this Scholarship as they use it to get a great education; you will be reviving great benefits. Your parents would be very proud of you Penny.” A member of the American Legion Legacy says.

Captain White approaches the podium after Penny returns to her seat.

“Ladies and gentlemen at this time we are now going to have an intermission and we will continue with the Change of Command Ceremony after the break. There is food and drinks for everyone.” Captain Shane White says.

(Intermission)

Annapolis Maryland Annapolis Police Department

Chief Quimby and Commander Jenkins are sitting down, it turns out that the therapist will give the results from John and Penny’s psych evaluations. There are times when superheroes and villains have a psych evaluations just check on their mental well beings. 

“Commander what are the results from John and Penny’s evaluations? Is John ready to go back on duty?” Chief Quimby asks.

“With the results Captain Keyes is feeling fine as he isn’t showing any signs of trauma or distress. He is ready to back on duty. Penny’s PTSD had flared up, the incident triggered her symptoms; she has been going through therapy to treat her PTSD. It is going to take a while for Penny to recover.” Commander Jenkins replies.

May 2009 Annapolis Senior High School Graduation Ceremony Football Stadium

Today is officially Graduation Day for the Annapolis Senior High School Class of 2009, and they are going to embark on a new chapter. The members of the County Public School Board are the Graduation Ceremony and they be handing each graduate their High School Diploma. There a lot of newscasts and newspaper journalist at the Ceremony, they will talk about the Graduation through the news.

All the members of the Keyes family and Brain came to see Sam and Penny graduate from High School.

Chief Quimby, Dr. Brenda Bradford, Dr. Brendan Bradford, Officers Lasky, Quimby, Silva, Vickers and Harris, Professor Slickstein all come to see Penny and Amanda graduate as they are sitting in the bleachers with their cameras ready. Servable Annapolis Police Officers and Detectives came to see Penny graduate from High School.

Fred and Daisy came to see their brother Sam and Cousin Penny graduate while they have weekend liberty. Vice Admiral Jules Keyes and Mrs. Annie Keyes are in the stadium; they came to see their grandson Sam and their granddaughter Penny graduate from High School. 

Commander Ivan Glassman is sitting in the stadium and he came to see his son Henry Glassman graduate from High School. 

Penny’s maternal grandparents Samuel and Rose Keyes flown in from Sydney Australia to see her graduate from High School; her maternal uncles, aunts and her older cousins came to see her graduate as well. Lieutenant Commander Tara Keyes’ maiden name is Keyes.

There is no crime happening as every criminal and a lot of bad guys aren’t doing anything since they know that today is Graduation Day. If you’re wondering who is this year’s Valedictorian it actually turns out that Penny Keyes is this year’s Annapolis Senior High School Valedictorian and she will deliver a speech. Penny ranks first in her class and she was selected as Valedictorian due to her G.P.A. 

On screen there is a slide show showing all the names in the graduating class and what school they will be attending. There is a program that tells the details in the Graduation Ceremony; in the program there a list that shows the name of Scholarship Recipients and Penny is on that list.  
The entire Graduation Ceremony will be recorded live as it will be broad casting and the graduating class will receive a copy of their High School Graduation Ceremony on DVD.

“Ladies and gentlemen can you please stand as the Annapolis Senior High School graduating class of 2009 walk in? The Annapolis Senior High School Graduation Ceremony is about to begin.” Principle Dubbo says.

Everyone rises from their seats, and then Land of Hope and Glory starts to play as the Class of 2009 walk onto the Football Stadium. There are only 75 graduates of the Class of 2009 and this class is considered to be one of the smallest to graduate. People in the crowds to applaud and cheer as they see the graduates; the graduates are wearing Navy Blue Graduation Caps and Gown with a gold tassel.

Penny is wearing a Navy Blue blouse with a White floral skirt, silver ballet flats as her Navy Length hair is straighten and her dad’s miniature Naval Academy Class Ring around her neck. There is an Honors Stole and Honors Cord around her neck.

After the Star-Spangled Banner is performed everyone sits down and Principle Dubbo walks to the podium.   
Everyone start to applaud for the Principle.

“Good morning to everyone who is here today on this special day, and I am glad all of you are here. The Class of 2009 is about to embark on a new chapter in their lives. Four years ago the class of 2009 first came to Annapolis Senior High School and today they are officially graduating. As their High School Principle I am very proud all of them. At this moment I will like to invite this year’s Salutatorian Jun Huang to the podium. Jun is a fantastic young man as he is well known in our community and as well being a great student and a classmate. He will be attending the Virginia Military Institute on a full right ROTC Scholarship. Jun is a hard worker as he didn’t give up and he has a G.P.A of a 4.0.” Principle Dubbo says.

Jun Huang walks up to the podium as everyone is applauding.

“Good morning everyone, it is a great honor to be here standing in front all of you. As we grew up we all learn a lot of many things along the way. I am very thankful that I got attended Annapolis Senior High School and get a good experience for four years. Well are all unique in on our own ways. The members of the Class of 2009 grew up with each other as we see each other in school and all over town; some of us have known each other ever since Kindergarten. One of my favorite memories about Annapolis Senior High School was during our freshmen year when we all were celebrating the United States Navy’s Birthday and Penny was given the honors to cut the Navy’s birthday cake. When we were kids we all chose a career that we want to do someday and everyone picked a great career to go with. Amanda chose Engineering, Carter picked Law Enforcement, Andre chooses to be a Navy Corpsman, Riley plans to become a Writer, and Shana is going to be a Doctor. Penny’s career choice is a great one as she wants to be an Admiral in the United States Navy. Congratulations Class of 2009.” Jun Huang says.

Everyone applaud as Jun leaves the stage and Principle Dubbo returns to the podium. Principle Dubbo officially gives Jun a special Award for being the Salutatorian that consists of a medal and a plaque. 

“Thank you Jun, ladies and gentlemen at this time I would like invite and introduce you to this year’s Annapolis Senior High School Valedictorian Miss Penny Keyes. Miss Keyes is one of the greatest students in our school district; she has done a lot of great community service in Annapolis. Penny is the recipient of the Families of Freedom Scholarship and the American Legion Legacy Scholarship. She worked very hard throughout her time here and she has the Grade Point Average of a 4.4. Penny has been attending school here in Annapolis since 2005 and she received a wonderful education from the United States Department of Defense when she lived overseas. I met her for the first time when she started her freshmen year here at Annapolis Senior High School in August 2005. Ms. Keyes will be attending the United States Naval Academy in the fall.” Principle Dubbo says.

Penny gets up from her seat holding her speech in her hands and everybody starts to applaud while she walks up to the podium. The family members start to record the special moment on their video cameras.

After walking onto the stage Penny gets behind the podium and she begins to speak. A lot of cameras and video cameras are aiming at Penny while she is up there.  
“Good morning everyone is a great honor to be here. I want to my relatives, friends, classmates, and teachers; you encourage me throughout my life. Today we are embarking on a new chapter in our lives and each one of us are going to have a great future ahead of us. I am glad that I got to grow up here Annapolis and being surrounded by my fellow classmates who are my friends. We had so many great many memories here at Annapolis Senior High School; from freshmen to senior year. We are team that sticks together as we are strong, bold and we protect our home. Leadership consists of picking good people and helping them do their best. All problems become smaller if you don’t doge them, but you must confront them. Great minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, and small minds discuss people. Congratulations Class of 2009.” Penny says.

Everyone starts to applaud and the graduating class gets up from their seats applauding and cheering on; Penny delivered an epic speech. Principle Dubbo returns to the podium.

Principle Dubbo presents Penny the Valedictorian Award that is a medal and a plaque. Penny walks back to her seat. 

“Ladies and gentlemen now we officially hand each graduate their High School Diplomas. Ryan Matthew Adams.” Principle Dubbo says.

As each graduate receive their High School Diploma Penny is next in line to receive hers after her cousin Sam.

“Samuel Connor Keyes.” Principle Dubbo says.

Sam walks onto the stage as he receives his High School Diploma, poses for a picture and shakes hands. He walks off the stage back to his seat.

“Penny Marilyn Keyes.” Principle Dubbo says.

Penny walks onto the stage as everyone is applauding; she approaches toward Admiral Preston Cole as he is holding her High School Diploma. Admiral Cole is the Military Advisor for the School District.

Penny and Admiral Cole shake hands, and pose for a photo. Friends and family members are recording and taking pictures of Penny receiving her High School Diploma.

Penny walks back to her seat holding her High School Diploma in her hands and she stands next to her classmates, and then they move their tassels to the left.

After each student received their High School Diploma it is time to declare that they are graduates. 

“Class of 2009 I officially declare that all of you are now graduates.” Principle Dubbo says.


	6. The Plot Thickens

Monday Morning U.S Virgin Islands Saint Thomas Covenant HQ October 2009

Dr. Claw is sitting in his chair in the HQ Chamber writing down his new evil schemes to take over the world as the members of the Covenant are done unpacking the moving boxes. The Covenant HQ is officially up and running and their prisoner is in a cell. The Covenant is officially on the island of Saint Thomas, with a new location causes a major concern for U.S. Intel and the O.N.I. 

Dr. Claw had found out that is Midshipman Penny Keyes who has been foiling his evil plans. He wouldn’t hurt or kill Penny, instead he asks his minions to get rid of her by removing her from the crime scene. 

While Dr. Claw is sitting in his favorite seat the members of the Covenant are chilling out in their lounge sitting down and eating a lot of popcorn. By the looks of it currently all of them watching today’s episode of The Bold and The Beautiful. They are having so much watching their favorite Soap Opera with all the drama and they all want to know what Stephanie Forrester is up to. 

Covenant member Harold Slick is sitting down while he is now looking at a special file he has that contains information about Midshipman Penny Keyes. 

(Information about Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes   
Name: Penny Marilyn Keyes  
Date of Birth: October 13th 1991  
Age: 17  
Birthplace: Bethesda Maryland   
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 5ft’ 5in  
Weight: 100 pounds  
Blood Type: 0+  
Religion: Catholic  
Home: Annapolis Maryland  
Parents: Father Lieutenant Commander Andre Keyes United States Navy Deceased February 8th 1964-Stepember 11th 2001  
Mother Officer Tara Keyes United Annapolis Police Department Deceased February 1st 1964-Janurary 15th 1992  
Maiden Name: Keyes  
Siblings: Ensign Cadmon Keyes United States Navy (Was kidnapped in August 2001) Jason Keyes Deceased 1989-2003  
Education: DODDS Sasebo Elementary School 1995-2001, Hoffman Boston Elementary School 2001, DODDS Sasebo Elementary School 2001-2003, Ernest J King Middle High School 2003-2005, Annapolis Senior High School 2005-2009  
Rank: Midshipman 4th Class.)

After reading the information about Midshipman Penny Keyes Harold slips the paper back into the envelope. Harold feels terrible that the fact Midshipman Keyes had to grow up without a mom or a dad.

Everything in Annapolis Maryland is doing fantastic as there isn’t any crime in town. Penny is a Midshipman 4th Class the United States Naval Academy as she is using the Scholarships for her education at the United States Naval Academy. Penny will be turning 18 years old this year in October and she will be graduating from the United States Naval Academy in 2013.

During Plebe Summer in 2009 Penny got to learn how to shoot an M-16 and the M-9. Penny is now a qualified Markswoman and Pistol expert she earned the Navy Expert Rifleman Medal and the Navy Expert Pistol Shot Medal, and the Expert Device is on both ribbons.

The scene switches to the Holding Cells.

17 year old Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes wakes up lying in a soft warm bed feeling better. Two days earlier Midshipman Keyes realized that she was knocked out from a sedation medication causing her to be knocked out and being held prisoner by the Covenant. Midshipman Keyes was feeling quite agitated when the sedation was wearing off. Petty Officer 3rd Class Gunter Webster is taking care of Midshipman Keyes while she is being held prisoner. 

Currently Midshipman Keyes is in the cell she looks around her surroundings, she sees her brother Cadmon in one cell and SECNAV Jarvis inside another cell.  
Two days earlier the Covenant were ordered by Dr. Claw to kidnap SECNAV Clayton Jarvis and Midshipman Keyes; also to bring them to his location. Dr. Claw told his minions not to hurt Midshipman Keyes. NCIS is investigating the kidnapping of SECNAV Jarvis and Midshipman Keyes. Apparently Dr. Claw is using Penny as his new insurance policy. 

Midshipman Keyes gets a good grip on the cell door, two seconds later she gets the door of its hinges without a fuss. After she got out from her cell Midshipman Keyes walks over towards the cell were SECNAV Jarvis is and she rips the cell door out of the hinges.

SECNAV Jarvis walks out the cell feeling relived to get out.

“Are you alright Mister Secretary?” Midshipman Keyes asks.

“I’m doing just fine Midshipman Keyes, no cuts or bruises.” SECNAV Clayton Jarvis replies.

Midshipman Keyes walks over towards Ensign Cadmon Keyes’ cell; and then she rips the door out the hinge. While Midshipman Keyes rips the cell doors out of their hinges the security cameras caught her in the act.

Now Cadmon is talking to the audience in his point of view

“It has been years since I last seen my little sister Penny, today I finally reunited with her. Now I just realized that Penny has grown over the years; she is almost 18 and she is in her first year at the Naval Academy. If I hadn’t been kidnapped I would been able to be there for Penny and take care of her. I have so many questions about has been going on in Penny’s life.”

Cadmon steps out the cell and both siblings are now hugging each other. Both brother and sister are reunited with each other after years of being apart.

“Cadmon I’m so happy to see you, and I missed you so much.” Midshipman Penny Keyes says.

“Penny I am very too happy to see you again and I really missed you. You grown over these years and now you’re a Midshipman at the Naval Academy. I heard about your Thesis, Change of Command Ceremony, the Scholarships and your High School Graduation; I’m proud of you kiddo. When I visited the Pentagon Memorial last year I read the letter that you wrote to dad.” Ensign Cadmon Keyes asks.

“Mister Secretary and Cadmon we are going to escape from this place, the two of you shouldn’t be held prisoner by the Covenant; and we don’t leave people behind. I recommend we get on the floor, cover ourselves with a blanket and were going to crawl out through the exit door.” Midshipman Penny Keyes says.  
“Good call; once we leave I’ll call for help.” SECNAV Jarvis replied.

The three of them get onto the floor and help cover each other with a blanket. Then they crawl over towards the door as it is open and they exit through the door.

SECNAV Jarvis, Ensign Cadmon Keyes and Midshipman Penny Keyes are no longer held prisoner by the Covenant and they are free.

After calling called for help they took SECNAV Jarvis and Cadmon back to the mainland United States and Midshipman Keyes was taken to a hospital to be taken care and then she resumed her studies at the United States Naval Academy after being released. Cadmon has officially moved to Annapolis as he is now living in the Smart House. He got assigned to the ONI Facility and now is at the rank of Lieutenant. All of Cadmon’s stuff and his car were taken over to his new home from the storage facility. Cadmon got a new Debit Card and Driver’s License; he was able to access his bank account and discover all the money left for him. His car is registered at the DMV and got his License Plates. Both of his Passports have been renewed.

USNA Superintendent Private Quarters

Vice Admiral Jules Keyes, Annie, John, Cadmon, Max, Mike and Carol are all over at the USNA superintendent House; it is a happy reunion for the Keyes family as they are reunited with Cadmon.

“Cadmon we are all happy to see you again and it is great that you’re living here. I understand you have a lot of questions and we can answer them.” Vice Admiral Jules Keyes says.

“I am really happy to see you Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle John, Uncle Max, Uncle Mike and Aunt Carol. Since August 2001 the Covenant had kept me as a prisoner, over the years I keep trying to escape and I always get captured. After the Covenant kidnapped Penny we reunited and then we escaped together. How did Jason and Penny felt when they learned that dad was killed at the Pentagon?” Cadmon asks.

“Penny was very upset by the news and the death of your dad was very hard on her. Your dad’s death was hard on all of us.” Commander Max Keyes says.

“Jason couldn’t deal with the death of your dad’s death, he ran away from home on the evening of September 12th 2001. We haven’t seen or heard from since. In 2003 we learned that Jason was murdered and the news of Jason’s death was very difficult.” Annie Keyes says.

Cadmon is feeling shocked and sad to hear the fact that his brother Jason ran away and the fact that he is dead.

“Your dad was given a Military Funeral with full honors and they did a Missing Man Formation. When they folded and represented the flag, Penny accepted the flag.” Lieutenant Commander Michael Keyes replies.

“On 9/11 when Penny was at school she witnessed American Airlines Flight 77 crash into the Pentagon after she heard the aircraft descending. Once Penny learned what happened to your dad and what happened on 9/11 she was deeply traumatized. Penny was not her usual self; we took her to see a therapist and a trauma counselor. She was diagnosed with PTSD, and she had been going through therapy. The Therapy Sessions helped Penny. Penny went to a Support Group and talked with a Grief Counselor.” Rear Admiral Carol Keyes says.

Cadmon is feeing shocked of what he just heard.

“Who has been taking care of Penny all these years?” Cadmon asks.

“All of us have been taking care of Penny since 2001. Your grandma, grandpa, Aunt Carol, Uncle Max, Uncle Mike, and I received legal advice from the JAG Corps. Your maternal relatives received Legal Advice as well. Shortly after Penny was born your mom and dad made the plan for your maternal and paternal relatives to be the Legal Guardians to take care of you Jason and Penny, we all received the legal papers. The legal papers are recognized by the Courts here in the States and Australia. And we are recognized by the Court and by the papers that we are Legal Guardians.” Mrs. Annie Keys says.   
“Last year when I got seriously damaged your Uncle Mike stayed here in Annapolis and took care of Penny until I was on my feet again. “John replies.  
“I’m glad to know that you have been taking care of Penny. How did Penny felt about the changes?” Cadmon asks he feels more relived.  
“When we were dealing with your dad’s death we went to Court to figure out what would be best for Penny; we all agreed that Penny will be living with your Aunt Madeline and Uncle Frankie and then move with your Uncle John in 2005. Your aunt and uncle were stationed at Sasebo in 2001, when Penny moved in with them she moved back to Sasebo. Frankie and Madeline were able to enroll Penny into the DODDS Schools and Penny was transferred back to the Sasebo Elementary School. Penny did receive a yearbook from the elementary school and she still stays in touch with her classmates from Arlington.” Max replies.

“By the time the summer of 2005 arrived Penny returned back to the States and she started to live me. It took a while for Penny to adjusting with Frankie, Madeline and me, and Penny was really happy when she transferred back to the Sasebo Elementary School.” John says.

“Did Penny receive any benefits that can help her? I did hear that Penny was awarded two Scholarships in the newspaper.” Cadmon asks.

“It was a happy moment when Penny received those scholarships. In a matter of fact yes Penny have been receiving a lot of benefits from the Government and the Military; you get those benefits too Cadmon. We were able to get Penny to become a Military Dependent; she is still receiving Medical Insurance from Tricare.” Carol says.

“During the summer of 2002 Penny went to camp at America’s Camp, she met other campers who lost a parent on 9/11. Penny had a really good time while she was at camp, and the camp became a place for Penny to heal and to cope. She would go to the camp every year until she reached the age limit.” Mike said.

Three days later Annapolis Police Department Chief Quimby’s Office

Chief Quimby is sitting down at his desk going through some paper and all the sudden the phone rings; he picks up the phone and answers.

The person who is calling Chief Quimby is President John Halsey. Dr. Claw’s parents realize that their son has gone too far, and they decided it’s time for Dr. Claw to be put down with a lethal injection; Mr. and Mrs. Claw contacted Congress, then Congress called President McCain. President McCain and the United States Congress knew that they need to put Dr. Claw for good, and that they need the Gadget Team to do the mission. SECNAV Jarvis approves of the team putting Dr. Claw down for good.

“Good morning this is Chief Quimby of the Annapolis Police Department speaking.” Chief Quimby says.

“Good morning Chief Quimby this is President John Halsey speaking; Quimby the Gadget Team has a very important mission directly from Congress and me. You can speak freely now Chief Quimby.” President McCain says.

“Mr. President may I ask what is the assignment for the Gadget Team. I am ready to write everything down, and I’ll make sure to assemble the team.” Chief Quimby asks.

“I’m glad you asked Quimby. The assignment is Operation Restore Peace. Dr. Claw’s parents have officially requested for their son to put be down with a lethal injection; they realize that he has gone too far. We need to get the Gadget Team out to the island of Saint Thomas in the United States Virgin Island, and that is where the Covenant HQ is located. Once they arrive Captain John Keyes is go to give the lethal injection and Special Agent Brain is to help gather up the members of the Covenant. Midshipman Penny Keyes is to retrieve any data that she can get access to and she can also help rescue anyone who has been held prisoner. After the mission is complete the members of the Covenant will be locked up and the Covenant HQ will be decommissioned.” President McCain says.

Keyes Smart House

Meanwhile over at the Smart House John is in the living room watching General Hospital and all of a sudden he pauses it. John can sense something feels different and time to figure out what is going on.

John walks over towards the trash can without any distractions in the way and he opens the trash can lid reveling Chief Quimby. It looks like John figured that Chief Quimby would be in the trash can. And as Chief Quimby is in the trash can he is holding a self destruct message in hands.

The notes from the assignment themselves are not the gags, but the note’s end, which always reads “This message will self destruct.” However after hearing the message Inspector Gadget nonchalantly tosses the note away and like always landing near Quimby who is stealth fully hiding somewhere in the background and Quimby bears the brunt of the explosion.

“Captain Keyes reporting for duty Chief.” Captain John Keyes says.

“Here is your assignment John and good job finding me.” Chief Quimby says.

“Dr. Claw and the Covenant have gone too far, now it is time to put them down for good. You and Special Agent Brain are to head down to the United States Virgin and wait for future instructions. Caution this message will self destruct. (He hands back Chief Quimby the Message) You can count on me Chief I will put a stop to the Covenant and it is time bring them down to justice.” Captain John Keyes replies while handing Quimby the message note.

“I always know I can count on you John and I will deliver the assignment message to Penny.” Chief Quimby says.

John walks away from the trash can and the message blows in front of Chief Quimby’s face like always. Of course even Chief Quimby has gotten use to having the message blow up in front of him and hardly complains.

United States Naval Academy Bancroft Hall

Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes walks back into her dorm room inside Bancroft Hall, she quickly walks over to the trashcan and she opens the lid. Chief Quimby is inside the trashcan waiting to give Penny her assignment.

Chief Quimby gives Penny the message about her assignment.

“Here is your assignment Penny, and nice job finding me.” Chief Quimby says.

Penny looks at the file before reading it.

(Annapolis Police Department PRIORITY TRANSMISSION 18572P-65  
Encryption Code: Black  
From: Ryan Quimby, Chief of the Annapolis Police Department  
To: Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes, United States Naval Academy Midshipman   
Subject: Assignment  
Classification: Eyes Only)

“Dr. Claw and the Covenant have gone too far, it time to step in to stop them. You’re to fly down to the island of Saint Thomas in the United States Virgin Islands, and you will be given more details about your assignment on your way down. Caution message will self destruct. (She folds the paper and puts it back into her hands) You can count on me Chief Quimby; I will get down to Saint Thomas and put a stop to the Covenant.” Midshipman Keyes replied.

“A Seahawk Copter will be taking you over to Andrew’s Air Force Base and that is where you will be flying out of. You’re dismissed and you have been excused.” Chief Quimby says.

“Aye Chief.” Midshipman Keyes replied.

Midshipman Penny Keyes walks away from Chief Quimby with the message in her hands. As she walks away Chief Quimby just realized that the self destruct message is not in his hands, and now he is wondering what happened to the self destruct message. The message self destructs is actually still in Midshipman Keyes’ hands and Chief Quimby watches the message blow up in front of her.

The messages always self destructs in Chief Quimby’s face after John gives him back the message, but with Penny it was the total opposite.

Chief Quimby in his point of view  
“As the messenger I didn’t see that coming, the messages always self destructs after being read. John always hands me back the messages and they blow up in front of me; I got used to messages blowing up in front of me. But with giving Penny the message, this time is the total opposite.”

Andrew’s Air Force Base

A Seahawk MH-60 land at Andrew’s Air Force Base, and Midshipman Penny Keyes steps out the Helicopter dressed in a flight suit that is her size and in full flight gear. There is a Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet from the United States Navy Strike Fighter Squadron 103 standing by as it is ready to fly and there is a ladder next to the Hornet for Keyes to climb into the backseat of the jet. Before heading to Andrew’s a Flight Doctor examined Midshipman Keyes and gives the all clear for flying. 

Midshipman Keyes’ flight suit has a Velcro name patch with her name and rank, an F-18 Hornet Patch and a United States Navy Strike Fighter Squadron 103 Patch. Now Midshipman Keyes really looks like a Naval Aviator.

Midshipman Penny Keyes walks over to the jet and she salutes to the Naval Aviator who is standing near the jet. Commander Janelle Ferro returns the salute as she is smiling. Ferro is a Naval Aviator as she is qualified to fly the F-18 Hornet and her call sign is Foe Hammer; she graduated from the United States Naval Academy in 1991.

“Midshipman Keyes I’m Captain Janelle Ferro and I am been assigned to transport you down to the island of Saint John in the US Virgin Islands. Today you get to ride in the Super Hornet. You have nothing to worry about during the flight; this Hornet is equipped missiles to take down the enemy planes and Flight Control will give us any information during flight. The Hornet is ready to go; you can go ahead and hop into the back.” Captain Ferro says.

Midshipman Keyes climbs up the ladder and she hops into the backseat. Keyes presses a button that makes the G-suit inflates; she puts on the helmet and then puts on the oxygen mask it is strapped to the helmet. Ferro helps by strapping Midshipman Keyes in to keep her safe.

“These straps are going to keep you safe during the flight, if we need to bail out you pull that red leveler that is next to you. The helmet is going to help prevent injuries to your head, and the oxygen mask is going to deliver the oxygen while we will be flying in a high altitude. You’re all set to fly now.” Captain Ferro says.

Ferro climbs into the front seat and she gets ready, the canopy closes. Ferro flaps the wing panels and gets her hands on the joystick.  
“Captain Ferro and Midshipman Keyes this is Flight Control, the runway is cleared and you’re cleared for takeoff.” The Flight Control Personal says.  
“Rodger Control.” Captain says.

After making turns on the runway they take off into the sky as the Top Gun Theme starts to play.

As the day goes on Ferro and Keyes are in flight as their eta is an hour.

“Midshipman Keyes how you’re doing back there, you can speak freely during the flight.” Ferro asks.

“I’m doing good back here ma’am.” Midshipman Keyes replied.

“Glad to hear that; you’re in your first year at the Naval Academy, and how do you like the Academy? I’m a Naval Academy graduate and my four years there were the best time of my life.” Lieutenant Ferro says.

“I love the Naval Academy as it is really awesome. Have long you been in the Navy?” Midshipman Keyes replied. 

“I have been serving in the Navy for 18 years now and I graduated from the United States Naval Academy in 1991.” Commander Janelle Ferro says.

While they continue to fly a transmission comes in from Cyril E. King Airport Air Traffic Control. Chief Quimby is going to talk to Midshipman Penny Keyes and explain to her about the mission.  
“Midshipman Keyes this is Cyril E. King Airport Air Traffic Control.” The Flight Control Personal says.

“This is Midshipman Keyes go ahead Control.” Midshipman Keyes replied.

“Midshipman Keyes, Chief Quimby of the Annapolis Police Department is here at down at Cyril E. King Airport, he request to speak to you.” The Flight Control Personal says.  
“Patch him through.” Midshipman Keyes replied.

Chief Quimby presses the button and begins to speak on the radio.

“Midshipman Keyes this is Chief Quimby speaking.” Chief Quimby says.

“This is Midshipman Keyes speaking, go ahead Chief Quimby.” Midshipman Keyes replied.

“Penny the Gadget Team has been officially given a very important assignment from President Halsey. You are a very important member of the team and Humanity needs you in time of a crisis. I will explain to you what’s going on. Dr. Claw’s parents realize that their son has gone too far and that it is the time to put down Dr. Claw and the Covenant down for good. Mr. and Mrs. Claw contacted Congress, and then Congress contacted President McCain. President McCain contacted me as he gives me the orders for all members of the Gadget Team. Once you arrive down to Saint Thomas I will give you your assignment of what you need to do.” Chief Quimby says.

“Rodger that Chief, I will see you when I get there. This Midshipman Keyes signing out.” Midshipman Keyes says.

“Affirmative, see you when you arrive.” Chief Quimby says.

MAD HQ Saint Thomas U.S Virgin Island

A Warthog Military Jeep arrives to the Covenant HQ, and Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes steps out the Warthog wearing the Navy Issued BDU with Black combat boots.

Midshipman Penny Keyes walks over to Captain John Keyes, Brain and Chief Quimby are standing. Police Officers, SWAT Team Members, Fighter Fighters and EMT’s are standing by for the team’s safety. There are is a special unit of the United States Armed Forces consisting of the 1st Marine Raider Battalion from the United States Marines Corps. 

The reason why the Marines are here is to retrieve Highly Classified Military Data that Dr. Claw got his hands on.

“I am glad you all are here, here is your assignment. John you’re to locate Dr. Claw and put him down with the lethal injection that will end his life (He hands John the syringe that has the safety pin on it and he hands Brain a pistol) Brain you are go gather up the Brutes, the Jackals, the Elites and the Grunts. The Swat Teams will help you handcuffed them, and here is a pistol for you to defend yourself. Midshipman Keyes your assignment is to go into main computer room and put all the computer data straight on this thumb drive. (Hands Penny the thumb drive) You can use any weapon of your choice to defend yourself and case of a firefight; Officer Andrew Quimby and Officer Chyler Silva will be near the computer room. If the Raiders or any Officer need assistance you can help them. The Raider Battalion is here to retrieve Military Data that Dr. Claw got his hands on. Good luck team.” Chief Quimby says.

The Marine Raiders walk over towards Midshipman Keyes with protective gear for her to put on.

“Ma’am the bullet proof vest, helmet, elbow and knee guards are going to help protect you and you will have fewer injuries, the Night Vision will help you see through the dark. Marines and Naval Personals are always by each other’s side.” Gunnery Sergeant Williams says.

The Raiders help put on the protective gear, after donning the protective gear Midshipman Keyes picks two Military Issued Pistols as they are loaded, a couple of grenades and an M-16 that is fully loaded.

“Midshipman Keyes before we go in you can deliver an epic speech if you want to.” Sergeant Jones says.

Every Marine quickly get into two single lines on the left and right, Midshipman Keyes walks over towards them while carrying an M-16 in her arms.   
Somehow it really feels like Penny is talking to the UNSC Marines just like how Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson would. One of the Raiders starts to record with a video camera.

“Marines it is time for us to take down the Covenant as we are going to bring them down for good and bring peace back to Humanity. Each one of us has a task to do; get armed up and pick up your weapons. Here is where we show those idiots that they could not have picked a worse enemy than the human race. We are going to blow them to hell until we don't have anything left to shoot them with! We’re not going to let the Covenant mess with Earth and her feature colonies. We won’t let any bad happen under our watch. Am I right Marines?” Midshipman Penny Keyes says.

“Ma’am yes Ma’am!” Every Marine replies.

“Darn right. All you greenhorns who wanted to see the Covenant up close this is your lucky day. Let’s go, double time.” Midshipman Keyes says.

The team enters HQ along with Officer Andrew Quimby, Officer Chyler Silva, the Marines and SWAT Team members go inside and they go their separate ways.  
John enters the room where Dr. Claw is while he is looking really serious, and he is ready to do his task. 

Literally at this point Dr. Claw knows that the jig is up and knowing that he can’t win or escape this time. And this time it is John’s turn to win the battle between him and Dr. Claw.

It’s officially time for this evil criminal mastermind to be put down for good after years of getting away and enough is enough.

“Go go Gadget restraints.” Captain John Keyes says.

The restraints pop out of John’s hat and wrapped around Dr. Claw very quickly. Now Dr. Claw is restrained as he can’t move around or try to escape from John. 

John approaches him with the syringe and Dr. Claw doesn’t know that it is a lethal injection.  
“(He takes the safety pin off and then he injects the needle onto the right side of Dr. Claw’s neck) It is time for your life to be ended Claw, and you are going to be put down with a lethal injection. You are an evil villain who caused chaos and harm to humanity. After all of these years you have been trying been trying to get rid of me, and I never done anything mean to you. I am glad that you’re dead and now you are now a dead man walking.” Captain John Keyes says.

After a second of being injected Dr. Claw is officially deceased and now he is officially a dead man walking.

Covenant HQ Main Computer Center

Midshipman Penny Keyes walks straight into the computer room after walking through the halls while Officer Andrew Quimby and Officer Chyler Silva are standing by the door. The entire system is on and she sits down at the console. Keyes inserts the UBS stick into the computer; she selects every folder and starts to copy every single piece of data onto the thumb drive. While Midshipman Keyes is doing her task the Marine Raiders found the vault and open it up.

Meanwhile in another part the Covenant Headquarters

Brain finds all the members of the Covenant inside their hangout room, each one of them put their hands up in the air and knowing that the jig is up. They all get together in a line and the SWAT Team shows up. The SWAT Team helps Brain with the handcuffing the Covenant and they start to head out the door.  
After two minutes went through a message pops out onto the screen and the message says all files copied completed. Midshipman Penny Keyes removes the UBS stick and she starts to walk out the door towards the main entrance as both Officer Andrew Quimby and Officer Chyler Silva are beside her.  
As the three of them walk towards the exit four Elites who haven’t been caught gets out their plasma rifles. The Elites aims and shoots at Officer Andrew Quimby, and Officer Chyler Silva.

Midshipman Penny Keyes quickly leaps into action by placing a Police Riot barrier in front of Officer Quimby and Officer Silva.   
The Elites fire as shots from the plasma rifles hit Midshipman Penny Keyes on her lower left arm, lower abdominal, left hand, and lacerations to her right arm. The Elites shoots their plasma rifles again, and Midshipman Keyes falls on the ground. Then she quickly shoots back at the Elites quickly with her M-16 and the Elites falls to the ground.

Midshipman Keyes just saved Officer Quimby’s and Officer Silva’s lives.

Several members of the SWAT Teams quickly handcuff the Elites and the Elites only suffered from minor grazes.   
Midshipman Keyes just receives words through an earpiece that the Marines are in a situation and needing back up. Then she heads into another opposite direction over toward where the vault is.

Meanwhile over where the vault is located the Elites start to surround the Marines and it looks like the Marines are outnumbered. The Elites start to shoot with their weapons along with a shade turret and now the Marines are fighting back against the enemy.

All of a sudden out the blue Midshipman Keyes drops into the vault room from a hole in the ceiling as dirt and gravel fall on one of the Elites with a bang and nobody see that coming. Now the Elites are wondering where Midshipman Keyes did came from and the Marines are glad to see that backup has arrived.  
Somehow one of the turrets fires and at the Marines, Midshipman Keyes pushes the Marines out of the way and the plasma from the turret hits Midshipman Keyes in her lower left abdominal and the left side of her forehead causing her to fall down. Now she is bleeding and the wounds require stitches.  
Midshipman Keyes gets up fast while trying to resist the pain and she knows that she needs to take out the enemy before anyone else gets hurt.  
The next that we see coming is that Penny destroys the turrets by smashing them really hard with her hands, and then she single-handedly defeats the Elites while knocking the weapons out their hands.

The SWAT team rush over putting the Elites in Handcuffs while the Marines tend to Midshipman Keyes’s injuries while they call for a Corpsman. Midshipman Keyes needs Medical Attention right now and the threat is over.

The Corpsman comes running in fast and the Marines help get Midshipman Keyes onto a stretcher, then the Corpsman attends to Midshipman Keyes’s injuries.  
After a minute has gone by the Marines and the Corpsman are exiting through the front door while Midshipman Keyes is on the stretcher. Chief Quimby rushes over looking worried.

“(She hands Quimby the UBS Stick) Chief Quimby here is the UBS Stick with all the data and files from the Covenant computer system. Now you can know all about Dr. Claw’s plans.” Midshipman Keyes says.

“Excellent job Midshipman Keyes, you did your job to put an end to the Covenant.” Chief Quimby replied.  
The EMT takes Midshipman Keyes straight into a Medical Copter and the copter files off.

The next thing that happens is that Brain and the SWAT Team walks out with the handcuffed members of the Covenant. Captain John Keyes walks out behind them while the Medical Examiner brings out the body bag. 

“Chief Quimby Dr. Claw is now officially dead; he will never cause any harm to Humanity.” Captain John Keyes says.

Everyone start to applaud while the Covenant has been officially put to an end.


	7. Court Case Humanity Vs The Covenant

United States Supreme Court Building Washington D.C 

Today there is a court case of Humanity vs. the Covenant as the Covenant are now on trial for serious War Crimes. The Covenant was found guilty in the Maryland State Supreme Court and the trail continues at the Supreme Court Building in Washington D.C. 

Captain John Keyes, Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes, Brain, Chief Quimby, Lieutenant Cadmon Keyes and of a couple Annapolis Police Officers are all in the Courtroom as all of them are wearing their Law Enforcement Uniform. John, Cadmon, Penny and Petty Officer Second Class Webster are wearing their Navy Winter Dress Uniform. Dr. Claw’s parents, his twin brother Dr. Thaw, his younger brother Tommy and all members of the Covenant are in the Courtroom.

Since Petty Officer Gunter Webster was undercover there are no charges against him. 

Captain Kaitlin Pike from the United States Naval Judge Advocate General Corps is in the court room in Uniform, as a Judge Advocate she will be helping and presenting Midshipman Penny Keyes during the Court Case. Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman is in court as she is helping John and Cadmon. 

There news crew inside the Court Room and this case will be live for people to watch so they can learn about the verdict.

Before coming into court all the members of the Covenant were successfully turned back into their original human form. 

Midshipman Penny Keyes is now fully recovered from her injuries she suffered from when taking down the Covenant and she was able to go back to her studies. The burns are first degree burns as they will heal and the lacerations were treated with stitches. 

While the members of the Covenant are on trial during the case apparently the Court realized that Midshipman Penny Keyes is a key witness and that they need for her to testify. Once Midshipman Keyes is finished being on the stand she will be excused and she can return to the Naval Academy.

The Bailiff walks up to the front. 

“Please rise for the Honorable Marylyn Jones.” The Bailiff says. 

Everyone in the court room rises as the Supreme Court Justice the Honorable Marylyn Jones comes up to the Judge’s Bench. 

The Honorable Marylyn Jones is one of the best Supreme Court Justices in the country and she is a United States Naval Academy Alumni.

“You can sit down now; today’s case is Humanity vs. The Covenant. The late Dr. Claw and the Covenant have violated human rights by committing war crimes; they had put a lot of people’s lives in danger. They are also charged with three counts of kidnapping and three counts of false imprisonment. Captain Pike you may call your first witness.” Judge Marylyn Jones says. 

“I call Harold Slick to the stand.” Captain Kaitlin Pike says. 

Harold Slick comes up to the stand, the Court Bailiff swore him in and he sits down in the witness seat. 

“Can you please the court your name and position.” Captain Kaitlin Pike says. 

“I’m Harold Slick and I am member of the Covenant.” Leonard O’Brien replied. 

“Mr. Slick can you please tell the Court how you became involved in this case?” Captain Kaitlin Pike asks. 

“Yes ma’am, I became involved when Dr. Claw ordered the members of the Covenant to kidnap Midshipman Penny Keyes, I sedated her and we took her to the Covenant Headquarters located in the United States Virgin Islands. We had her captive for a couple of days. Dr. Claw wanted the members of the Covenant to interrogate her; unfortunately Midshipman Keyes escaped before we could interrogate her.” Harold Slick says. 

“Mr. Slick how long you have been with the Covenant?” Captain Kaitlin Pike asks. 

“I had been with the Covenant since October 2001. Before being joining the Covenant I was working at the Marriott World Trade Center in New York City; and I lost my job when the Hotel was destroyed on 9/11.” Harold Slick says. 

“Did you always follow your boss’ orders and commit the crimes on his behalf?” Captain Kaitlin Pike asks.

“Yes I always followed Dr. Claw’s orders when we did all the crimes waves. He would tell us to eliminate Captain John Keyes and Dr. Claw would always try to kill Captain Keyes. Back in 2001 Dr. Claw launched a bio hazard over to Iraq and killing people who attacked us.” Harold Slick replied.

Now everyone in the Courtroom is shocked by what they just heard, Midshipman Keyes is now really distraught from what she just learned and her face is pale like she just seen a ghost.

“Mr. Slick you just confessed to attempted murder, kidnapping a United States Naval Academy Midshipman, knocking her out with a sedative, and holding her as a prisoner against her well. And you also told us about how you joined the Covenant. (She takes out photos from her brief case as it is evidence.) A needle that you used to sedate Midshipman Keyes was found in a trashcan in Bancroft Hall; NCIS found your fingerprints at the crime scene and on that needle. The test came back 100 percent. No further questions.” Captain Kaitlin Pike says. 

“You may step down now Mr. Slick.” Judge Marylyn Jones says. 

Harold Slick gets up and returns to his seat and then Devon Lieberman calls his witness. 

“I call Lieutenant Cadmon Keyes to the stand.” Devon Lieberman says. 

Lieutenant Cadmon Keyes approaches the Witness Stand and then the Bailiff sworn him in. Now it is Cadmon’s turn to be on the stand. 

“State your rank and post.” Devon Lieberman says. 

“I am a Lieutenant in the United States Navy and I am assigned to the ONI Bravo Facility.” Lieutenant Cadmon Keyes says. 

“Lieutenant Keyes can you please tell the court of what happened during the years when you were being held prisoner by the Covenant?” Devon Lieberman asks. 

“I was kidnapped by the Covenant in August 2001, and they kept me as a Prisoner for eight years. They kept me in prison cell in the basement area of their location, over the years I try to escape and they always would capture me.” Lieutenant Cadmon Keyes says. 

“Lieutenant Keyes can you please tell the court of how you were able to escape?” Devon Lieberman asks. 

“I escaped by crawling on the floor when I covered myself with a blanket and crawled through the exit door that was open; my sister Midshipman Penny Keyes was able to rip the cell door out of its hinges. Once we left we were able to call for help.” Lieutenant Cadmon Keyes says. 

“No future questions.” Devon Lieberman replies. 

“Lieutenant Keyes you may step down now. Mr. Lieberman you may call your next witness.” Judge Marylyn Jones says.

Cadmon steps down from the witness and sits back down next to his Uncle.

“The Court calls Midshipman Penny Keyes to the stand.” Mr. Lieberman says.

Suddenly out of nowhere Homer Locke stands up from his seat, he objects and he is not to happy. 

“Objection, Keyes is not old enough to be on the witness stand; she’s just a pipsqueak.” Homer Locke says.

“Objection overruled, Mr. Locke you’re out of line and you will show Midshipman Keyes the proper respect. Midshipman Keyes is old enough to be inside a Court Room and I want to hear what she has to say.” Judge Marylyn Jones replies. 

Midshipman Keyes gets up from where she is sitting and she walks over to the Witness Stand. The Bailiff swears Midshipman Keyes in and she sits down.

“Can you please state your rank and position?” Mr. Lieberman says.

“I am a Midshipman 4th Class at the United States Naval Academy.” Midshipman Penny Keyes replies.

“Midshipman Keyes can you please tell the court what happened?” Mr. Lieberman asks.

“I was in my dorm room inside Bancroft Hall sleeping at night; all of a sudden one of the members of the Covenant came through the window in a hasty manner. The next thing I remembered is when I woke up in a cell and I didn’t know I was knocked out.” Midshipman Keyes replies.

“When was the last time you saw Lieutenant Cadmon Keyes before you were reunited with him?” Mr. Lieberman asks.

“I the last time I saw my brother was back in August 2001 when I was nine years old.” Midshipman Keyes says.” 

“Did Dr. Claw harm you in any way?” Mr. Lieberman asks.

“He never harmed me. Growing up I didn’t trust Dr. Claw and I really didn’t understand why he would try to attempt to kill my Uncle John over the years. When I was attending a Memorial Service last year I realized why Dr. Claw has been committing so many crimes he has been seeking revenge for his sister’s death.” Midshipman Penny Keyes replies.

It looks like the cat is out of the bag and now everyone in the courtroom has learned about Dr. Claw’s motives.

Tommy Harris stands up and he has something to say.

“Your Honor what Midshipman Keyes just said is true and we have footage of Dr. Claw confessing. With the Court’s Permission we would like to play the footage.” Tommy Harris says.

“Mr. Harris you have the Court’s permission to show us the evidence.” Judge Marylyn Jones replies.

The Bailiff presses the play button after turning the TV on.

Both Dr. Claw and 16 year old Penny Keyes are sitting down on a couch.

“Penny I know how difficult it is to lose someone on 9/11 and the death of your dad must been very difficult for you. I lost my sister Kaylee at the Pentagon on 9/11; she was a Lieutenant in the United States Navy. (He takes out a picture and then he shows Penny a picture of Kaylee when she graduated from the United States Naval Academy in June 1991). Kaylee was a sweet and caring person; she had a bubbly and funky personality. I really miss her and it hasn’t been the same without Kaylee.” Dr. Claw says.

“You have my sympathies Dr. Claw and I’m sorry for your lost. When September 11th 2001 happened I was nine years old and about to turn 10 that October. I was at school that morning when I heard American Airlines Flight 77 descending at a low altitude very quickly; after I heard the sound of jet engines I looked out the window and I saw American Airlines Flight 77 crash into the west side of the Pentagon. I felt the impact as it was strong and things got scary. To me 9/11 is a day of feeling of being scared, upset, shocked, and confused. The last time I ever saw my dad was earlier that morning before heading off to school. My dad’s death was really hard on me. I think I know you have been committing many crimes over the years; you want to get revenge for your sister’s death.” Penny says.

“Yes your right I have been seeking revenge for Kaylee’s and that is why I have been committing many crimes over the years.” Dr. Claw replies.

The video stops and then everyone in the courtroom learned that Dr. Claw really did confess to why he was committing so many crimes and how Midshipman Keyes managed to get him to confess in a calm way.

“Your honor the Jury has agreed that this footage is crucial evidence and now we have learned the reason for Dr. Claw committed those crimes and how Midshipman Keyes was able to get him to confess in a calm gentle manner.” Walter Jansen says.

“Midshipman Keyes you can step down and you’re officially excused from the Stand. You can officially leave the Court Room now and you now return back to the Naval Academy.” Judge Marylyn Jones says.

Midshipman Keyes gets up from the Witness Stand and she leaves the building well being escorted by a Security Guard. Once Midshipman Keyes steps outside she gets into a service car to take her back to the Naval Academy.

After a short recess Court is back in session.

“Before we announce the finding is there anything anyone would like to say?” Judge Marylyn Jones asks. 

Dr. Claw’s parents Gordon and Maryland Claw stand up as they have something to say. Mr. and Mrs. Claw officially decided to transfer all of their son’s money to Cadmon and Penny’s Saving Accounts. 

“Your honor as George’s parents we officially decided to put all George’s money to Midshipman Keyes’ Savings Account, and all of that is from his college fund. The total amount is $66,240,100, and that money will help give her a head start. And we like to transfer George’s money from his Savings Account to Lieutenant Cadmon Keyes’ Savings Account as the amount is $66,240, 100. We will like to transfer all the money today.” Gordon Claw says. 

“That is a generous offer you made today Mr. and Mrs. Claw and consider it done. Today all of the money from Dr. Claw’s account and college fund will be transferred to Lieutenant Keyes’ and Midshipman Keyes’ account. We are now about to announce the finding and sentence. (The Bailiff hands Judge Marylyn Jones the paper) Dr. Claw and all members of the Covenant with the charges of international war crimes and kidnapping are guilty. All members of the Covenant will be sentence to life without parole or probation. This court case is now closed and dismissed.” Judge Marylyn Jones says as she bangs the gavel.


	8. Thanks And Recognition

United States Naval Academy Main Gate October 13th 2009

Outside on the Naval Academy there is a Black Long Stretch Limousine along with several Police Squad Cars as they are parked in the afternoon around 2:00 PM. On the front of the Limousine there are two small American Flags. 

A Limousine Chauffer is standing near the Gate wearing a Black Tuxedo with Gloves while he is waiting for the VIP. The Chauffer will be transporting a VIP to a Law Enforcement Award Ceremony in Annapolis and the ride has been arranged and paid for.

The Baltimore Police Department is going to do a Police Escort to make sure the VIP gets to the Ceremony safely. 

18 year old Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes walks out through the front gate dressed in the Full Dress Winter Blues Uniform while her Military Cut Standard Hair is straighten. Everything is in order as the ribbons are in the right order and the rank for Midshipman 4th Class is on the shoulder boards. She has her cover on and she has her ID with her. 

Today Midshipman Penny Keyes turns 18.

The Annapolis Police Department officially requests Midshipman Penny Keyes’ presence today at a Law Enforcement Award Ceremony and Midshipman Keyes officially received the invitation in the mail for the Ceremony and she has been excused. Midshipman Keyes is the VIP is to be taken to the Law Enforcement Ceremony over at the MD Theatre for the Performing Arts in Annapolis.

The Chauffeur opens the door in the back and Midshipman Keyes enters into the back of the vehicle. Midshipman Keyes buckles her seatbelt as the Chauffeur closes the door and then he gets into the driver’s seat. 

The Limousine with the Police Escort starts to leave the United States Naval Academy

MD Theatre for the Performing Arts Annapolis Maryland

Today there is officially a Law Enforcement Award Ceremony in Annapolis, the Gadget Team and Law Enforcement Personals are being recognized and there are Law Enforcement Awards being awarded. While they are here today they are going to take a chance to recognize and to thank Midshipman Penny Keyes. A lot of people still don’t even realize that it is Midshipman Penny Keyes who has been protecting them. It is time for our young unsung hero Midshipman Penny Keyes to be recognized for her committed acts of bravery and also for the good deeds she has done.

Mayor Wilson of Annapolis, Chief Quimby, The Annapolis Police Department, the Citizens of Annapolis, the Annapolis Police Commissioner, The Annapolis City Commissioner, Marine and Naval Personals, FBI Agents, CIA Agents, Sectary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis, International Law Enforcement Personals, International Guests, and Secret Service Agents are at the Law Enforcement Award Ceremony. Police Officers and Military personal are dressed in their uniforms while their covers are on. Civilians are dressed in formal attire. 

Captain John Keyes and Brain just arrive to the Ceremony in the Gadget-Mobile. John is dressed in his Navy Winter Blue Winter. Brain is wearing a collar that has a bow tie attach to it and he is well groomed. The both of them enter the auditorium.

The News Crew members point the cameras straight at John, Brain and the Gadget-Mobile so everyone can see them.

Everyone stand up and applaud while they see our heroes arriving to the Ceremony. Captain Keyes and Brain walk towards their assignment seats up front.  
After John and Brain take their seats a long Black Limousine arrives. 

The Chauffeur gets out and he opens the door for the VIP to get out of the vehicle. The VIP Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes steps out the Limousine as her Cover is on.

Two members of the Honor Guard open the door and Midshipman Keyes enters the auditorium.

Everyone stands up and they start to applaud as they see humanity’s youngest hero arriving to the ceremony. The news crew focuses on Midshipman Keyes and they have the cameras aiming at her. 

Midshipman Keyes finds her assigned seat after walking through the floor.

Now everyone stands to attention as the Honor Guard march in carrying the Nation’s Flag and the flags of the Armed Forces.

“Present arms!” An Honor Guard Member says.

The Annapolis Police Department plays the Star-Spangled Banner.

After the Star-Spangled Banner is performed a member of the Honor Guard speaks.

“Order arms!” An Honor Guard Member says.

The Honor Guard turn and they leave while everyone is still at attention.

The next thing that happens is the Band starts to play Anchors Aweigh and the Marine Corps Hymn.

After Anchors Aweigh and The Marine Corps Hymn the Band is going play the United States Naval Academy Navy Blue and Gold.

“Ladies and gentlemen please remain standing for the United States Naval Academy Alma Mater.” Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth says.

John, Midshipman Penny Keyes and Naval Academy Alumni’s place their right hand over their hearts while they are singing their Alma Mater.

“Now colleges from sea to sea may sing of colors true, but who has better right than we to hoist a symbol hue? For sailors’ brave in battle fair since fighting days of old, have proved the sailor’s right to wear The Navy Blue & Gold.”

“You may be seated now.” Chief Quimby says.

Mayor Wilson walks up to the podium and everyone applauds.

“Good evening to everyone as we are gathered here today. I want to thank you all for coming hear everyone, today as we are here we would like to recognized and to thank great and wonderful people as they protect Annapolis Maryland from Dr. Claw. It is a great honor, and joy to have to have them. These heroes are good citizens to the city of Annapolis and to the United States of America. They worked very hard to protect their community and it’s time they should be thanked. At this moment I will like to invite Chief Quimby of the Annapolis Police Department to the stand.” Mayor Wilson says.

Chief Quimby approaches the podium and everyone is clapping.

“For us, the storm has passed. For their decision required courage beyond measure, sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight; our fight was here in Annapolis and around the world. Humankind has achieved victory today not only because those who stand among us here today who fought till the war between humanity and the Covenant.” Chief Quimby says.

Captain John Keyes, Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes and Special Agent Brain walk up to the podium, they salute Chief Quimby and Chief Quimby salutes back.

“Gentleman and lady we are happy and honored to have you here. Midshipman Keyes today you are officially 18 and that is a big milestone in your life, Happy Birthday.” Chief Quimby says.

The three return to their seats.

“It is hard to believe that these Law Enforcement and Military Personals can turn the tide of a war. Yet, we have all borne witness to this. For us we are grateful, honored and blessed with those who turned the tide of the war to our favor. Without them, humanity would be lost. So today humanity honors, and thanks them.” Chief Quimby says.

Mayor Wilson returns to the podium with a special box containing servable Medals.

“The Commendation Community Service is awarded for the act which demonstrates devotion to a Community service and implemented that they improve conditions within a Community. I would like to award the Commendation Community Service Award to Captain John Keyes, Special Agent Brain, Officer Andrew Quimby, Officer Thomas Lasky, Officer Chyler Silva, Officer Brian Harris, Officer Janelle Vickers and Midshipman Penny Keyes for their devotion and great services to the city of Annapolis.” Mayor Wilson says.

Everyone start to applaud as the recipients of the Commendation Community Service Award. Pictures are taken, they shake hands with Mayor Wilson and she puts the ribbon and medal on their uniforms. Mayor Wilson wishes Midshipman Keyes a Happy Birthday.

The Police Commissioner approaches the podium and he is going to be awarding Law Enforcement Awards.

“The Honorable Mention Award is awarded for an act of extraordinary bravery intelligently performed in the line of duty at imminent and personal danger to life. The Exceptional Merit is awarded for act of bravery intelligently performed involving personal risk to life. The Commendation— Integrity Award is awarded for grave personal danger in the performance of duty and for highly creditable and unusual police accomplishment. I would to award The Honorable Mention Award, the Exceptional Merit and the Commendation Integrity Award to Officer Brian Harris, Officer Andrew Quimby, Officer Ryan Walters, Officer Javier Mendez, Officer Thomas Lasky, Officer Chyler Silva and Midshipman Penny Keyes for their great services.” Police Commissioner Francis Webster says.

Everyone start to applaud as Officer Brian Harris, Officer Ryan Walters, Officer Javier Mendez, Officer Andrew Quimby, Officer Lasky, Officer Chyler Silva and Midshipman Penny Keyes get up and walk up to the podium. Photos are being taken as hands are being shaken; Police Commissioner Webster places the ribbon and matching medal onto each uniform.

“The Law Enforcement Purple Heart is issued to any Law Enforcement Personal who is wounded or killed in the line of duty. As they are on duty they help and think of other people. I would like to award The Law Enforcement Purple Heart to Midshipman Penny Keyes for her actions to danger and for risking her life as she is protecting others in the line of duty.” Police Commissioner Webster says.

Midshipman 4th Class Penny Keyes walks to the podium as everyone is applauding.

Police Commissioner Webster and Midshipman Keyes salute, he pins the medal and ribbon onto Midshipman Keyes’ uniform. They shake hands as photos are being taken.

Police Commissioner Webster and Midshipman Keyes leave the podium and Chief Quimby approaches the stadium as everyone start to applaud. Chief Quimby is about to award the highest award given by the Annapolis Police Department. 

The highest award given by the Annapolis Police Department is the Medal of Valor that consists of a Red, White and Blue Ribbon with a gold medallion that is engraved with the recipient’s name. 

“The next award to be awarded to is the highest award to be given from the Annapolis Police Department. The Medal of Valor is awarded for actions above and beyond the call of duty. Exhibiting exceptional courage, extraordinary decisiveness and presence of mind; or an unusual swiftness of action, regardless of his or her personal safety, in an attempt to save or protect human life. There is a lot of honor, courage, integrity, gallantry, and devotion. A true hero is brave, reliable, caring, motivated, intelligent, fearless, trustworthy, noble, bold, a good character and altered. A good person being American Citizen protecting their country and others having heroic deeds, exceptional conduct and being involved exemplary; serving justice, saving other people’s lives and getting them out of harm’s way. Knowing all about the true meaning of the Golden Rule, serving and protects as he or she fulfills their duties. It is great pleasure to know that we have Police Officers and Military personals serving their country. (He picks up the Medal and holds it up.) As the Chief of the Annapolis Police Department I would like to award the Medal of Valor to Midshipman Penny Keyes for her great service, for her actions toward danger, for her bravery, for her valor, and for her meritorious conduct.” Chief Quimby says.

Midshipman Penny Keyes gets up and she walks up to the podium, everyone start to applaud. The news crews get their cameras rolling and pictures of being taken.

Once Midshipman Keyes approaches the podium she stands to attention and she salutes Chief Quimby. Chief Quimby returns the salute, he places the medal around Midshipman Keyes neck, and they shake hands.

“Midshipman Penny Keyes has indeed the traits of a true hero. She has shown compassion, integrity, selfless acts of heroism, bravery, courage, gallantry, devotion and never has actual conflict with an enemy as she serves and protects.” Chief Quimby says.

After the Medal of Valor is awarded Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth walks up to the podium as he is holding a box containing several awards.  
Midshipman Penny Keyes salutes and Vice Admiral Stanforth returns the salute.

“Midshipman Penny Keyes for your great service to your country, bravery, courageous acts and ingenuity we award you the Navy Cross, the Defense Distinguished Service Medal, the Distinguished Service Medal, the Silver Star, Defense Superior Service Medal, the Legion of Merit, Navy Marine Corps Medal, the Bronze Star, the Purple Heart, the Defense Meritorious Service Medal, the Meritorious Service Medal, the Joint Service Commendation Medal, the Navy/Marine Corps Commendation Medal, Combat Action Ribbon, Navy Unit Commendation, Meritorious Unit Commendation, the Navy Expeditionary Medal, the National Defense Service Medal, the Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, and the Humanitarian Service Medal. Congratulations and Happy Birthday Midshipman Keyes.”Vice Admiral Stanforth says.

Vice Admiral Stanforth pins the medals onto Midshipman Keyes’ uniform. Midshipman Keyes and Vice Admiral Stanforth salute.  
People in the audience start to applaud and then Vice Admiral Stanforth leaves the podium.

The President of France the Honorable Nicolas Sarkozy walks onto the stage while he is holding a decoration in his hands. At this time the Honorable Nicolas Sarkozy wants to thank Midshipman Penny Keyes and present an award to her. The people of France are thankful for what Midshipman Penny Keyes has been doing as she is protecting other people.

“Midshipman Keyes the people of France are very grateful and thankful as you are serving and protecting. You think about other people as you have a heart fill with grace and love and you risk your life to protect others. As the President of France I award you the Legion of Honor for your bravery and for your service. Congratulations Midshipman Keyes and Happy Birthday.” The Honorable President Nicolas Sarkozy says.

The Honorable President Nicolas Sarkozy pins the medal onto Midshipman Keyes’ uniform while people are applauding. Then the both of them shake hands.  
Once the Honorable President Nicolas Sarkozy presents an award he leaves the podium and the next person to come up to the podium is Prime Minister Kevin Rudd of Australia. 

Prime Minister Rudd is here today on the behalf of the Australian People and he is presenting an award and thanking Midshipman Penny Keyes. Since Penny is an Australian Citizen she is eligible for any Australian Law Enforcement and Military Awards.

“Midshipman Penny Keyes the Star of Courage is awarded for you acts of conspicuous courage in circumstances of great peril. (Prime Minister Rudd pins the medal onto Midshipman Keyes’ uniform)The people of the Commonwealth Wealth of Australia are really thankful for your service as you help people in times of need; you are an outstanding Australian American citizen who shows patriotism. Your parents would be very proud of you, and Happy Birthday.” Prime Minister Rudd says.

Prime Minister Rudd and Midshipman Keyes shake hands and people start to applaud. 

After being thanked Chief Quimby comes back to the podium along with a couple of Police Officers, Detectives and SECNAV Jarvis. At this moment they want to give Midshipman Keyes something special. 

It turns out that the Annapolis Police Department has set up and created a Special Task Force; they want Midshipman Keyes to join the Task Force after she graduates from the United States Naval Academy. Officer Andrew Quimby, Detective Eddie Halsey, Officer Thomas Lasky and Officer Ryan Vickers are now members of the Annapolis Police Department Task Force known as Annapolis Task Force. SECNAV Jarvis has given the Annapolis Police Department his permission and his blessing for Midshipman Keyes to be on the Task Force while she is on Active Duty in the Navy or in the Navy Reserves.

“Midshipman Keyes you have great skills in the Law Enforcement Field and you’re a good citizen who does good deeds and protecting others.” Chief Quimby says.

“The Annapolis Police Department now has Special Task Force who will work together as a team. We want you to join the Task Force after you graduate from the United States Naval Academy in the next four years.” Officer Thomas Lasky says.

“I heard about the Task Force and I think it is a great idea.” Midshipman Penny Keyes replies.

“I give the Annapolis Police Department my permission for you to be on the Task Force. It will be a great career opportunity for you; you can be on the Task Force while you’re either on Active Duty or in the Navy Reveres.” SECNAV Jarvis says.

“You can always be part of the team while you’re in the serving in the Navy; you will be able to serve both the Military and Law Enforcement at the same time.   
The Annapolis has a lot of Military Veterans on the force and they are members of the team.” Officer Ryan Vickers says.

Chief Quimby takes out from the cover box an Oval Shaped Law Enforcement Badge with wings surrounding the Seal. The Badge is gold that says Annapolis Police Department on the first line, Junior Investigator on the second line, the Department of the United States Navy Seal is on the badge seal, Penny’s Military Service Number 15972-19891 is on the third line below and Unit on the fourth line. Having Penny Military Service Number on the Badge will help people know that the Invesitagtor is a Military Personal.

Penny is now official member of the Annapolis Police Task Force. For now she is a Junior Investigator; after she graduates from the Naval Academy she will go to the Police Academy.

“You proved yourself and now you earned this Badge as it is yours.” Officer Thomas Lasky says.

“Midshipman Keyes you are now officially a Junior Investigator as you are now a new member of the Annapolis Task Force.” Chief Quimby says as he pins the Badge onto Midshipman Keyes’ uniform.

After the Award Ceremony now it’s time to celebrate at a special Gala as all the Law Enforcement Ceremony guests are there. Everyone is sitting down as their eating and enjoying the Gala, John Penny and Brain are the Guests of Honor. While they are attending the Gala they are celebrating Midshipman Penny Keyes’s 18th Birthday.

The waiters come around to fill the glasses with Champagne for everyone and one waiter pours Sparkling Cider for Midshipman Keyes. (Penny is not old enough to drink champagne) It is now time to raise a toast and everyone turn their heads towards Chief Quimby.

“Everyone at this time I would to raise a toast to Captain John Keyes, Special Agent Brain and Midshipman Penny Keyes. The three of them are indeed heroes who protect and serve other people. They give hope to Humanity during certain times. We are grateful and glad to have them standing among us. To Humanity’s Heroes.” Chief Quimby says.

Everyone raises their glasses as they toast.

“To Humanity’s Heroes.” Everyone says.

Once everyone takes a sip a chef comes out of the kitchen while he brings a chocolate cake on a cart. There are 18 candles on the cake as they are lilted.   
Everybody in the room start to sing Happy Birthday to Midshipman Keyes.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Penny, happy birthday to you.” Everyone in the room sings to Midshipman Keyes.  
Midshipman Penny Keyes blows out the candles.


End file.
